The Special Two
by InTooDepp
Summary: Emily Somers left Jack Sparrow two years ago, but due to unforeseen circumstances, she and her fiance must enlist his aid. A journey across the open waters will force Emily and the pirate Captain to revisit past memories they had each yearned to forget.
1. Familiar Territory

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything associated with the film.

**Rated for:** Possible mild violence and adult themes

* * *

**The Special Two**

_**Prologue**_

I gazed down at the letter, barely seeing it. The words blurred before my eyes, mixing together to form incoherent sentences. The weight of the letter in my hand was crushing. Not only did it contain some devastating news, but it could not have occurred at a worst time. I had believed my life could be different, that I could experience no more hurt.

Now I know that it is inescapable, no matter where you are, or who you are. Why is it that bad things still happen to good people? Perhaps I'll never find out...and perhaps, if I hadn't received this letter, things would have turned out _much_ differently.

**Chapter 1: Familiar Territory**

_The Adventurer_ sailed into Port Royal with all the glory only a navy ship could offer. A small crowd had gathered to greet their beloved ones and their eagerness was matched by the crew. The Captain of the ship, Henry Bennit, gave me a warm smile as he said, "Welcome home, Miss Somers."

I nodded and returned the friendly gesture, thanking him for allowing me to travel on his fine ship. As I stepped off, I was greeted by my fiancé, Edward Pearson. He was an attractive man of five and thirty years; seven years my senior. Flashing me a smile of perfectly white teeth and offering his arm, Edward asked, "Did you enjoy your trip to see your brother, my darling?"

My heart sank into my stomach and I tried to avoid his blue eyes. I'd just arrived and already I had to speak of my heartbreaking news. Edward saw the look on my face and knew. "Emily? Has something happened?" he voiced his concern. "Is your family alright?"

It was then that I turned to him with the grave news. "While I was in Nebrites, my brother received a letter," I told him, holding his gaze. "My mother is very ill. She isn't expected to make it past two months."

I swallowed back the suffocating grief; there would be time for that later. Edward took the luggage bags that were still in my hands and put them down on the gravel. "I'm so sorry, Emily," he said, embracing me.

I nodded in gratitude. "There is something else," I told him. Edward pulled back, holding me at arms length and waited. "I wish to see her again...before..."

"I understand," Edward replied quickly, ensuring I did not have to speak of it.

"Can we leave tomorrow?" I asked him.

Edward hesitated. "No ships will be leaving the Port for at least a week."

My mouth fell open in disbelief. "Why not?" I frowned. "We may not have a week to wait!"

"The Governor's daughter is to be married, Emily," Edward reminded me. "No Captain, nor his crew, would pass up the chance to celebrate this occasion. Not with the festivities that are planned. Port Royal rarely has this sort of opportunity to, let go, so to speak."

More upset than angry about this revelation, I scooped up my brown bags with little grace. "And I may not have the opportunity to see my mother again," I said loudly, half hoping the town would see it my way. "You're certain no ships will be leaving?"

Edward nodded and I glanced despairingly over my shoulder at the ships docked at the Port. One particular boat in the distance caught my eye. Edward saw where my attention now lay. "I know what you're thinking," he cut into my thoughts. "You haven't seen him for two years, Emily.You can't ask him something like this."

A small smile passed my lips, and I looked back at Edward as the breeze played through my long, auburn hair. "But I know Jack Sparrow better than he knows himself," I said. "I'll convince him."

"And you don't think Sparrow will see that you are using him?" Edward's dislike for the pirate Captain was clear.

"Jack liked my mother," I informed him. "When she wasn't telling him how much she detested his hair."

Edward appeared unamused. "He won't take you without wanting something in return."

I nodded. Jack never did anything for free. "I know."

My fiancé sighed. "If this is what you want, then we shall go and see him tomorrow."

This time it was my turn to hesitate, certain what I would say next would upset him. "Edward," I began slowly, placing a soothing hand on his arm. "I think it would be best if I see him alone." My fiancé opened his mouth and began to protest but I hurried on. "Jack doesn't respond well to strangers, let alone people he _does _know."

Edward's dark eyebrows furrowed low above his eyes. "Very well," he replied without conviction, taking my luggage from me once more and turning away. "But I'm not pleased about this."

Following behind, I silently agreed. My meeting with Jack was not an experience I was looking forward too.

* * *

The bar I found myself in the following night was dark and smoky, but I'd been in worse; they'd saved _those_ particular taverns for Tortuga. My engagement ring I'd placed on my middle finger. There was no use in Jack learning about Edward before both he and I were well and truly prepared. Jack, I knew, would arrive shortly; this was his favourite bar when in Port Royal. The Bartender looked me over, clearly wondering what I was doing sitting alone in such an unsavoury place, but fortunately he kept any questions to himself. 

It was not long until a presence at my side made itself known. Silently cursing my decision to see Jack, I kept my head down pretending not to notice him and awaited the first move. Never one to miss an opportunity, Jack finally spoke. His familiar, slurring accent caused an uncharacteristic nervousness to envelope me for a brief moment. "Planning on ignorin' me all night then, love?" Jack asked, sliding onto the bar stool next to me.

In Jack's voice, I could detect a hint of a smile forming across his mouth without turning to look at him. "I'm waiting for someone," I returned, looking down at my hands.

"Ah, I see," he said, watching me with curiosity. " 'ave they arrived yet?"

Again I inwardly cursed. Already Jack knew that I had come to speak with him. I asked myself once more if I was desperate enough to ask for his help; unfortunately the answer remained the same. My stomach was twisting itself into a jumble of knots and I half wondered if Jack was feeling the same way as me; afterall, we hadn't spoken in a very long time. Forcing myself to relax, I took a deep breath and finally turned my blue eyes to him. "Yes, he has."

Jack grinned; the devious golden teeth smile I knew all too well. He hadn't changed much since I had last seen him. Incredibly tanned, Jack still wore two black braids for a beard, a red scarf tied securely around his forehead, and a tri-cornered Captain's hat perched upon his head; his pride and joy. Upon removing it, there would be an assortment of beads and trinkets tied into his dark, tangled hair. No, he was definitely the same old Jack.

Instead of speaking, he called to the bartender. "Could we please 'ave two rums over 'ere?" Jack asked, before pausing and re-ordering. "Actually, ye'd better make that _one_ rum and a glass of water. The lady can not 'ave anythin' too strong."

I shot Jack a dark look. "I'll have that rum thankyou," I told the bartender, who glanced awkwardly between me and Jack before hurrying off to get the drinks.

"A proper lady shouldn't be drinking, darlin'," Jack pointed out innocently.

Biting back an angry response, I chose to ignore him instead. Jack knew very well that I hadn't always been a woman of propriety. It had been two years since I had left him in the hope of a better life; a life away from piracy and with the expectation I could conform to a higher status in society. Meeting Edward Pearson had achieved just that.

The unpleasant silence that followed was interrupted by the bartender who set two glasses down before us. "Thankyou," we said in unison, both reaching forward to pay the man.

"Allow me, love," Jack said.

I shook my head. "Not with stolen coins," I replied.

"Stolen? I'll 'ave ye know I worked very hard to get this plun...shillings," he said, faltering under the bartender's watchful gaze.

I pushed his hand away and payed for both of us. "It must be very difficult for you to pick someone's pocket, Jack," I replied sarcastically.

He put away the coins, and swivelled around on the stool to face me properly. His dark eyes were narrowed as he finally asked, "What are ye doing 'ere, Emily?"

This was it. I had to ask him now or walk away defeated. "Honestly," I sighed, "I don't know." That certainly didn't go like I had planned as I saw Jack raise an eyebrow, so I tried a different approach. "I need to get to Italy," I decided to get straight to the point. "My Mother is...wanting to see me. I haven't seen her for at least a year."

There I was lying to him. I don't know why I couldn't bring myself to tell Jack the truth. Perhaps I just didn't want him to take me on sympathy. The mischievous sparkle that lit up Jack's eyes forced me to turn away. He knew what I wanted, but he was going to make me beg for it. "How ye planning on gettin' there all by yer onesies? Last I 'eard no ships were leavin' the Port," Jack pointed out casually.

He waited, watching keenly as I hesitated in responding. "Well," I began, "I was hoping you might be able to help."

"Ah," was all Jack said.

I stared at him and he held my gaze. It was then I realised that I couldn't do it. No matter how desperate I was to see my Mother, I was not willing to see the smirk on Jack's face when he heard me say I needed him. Leaving my untouched drink behind, I pushed back the stool and stood abruptly. Taken aback, Jack stood too, swaying slightly. "Never mind, I'll find my own way," I told him, before adding, "I always do."

With that, I departed from the pirate Captain and headed towards the exit. More frustrated with myself than with Jack, I stepped out into the cool night air, but someone grabbed my wrist, forcing me to stop. Swinging around, I found myself face to face with Jack. "I'll take ye," he told me, all sarcasm gone.

His black outlined eyes were much softer now. "All ye had to do was ask, love," Jack continued.

I swallowed my pride as his rough hand let go of my soft one and I relaxed my demeanour. "Thankyou, Jack," I replied softly.

"No worries," he nodded thoughtfully. "When were ye thinking of leavin'?"

"As soon as possible."

"Tomorrow mornin' suit ye?" Jack enquired.

I nodded. "We can do that," I replied, suddenly wishing I hadn't spoken at all.

Jack arched an eyebrow. "We? Ye've got someone else comin' along for the ride, darlin'?" There was no point in denying it, so I replied with affirmation. "Right, tomorrow it is then," Jack said with a grin and a wild hand gesture.

Smiling in relief, I bade him goodbye. Jack would find out about my fiancé soon enough, but later, I concluded, was much preferable to both parties.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've been working on this fic for a little while so I hope you guys enjoy it :) And if you do, feel free to review! I also just wanted to point out that this first chapter is just outlining and setting up the basic events and characters. Emily and Jack's past relationship will slowly be revealed throughout the story and the events of PotC never happened unless otherwise stated :) 


	2. Ship of Memories

Discalimer: I do not own PotC, but I do own this story

* * *

**Chapter Two:** **Ship Of Memories**

"Are you sure he'll turn up?" Edward asked for what must have been the hundredth time.

Standing near the quay with three bags of luggage at our feet, my fiancé was well running out of patience. "Jack will be here," I assured him, adjusting my cream coloured, wide-brimmed hat. "He might be a scoundrel of a pirate, but he does keep his promises."

Edward kept his untrusting demeanour right up until an enthusiastic, but slurring voice greeted us. "Didn't think I'd deserted ye, did ya?" Jack asked from behind me, making me jump.

Pressing a hand to my beating heart, I replied breathlessly, "Of course not."

Turning my attention to him, I noticed Jack's eyes were not on me, but on Edward. It wasn't unexpected. "So yer the one Emily was talkin' about," he asserted more affably than I had been anticipating.

"I guess so," Edward replied, appearing slightly uncomfortable under Jack's scrutinizing gaze.

"Edward, this is _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," I rushed into the introductions, half-hoping that by taking them by surprise the pirate Captain would miss exactly who Edward was. "Jack, this...is my fiancé, Edward."

The words hung in the air between the three of us. Typically, it was Jack who broke the tension. "Can't say I'm not disappointed, love," he drawled. "Admittingly, I was hopin' ye'd be bringin' along a pretty, female companion."

Edward looked appalled and I grimaced. There was no word of "congratulation's" from Jack's mouth, but in spite of this, Edward inched towards him and held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr Sparrow," he said, shaking the pirate Captain's hand, more in formality than in any desire to make a friendly aquaintance with the man.

"Oh, nay, the pleasure's all mine," Jack replied, his politeness also sounding strained. He turned away from my fiancé, stepped straight over our bags and headed towards a small rowboat that had been pulled up onto the bank. Halfway there, Jack commented over his shoulder, "Oh, Eddie, nice suit, mate."

My fiancé glanced down at his dark, charcoal coat and trousers and then returned a knowing smile at me. Although I had insisted he wear something more appropriate for the rough journey with a band of pirates, Edward had not wanted to dress less than his status. Clearly, Jack's mockery had been lost on him for which I was extremely thankful for.

Predicting the voyage ahead was not going to be an easy one, I boarded the boat with Jack and Edward. My fiancé struggled with the luggage, having no help from the pirate, and soon after we began rowing towards his ship, _The Black Pearl_.

* * *

The rowboat was hauled up the side of _The Pearl_ and Edward held out a hand, helping me out. My boots hit the deck with a soft _thud_, and I tried hard not to think about the last time I had been here. Unfortunately this was going to be much more difficult than I had initially considered, as familiar, friendly voices were calling to me. 

"Em?" an elderly man with a kind face squinted at me. "It's great to 'ave ye back, lass!"

I smiled at Mr Gibbs, his enthusiasm was as contagious as it had always been. "It's wonderful to see you again," I replied, giving him a quick embrace.

"Of course, I know it be only fo' a short time," Mr Gibbs continued, "But the offer to stay is always 'ere'. Jack would be only too pleased."

He winked at me and I avoided Edward's eyes. "Actually," I broke in before he could say anymore on the sensitive topic. "I would like you to meet my fiancé, Edward Pearson."

Mr Gibbs seemed only then to notice his presence, and there followed a chorus of "Ahh's" and "Congratulations" by the crew. We thanked them accordingly. It was only then I saw that Jack had pre-occupied himself at the stern, so I excused myself, and, scooping up the bottom of my long, maroon dress, crossed the deck to him. "Jack?" I intruded in on whatever he was daydreaming about.

"Aye?" he looked at me, keeping one hand on the wheel.

"I presume there is still one, empty cabin downstairs? Edward and I..."

He nodded his head, and waved me away with both hands. "Enjoy the room," Jack smirked, his golden teeth catching the sunlight.

Raising a threatening finger, I made to let him know exactly what I thought of his insolent behaviour, but instead, I took a deep breath, focusing my mind on the reason I was here. _To visit my mother_. I was not going to let Jack frustrate me, something I was sure he was fervently going to work towards.

He looked slightly disappointed that I hadn't yelled, so I left the pirate Captain to figure out another witty line that would entice a greater reaction from me. "Edward, we'll show ourselves down to the room," I said sweeping past him with my bag.

He cut short his conversation with Mr Gibbs to follow my angry footsteps down a stairwell and through a narrow hallway. Once inside the dark, musky room, I dropped the luggage and threw myself down onto the double bed. "Emily?" Edward asked softly in the gloom. "It's not too late to return to shore you know."

Pulling the hat off my head and twirling it in my hands, I sighed. "I know." Perhaps Jack just didn't want to take me to Italy after all. Not that I could blame him. We had been together for nearly two years, and out of the blue I turn up to ask him a very big favour. Adding hurt to that, I tell him I am to be married.

Subconsciously I touched the gold band around myfourth finger, saying as I did, "I am doing this for my Mother. The trip is approximately fifty days." Leaving the cream hat on the bed, I meandered over to Edward and wrapped my arms around him. "We can survive Jack that long, can't we?"

Edward kissed my forehead. "You did, for twenty four months." I laughed, resting my head on his chest. "Fifty days should be easy."

We emerged from downstairs ten minutes later and were greeted by three of the crew. "Ye ever worked on a ship befo'e, mate?" Tomas, a tall, scruffy-looking man with dirty blonde hair, asked my fiancé.

Edward glanced at me and then shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"Perhaps ye'd be willin' to learn while ye 'ere?"

I smiled and prodded him in the side. "Go on, honey."

Visibly the last thing Edward wanted to do was collaborate with pirates, but I concluded it might be good for him. Removing his dark greycoat and passing it to me, he returned one more earnest expression upon me, before the three men led him towards the masts.

I was watching them instruct him on the technicalities of the sails when Jack turned up beside me. "That really is a nice suit," he gestured to my fiancé.

I ignored his comment. "Jack, if you didn't want to take me you should have just said so."

"Oh, but I do, love," Jack insisted, his brow furrowing thoughtfully. "In fact, I 'ave somethin' I wanted to show ye."

He gestured to me and I followed him, hesitating when I realised he was leading me towards his cabin. Opening the door, Jack swept his hand into the room, indicating I should go in. Again, I hesitated, eyeing the pirate Captain. The corners of his lips were pulling up into a grin and his lined, chocolate eyes were sparkling. "My fiancé is just outside," I warned him.

Jack swung around to look back at Edward, the beads in his hair jingling, then he twirled back round to me. "Aye, that he is," he replied pleasantly.

I frowned, and then stepped inside. Jack's cabin hadn't changed at all since I'd been with him. A bookcase collecting dust still sat in the far corner of the room, his desk was still a cluttered mess of maps, scrolls and navigational instruments, and his bed had been left unmade. There was a homey atmosphere to Jack's cabin that I had always loved.

Yet, as I scanned the room, it brought a feeling of nostalgia. Jack and I had created so many memories together, and being here was making them resurface. I wished to depart and escape them, but Jack had taken a seat at his desk and was clearly searching through the papers there for something. I had no choice but to wait.

After a brief moment, Jack swivelled back around in the seat with a folded up parchment held between his bejewelled fingers. "Do ye remember the treasure of Queen Artemisia we were searching for?" he asked, leaning forward expectantly.

My heart skipped a beat as I reluctantly recalled that day...

_"You found the map!" I laughed excitedly, throwing my arms around Jack's neck._

_He wrapped his hands around my waist in turn and flashed me his golden grin. "I did," Jack told me. "There be a problem though, darlin'," he confessed._

_Searching his eyes, but not loosening my hold on him, I asked, "What do you mean?"_

_"There was a message attached to it. Some sort o'code," my Captain told me. "We be needin' to find someone who can decipher it for us."_

_I let go of him and held out a hand. "May I see it?"_

_Jack reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a scrunched up piece of parchment. After it was unrolled I looked it over. "I can read it," I said with a smile._

_Jack's eyebrow's almost disappeared beneath his red bandana. "Ye can?"_

_"It says, 'He who finds this map, should show his lady exactly how much she means to him, after which, the secret message will then be revealed'," I pronounced endearingly._

_Jack grinned and pulled me into his warm body. "It's best we do as the note says then," he said seriously, moving forward to place a kiss on my lips..._

"Emily?" Jack's voice snapped me back to reality.

I blinked the images away and forced my mind back to the question. "Oh...yes...yes, I remember the map to the treasure."

"Me onesies and me men found the gold," he informed me.

I stared, amazed. Jack and his men had hunted for a long time for someone who could help them in their search. After so long, they had finally found it. Unwillingly, I felt excitement creep over me. "Show me," I half whispered.

Reaching into his draw, he pulled out a small, round gold coin, stood up, and handed it to me. Etched into one side was a portrait of the Queen and the flip side showed the insignia of her royal house. "This is amazing," I claimed, running my thumb over the imprints.

"There's more in the Queen's holding place, love," Jack told me, his eyes alight with the enthusiasm I was displaying. "I'd show it to ye, but ye seem in an awful hurry to see yer mother."

His reference to my mother sounded cynical, as though Jack doubted my sudden rush to go to Italy could surely not be only to see a family member. However, I easily skipped around the comment, focusing my mind on the issue at hand. As much as I would have loved to see the treasure I had spent much of my time with Jack searching for, I could not risk the time it would take up on the journey to Italy. "I'm afraid it would have to wait," I agreed, unable to hide my disappointment.

Moving towards Jack, I made to return the coin to him. "It's yours," Jack told me. "A reminder of what's waitin' for ye if ye ever decide to take me up on the offer."

I looked him over, expecting sarcasm to shine through, but to my amazement he appeared perfectly serious. I gave a nod of silent acknowledgement, running over those last words in my mind and then turned to leave. Edward would not be happy if he learned that I had considered going on a 'silly treaure hunt', but the pirate's proposal was sure to stay with me. The treasure was something I would oneday have to see, and Jack knew it.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Hope you liked the chapter! Apologies there was not much action, but now they are on _The Pearl _I'm sure more things are bound to happen ;) A big thankyou to those who reviewed! (Hopefully you got my replies) :-) 


	3. Cobwebs

Disclaimer I do not own PotC

* * *

**Chapter 3- Cobwebs**

That night, we all gathered around the galley's dark, wooden table for dinner. A small bowl was placed before us. My fiancé stared at the not quite solid, not quite liquid, greenish-coloured substance. Sitting on the right side of me, he tilted his head to and asked, "Emily, what is this?"

I couldn't help but smile at the obvious disgust on his face. "They call it grub, honey," I informed him.

Edward's mouth twitched and he swallowed hard. "Grub?"

Tomas, who was sitting across from us and listening to the conversation, leant forward to point out, "It's not nearly as bad as wha' it looks, mate."

I nodded in agreement. With distaste, Edward reached into the bowl with a rusty, bronze spoon, scooped up a small amount, inspected it, and then, with careful consideration, placed the tip of the utensil into his mouth. His face contorted, but with difficulty he forced it down. The crew had been watching with amusement and a sea of laughter followed the exhibition.

I bit my finger and looked away to keep from doing the same. It was then I noticed Jack's eyes were on me. My smile faded slowly and I gazed back, frowning slightly in question and wondering how long he had been watching me. The pirate Captain gave a slight motion towards Edward, complete with a smug grin; he was enjoying my fiancés discomfort. "Unfortunately it's an acquired taste," Tomas grinned at Edward, bringing my attention back away from Jack's complacency.

The rest of the meal continued without any more incidents, but I suspected my fiancé would be the object of the crew's jokes from therefore on. After the crew returned to the deck, dragging an unwilling Edward with them, I remained behind to clean up. Sitting around the table with the men had brought recollections to mind, and I needed a moment alone with them.

I had shared many meals with the crew here, and joined in a fair few card games too. Jack had had a bad habit of cheating, something I teased him mercilessly for. Just thinking about it brought a smile to my face. However, as it did, I cursed myself for thinking about him in such a way. There was a very good reason I had left Jack.

That thought alone was enough for me to lose the grin. I rubbed a hand over my face, trying to clear the memories and erase any further reflections on the pirate Captain. "Love?" Now his voice was integrated into my mind. "Em?"

I started, swinging around to find Jack speaking to me. Although he hadn't said anything in the past few hours to infuriate me, I couldn't prevent the resentment that coursed through my body at the notion so many things could have been different had Jack not been dishonest all those years ago. "Don't call me that," I said sharply.

Jack was taken aback. "That's yer name, is it not?"

"You, Jack, are to call me Emily," I returned, heading for the stairs.

I knew Jack was frowning at my back in confusion, but I didn't care. All I wanted was for _The Pearl _to reach Italy so I would never have to see him again, or confront the hurt he had caused me. "Emily!" his permanently slurred voice called me back.

I considered ignoring him, but then I felt a twinge of guilt. Jack hadn't deserved that. In fact, so far he had been surprisingly considerate towards Edward and I. Reminiscing was causing me unnecessary grief, and in doing so, I was blaming Jack for it. He could have no idea what being on his ship was doing to me. Even the galley, a place which was once a comfort to me, had now become a haven for inadvertent memories.

_"Em, darlin'?" Jack's voice floated towards me in the darkness of the galley._

_I stayed quiet, taking another swig of rum to numb the pain that wanted to consume me. Jack found me anyway and pulled up a seat beside me. He was never one good with emotion, so I tried to hold back the tears. I knew he had to be hurting too, but Jack dealt with such things in a much different manner. "I miss him, Jack," I whispered._

_He reached over, gently slipped the bottle from my fingers and put it on the table next to him. I had never seen anyone die before, that was until Jack lost one if his crew members in a crossfire. Life could be over so quickly, before one even knew what it was all about. "I know, love," he replied softly, and in affection and support, took my hand in his._

_That's all he ever had to do, a tiny gesture, and I knew he cared much more deeply for me than any words could ever convey. A tear escaped from my eye, then another and I reached out to him. At the same time, Jack leant forward to meet me, and I buried my tear stained face into his shirt, which smelt overwhelmingly of the sea. It was a comfort to me as his arms embraced me. _

_We remained like that for some time._

My foot faltered on the first step. The vision plaguing me until I turned around, tucking a stray strand of auburn hair back behind my ear. Jack studied me a moment before clasping his hands together and mumbling an almost inaudible, "Apologies."

It was evident that Jack didn'tfully understand what he was apologising for, so I moved closer, shaking my head. "No, I'm sorry. It's just...this place."

The pirate Captain seemed intrigued. "Ah, I see," he said, taking a seat and resting his boots up on the edge of the table, a habit I had long attempted to break without success. "_The Pearl_ is a treasure chest of memories for ye, I 'ave no doubt."

Instincts told me Jack had planned this conversation well ahead of schedule, and it made me wonder what else he could have possibly conceived. Clearly, the pirate Captain understood all too well how being aboard _The Black Pearl _was making me feel. I took a seat next to him, but stared down, unseeing, at the tabletop. "It's true," I confessed. "But I cannot say that they are all pleasing."

Perhaps he had not anticipated that, or perhaps he would have rather me not go into detail as to why that was so, but from that point, Jack changed the subject entirely. "How is dear Edmund?"

I stiffened. "It's Edward, and he's fine."

Jack gave a soft chuckle at the incorrect name, and then went on, "Ye know, love, when ye told me that ye wanted someone respectable, I didn't expect ye to turn up with a man like him."

He stroked his chin thoughtfully and I narrowed my eyes. "Like what exactly?"

Jack appeared to be looking for the word, his right hand making circular motions while he searched his mind. "Pedantic," hesettled onas the perfect description.

Bristling, I leant forward in my chair to gain his full attention. "Edward is very good to me, Jack," I told him, my voice low. "He may not be wild, daring and adventurous like yourself, but did you ever consider that that may be why I like him so much?"

Jack leant in too, frowning. "I'm jus' saying I didn't pick ye for the type of girl who went for the pompous kind," he returned with a smirk.

"Well I went for a rogue man once before, but he let me down," I retorted, standing up.

Jack remained where he was, his dark eyes watching me. "Indeed, ye've changed considerably then, love," he pressed on.

I was quiet a moment. "Perhaps I have."

"For him?"

Jack's words took me by surprise. "Of course not!" I defended myself. "It was for me."

We stared at each other in silence for a short time. It was foolish that I felt it necessary to explain my actions to him, but at the same time, I had no desire to fight with Jack whilst on this journey. In some respects, I considered, I did owe him some sort of explanation. "Outwardly appearances don't mean I've changed inside, Jack," I said as a way of justifying my departure from my carefree manner he had known.

The pirate Captain studied my attire. To his deep, chocolate eyes, I looked very much a proper lady ."So ye still don' find enjoyment in tea parties?" he enquired as a sudden afterthought.

I laughed, thankful for Jack's ability to lighten the mood. "Not remotely," I returned.

On that note, I disappeared up the stairs and onto the deck, leaving the pirate Captain behind. It was difficult to spend time alone with him and not think about the way we once were, and, although it was highly improbable I could ever forgive Jack for that night he had betrayed me, something still tugged, faintly, but relentlessly, at my heart. Fortunately it was a sensation I had learned to ignore.

The cool air off the black ocean played through my hair, and the smell of salt filled my senses. I breathed it in. I'd forgotten how much I missed being on the water. Wanting nothing more than to climb the Crow's Nest and drink in even more of the surroundings, I caught myself well before I could. A proper lady could do no such thing. Holding back a sigh, I went down to my room.

On entering, I found Edward scrubbing his face with a cloth in an attempt to remove the dirt which was now there. His once pale blue shirt was impossibly black, and he looked a mess. I'd never seen him in such an unkempt state and felt accountable for it. "Allow me," I said gently, taking his hand and leading him to the edge of the bed.

I dampened the cloth with a bowl of water which had been placed on a tiny, cracked table in the room, and massaged Edward's face with it. The grime thankfully came away with the material and I felt compelled to apologise. "Edward," I began.

"It's fine, Emily," he stopped me, resting an assuring hand on my knee as I sat down next to him. "The crew aren't all that bad. It's the hard work that doesn't agree with me," he joked.

Edward gave me a small smile, one I returned. "You don't need to exert yourself while your here, Edward," I offered, putting the cloth down after cleaning him up.

Edward leant forward and placed a warm kiss on my lips. "I'll humour Mr Sparrow for a bit longer," he replied with a wry grin.

Silently I prayed it wouldn't be for too much longer. It had barely been a day and already it seemed as though the pirate Captain was drawing a line between us.

**_

* * *

Author's Note:_** Again, thankyou to those who reviewed! It is much appreciated :)


	4. The Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC

**Chapter 4- The Duel**

The next morning, my fiancé spotted the gold coin Jack had given me resting on the dresser table. He picked it up and inspected it curiously. "Is this Mr Sparrow's?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at me.

I nodded meekly. "Stolen I suppose," Edward said mostly to himself. "But how did it get here?"

"He gave it to me," I admitted. "Yesterday."

Edward turned now to look at me properly. It was an uncomfortable moment, although I knew I had no real reason to be nervous. "Why?" he frowned thoughtfully.

I searched my mind for a response that wouldn't sound ridiculous to him. To say it was only one coin found from a whole hoard of hidden treasure would be foolish to his ears. So I decided to take the easier option. "It was mine," I dismissed his question with a simple shrug of my shoulders. "Jack was just returning it to me."

"It's quite unusual, isn't it?" Edward said, handing it to me.

I gave him an awkward smile, remaining silent. Unfortunately the expression upon my face must have given me away, for my fiancé's face changed then to one of suspicion. "Emily, this isn't what Mr Sparrow would call 'treasure', is it?" he asked.

Opting to keep quiet was of no use, as realization dawned across Edward's face. "I don't want you spending anymore time with that man than what you must," he reprimanded me with a disapproving look.

"Edward," I pleaded with him for understanding. "You agreed that you would be fair on Jack whilst we are here. This is just a trinket."

"Perhaps, but the agreement did not include the absurdity of hidden treasure," Edward insisted.

"It took a very long time to find this gold," I argued. "And if I had wanted, Jack would have gladly taken me to see the rest of it."

Edward stared. "You declined?" he sounded surprised.

"I did."

There followed an awkward silence. "I knew you wouldn't want me to," I said quietly. "And my mother needs me more than I need to see any treasure."

My fiancé smiled slightly at this and then took my hand in his. "I'm sorry, honey," he said softly. "I overreacted."

I leant in to give him a quick kiss, accepting his apology. "Now go," I pushed him away in a friendly manner. "You were supposed to be up on deck an hour ago."

I watched Edward depart and then began to change out of my night clothes, so I too, could join him. I didn't want to reflect on the offer Jack had made me on my arrival, but it was almost impossible not to. If I had still been with Jack…I sighed…if I had still been with him so many things would have been different. I would have been living my ideal life on the high seas.

It was too late, though, to ponder what could have been. Reminding myself that in the near future I would be marrying Edward, I left the room. The bright sunlight, in contrast with the darkness of my sleeping quarters, momentarily blinded me.

The sound of metal on metal could be heard, and as I held up a hand to block out the intense rays, the image of two crew members duelling swam into view. Tomas and Mervyn were crossing blades and the rest of the crew were standing well back, cheering them on. At one time, I would have joined in, but now, due to etiquette, it was not proper for me to do any such thing. Not to mention Edward being well and truly appalled if he saw me.

So instead of watching the extravagant battle of skill and will power, I hurried on past them, scanning the deck for Edward. When I couldn't find him, I headed for the helm to ask Jack, although he too was observing the showdown. "Who do ye think will win?" he asked me on arrival.

I watched the two fight for a moment before answering, "Tom has the skill, but Mervyn has the stamina."

"I wonder, then, why Mervyn is the one slowin' down?" he stated, rather than asked, with a devious smirk in my direction.

To my annoyance, Jack was right. Tomas cornered Mervyn and was declared the winner of the contest. "Emily!" Mr Gibbs called to me. "Ye remember how to fight don't ye?"

The crew and the pirate Captainlooked at me, awaiting my answer expectantly. "Of course," I managed. "But I..."

"Don't be shy, love," Jack nudged me with an all too knowing expression. He predicted my fiancé would be none too happy about the situation.

"You too, Cap'n!" Tomas yelled up at him. "Maybe Ed would like to see the smashin' display the both of ye put on?"

I wanted to tell them that Edward would probably prefer to be locked up alone in a room with Jack rather than see me fight in an unladylike fashion, but I was ushered down to the quarterdeck with Jack. It was then I spotted my fiancé. Down on his hands and knees, Jack had given him the lowliest chore possible; scrubbing the deck. I would have had something to say about that to the pirate Captain if Edward hadn't risen from the ground with bewilderment and displeasure written on his face.

Despite the amusement I had always found in crossing swords with the crew, I could not do it in front of my fiancé. He was a genteel man who would be horrified by the notion I had learnt how to wield a blade. I turned to Jack, holding up a hand. "This is not suitable for a lady," I argued.

His eyes were shining as he answered, "Lucky yer not a lady then."

"Jack!" I whispered urgently. "Edward will be furious!"

As Mervyn handed me his sword and backed away to join the circle the crew had made around us, Jack looked over at my fiancé. "So _that's_ his angry face is it," he said thoughtfully.

At that, I narrowed my blue eyes and pointed the blade at him. Given I now had to do this, I was going to do it on my own terms. "If I win, you have to promise me you'll stop taunting him," I challenged.

"Deal," he replied. "But when I win m'lady, ye must accompany me onesies to a drink...without the angry gentlemen over there."

"Fine." With that, I threw my sword forward, testing the pirate Captain, but Jack parried easily. We crossed blades, with Jack forcing me back across the deck. The clashing sound of metal on metal was almost mesmerizing, and I was delighted to see I hadn't lost my skill, despite not laying a hand on a sword for years.

Jack took a swipe at my neck, but I dropped to my knees quickly, giving myself a clear shot at his exposed legs. He jumped up and out of reach as my sword cut though the air. I scurried to my feet, hurrying to untangle the navy skirts from around my legs. Jack patiently waited, a move that made me smile inwardly. That was, until he said, "Ye've still got a lot to learn, I see."

"You try fighting in this dress," I growled at him.

It was then I saw Jack steal a smug glance at Edward, opening up the perfect opportunity. Letting go of my skirts to grip my blade tightly, I ran with all determination towards him. He attempted to raise his sword to block, but the distraction cost him, and the sword flew from his grasp, clattering to the wooden deck.

Jack glanced down at it, at me, pulled a face, then with all haste, scampered away behind the masts pole. I stepped between the loose blade and the mast. Jack peeked out from behind it. "It's a wonder why you wanted to put yourself through the shame of losing to me, Jack," I mocked him, but, to be fair, I bent down to scoop up his sword.

Unfortunately, I hadn't foreseen the action would entice the pirate Captain out of his place of safety. Just as my fingers were enclosing around the hilt, it slid away from me, and the point thrust under my chin making me gasp. I stood slowly to see Jack grinning triumphantly. "I thought this was supposed to be a fair fight?" I asked.

Jack put on his best confused face. "Who told ye that?" he asked, bemused. "Never trust a pirate, darlin'."

I rolled my eyes, something I hadn't done in a long time. "I don't," I muttered under my breath.

Jack meandered closer to me, so close in fact, he was almost brushing against me. He easily removed the blade from my grasp. "Looks like I'll be gettin' that drink after all," he whispered in my ear.

I turned away in disgust as he grinned devilishly at me. Edward looked on in curiosity and I dreaded confessing to him what I had just agreed to. Privately, I knew I should never have bantered with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow; he always won.

Jack was declared winner and he sauntered back to the helm, an extra swagger in his step. Edward was quickly by my side. "Are you alright?" he questioned, concern creasing his forehead.

I shrugged his worry off, saying, "I'm fine."

Edward looked me over. I knew I was a mess; my hair was sweaty and clung to my neck and my clothes were dirty beyond respect. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I spent a long time with these men, honey," I reminded him, combing fingers through my hair.

Edward stiffened and his gaze became hard. Feeling flustered, I cared only slightly my fiancé wasn't too happy with my carefree response. "It is not a women's place to fight," he claimed.

I sighed heavily, still breathing hard from the exhertion. "The crew werent' going to take no for an answer," I said. "This is just a sport to them."

I had, of course, initially declined the offer, but the crew still hoped and expected that I was the same girl whom they had come to know and care for. The only difference was, to their eyes that Jack and I were no longer together. Unfortunately half of me still longed to be apart of the crew and join in the old fun and games. This could not be if I wanted to keep Edward happy. I hung my head in submission, not wanting to argue with him. "I promise I won't let them force me into something like this again."

"Thankyou, Emily," he said much more softly, squeezing my hand in gratitude. "You gave me quite a fright."

I returned a small smile, before glancing down at the ruffled dress I was wearing; black dirt marks now scarred the fabric. "I think I'll change," I told Edward

Needing a reason to be alone, I headed for our room. Closing the creaky, wooden door, I slumped against it. Edward and I did not often fight, and I wished to keep it that way. Secretly I had once considered the reason for that worry was the fear I would lose another man I loved. The first time with Jack was hard enough, but if Edward was to ever break off the engagement, I would be devastated.

Deciding it was best for my fiancé and I to lie low for a while, I turned to the lone cupboard in the room to search for a new dress. We needed to avoid conflict, and the only way that could be achievable was by evading the pirate Captain by all means possible.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you did, feel free to review :) 


	5. Paying the Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own PotC

**Chapter 5- Paying the Consequences**

One week passed without incident. Whether Jack had given up his pursuit to induce friction between my fiancé and I, or was simply allowing us time to recoup was remained to be seen. Either way, I deduced my idea to stay well away from him needed to be put into action. In fact, one morning Edward and I made our way to the galley, well before my fiancé could be spotted by the crew and drawn away from me for another day.

I passed a drink to him, then poured one for myself, and clinking them together in appraisal of our escape, took a sip. With my free hand, I took hold of my fiancé's. While it may have been only a small show of affection, it was still contact that had been missing whilst on the journey.

"I've been thinking about our wedding," I told him with a smile. "Perhaps we could have gold and white cloths on the table rather than the traditional white?"

Edward made to speak when an all too familiar voice drawled out, "Goodmornin' to the two of ye."

Jack sauntered into the room much too casually, which made me wonder if he'd been lurking in the dark the whole time. He had yet to inform me when our earlier agreement would be carried out and I feared he was going to let it slip now. Edward still had no idea about the bet I'd made. "If ye don't mind me intrudin'," Jack imposed upon our conversation . "I'd say go with the white an' gold. It'd be a bold move indeed."

Breathing a sigh of relief, I was pushed aside as Jack squeezed a space between Edward and I, and boldly continued to interrupt. "So tell me 'bout yer wedding?"

The pirate Captain looked expectantly at me, but I averted my gaze, disinclined to discuss this important occasion with him. Edward, though, was all too pleased he had asked, saying enthusiastically, "We are to be married in the Royal English Gardens."

Jack raised his eyebrows, impressed. "Wonderful choice," he commented, but I detected a hint of sarcasm that went unnoticed by Edward.

My fiancé went on, "Of course, the invitations have yet to be sent. Emily and I are still working on the guest list."

Jack tapped a finger to his chin wistfully. "I see," he said. "There'd be free drinks, no doubt?"

Jack's eyes sparkled at me after he asked, so I let out a slight huff of indignation meant only for his ears. Edward, to my annoyance, laughed. "You want to be invited for the drinks, Mr Sparrow?"

My mouth dropped open. Jack was definitely _not_ going to be invited to my wedding. When I asked Edward to accept Jack while on the voyage, I had not anticipated this. Leaping up, I proclaimed hurriedly, "Edward, don't be silly. Jack does not want to come to our wedding."

"I don't?" Jack frowned, bewildered.

"Of course not!" I insisted.

We stared hard at one another, hoping the other would back down. Neither of us would and it took Edward holding up a hand to regain our attention. "Perhaps if Mr Sparrow wishes to attend..." my fiancé began, his foreboding sentence being cut short when Mervyn entered the room.

"There ye are," he grinned wildly at Edward.

Jack and I turned as one to look at my fiancé. "There be somethin' we wanted to show ye," Mervyn continued, oblivious to the interruption he had caused. "Ye don't mind heights, right?"

Edward left soon after, although he desperately tried to talk his way out of it. My fiancé was never going to be able to evade the crew while he was here. When he was gone, I swung around to Jack. "What do you think you are doing?" I questioned.

"Besides immersing me onesies in conversation with dear Edward?" Jack asked, leaning back on the table with his elbows.

"For goodness sake, Jack! You are not welcome at our wedding," I rebuked him.

"That's not very nice, love," he pointed out, holding up a ornamented finger. "It also seems you're the only one upset with the idea."

Exasperated, I narrowed my eyes. "Edward may fall for your feigned interest in our relationship, Jack, but I'm no fool."

Jack took his elbows off the table and stood to sashay towards me. "I confess, I 'ave no interest in attendin' the wedding, love," Jack informed me. "Although, the free drinks are awfully temptin'."

I made to reply, but Jack continued, "Emily, darlin'. Ye needn't worry. I won't be there."

Looking into Jack's deep eyes for a short moment following that proclamation, I saw a flicker of an emotion scarcely ever seen before, but before I could figure out what it was, or if it had been there at all, it was gone; and so was Jack. Then I was left to question why I suddenly felt so implausibly ashamed of myself.

* * *

The Black Pearl sailed into Bordeaux Port two weeks later, and thankfully neither Edward nor Jack had said anything more on the subject of the wedding arrangements. Here, the crew could rest their sea legs and the supplies could be replenished. I had no doubt that rum provisions would be their chief concern. Taking Edward's arm, I stepped off the ship and onto land, following behind the determined steps of Mr Gibbs, and the swaying form of Jack. 

It was early afternoon and the bright, clear skies had persuaded families to take advantage of the conditions, strolling along past the docks to markets in the distance. "What plans do the two of ye 'ave?" Mr Gibbs asked.

Jack moved his gaze from a stray dog chasing after a gentlemen who had a bag of red meat, to us, with unsuppressed interest. I looked to Edward for the answer. "I was thinking of taking this lovely lady for a walk," my fiancé replied, smiling at me.

I grinned back and Jack cleared his throat. "There's nothin' like showing off a beautiful woman by your side, to be sure," he said casually, with a wave of his hands. "But a walk ye say?" Jack gave a mock frown. "Ye don' want to attempt anythin' too strenuous now, Eddie."

A sly sparkle shone in his eyes and I decided it was time to leave. "_Goodbye_, Jack," I returned shortly as I ensured my cream hat was securely on my head. "Mr Gibbs," I nodded, before tugging Edward away from them.

I had obviously been much too eager in hoping the pirate Captain could accept mine and Edward's relationship. Either way, I knew we would soon arrive in Italy and seeing my mother would quickly clear any thoughts of Jack's audacious behaviour from my mind.

Together Edward and I followed the crowds to the markets. I conversed easily amongst the common people, stopping to inspect each stall with Edward by my side. He was disinterested in the trinkets on offer, but willingly bought me a brooch that caught my taste. "This is why I refuse to come shopping with you," Edward laughed, as we proceeded away from the markets moments later.

I grinned, squeezing his hand that was in mine. "I can't be expected to pass up a bargain, now can I?"

Pulling me in closer to his side, we continued to follow the pathways through the streets. By now the sun was beginning to fade behind the horizon, casting long burgundy shadows across the grounds. Together we had wandered aimlessly around the towns' buildings and backstreets, and now appeared hopelessly lost. "We can always retrace our footsteps?" I offered with a wry smile, knowing full well everything looked completely different in the darkness of the night sky.

We stood for a short time, considering our options as we scanned the area we found ourselves in. The soft sound of footfalls met our ears and while my sight may have been obscured, I didn't miss the three men who emerged seamlessly out of the shadows. They soon made their way towards us. A tall, bald man in the middle eyed me, causing me to feel uncomfortable and wary. "Can we help you?" Edward offered, stepping forward.

Though clearly we would have been of no use to them anyway, he obviously thought they were looking for directions, but I wasn't so certain. There was something peculiar about the way the men held themselves. "I do hope so," the tall man replied shrewdly.

My fears were soon realized when a fourth man appeared to my right, grabbing my waist from behind and clamping a hand over my mouth, muffling my cry. "Emily!" Edward whirled around in alarm, reaching out to me before he too was seized.

I struggled feebly against the iron grip that held me. This situation had arisen out of nowhere. "What is the meaning of this?" Edward demanded, his face red and flustered.

The bald headed man ignored my fiancé and stepped in front of me. "Did you or did you not arrive on a ship with the pirate, Sparrow?" he asked calmly.

My eyes grew wide. I should have known this had something to do with Jack immediately, but I had had little time to contemplate the circumstances. I tried to be impassive, but with a hand still covering my mouth, I could not have answered even if I had wanted to.

The man who had yet to identify himself said something to my captive in a language I didn't understand and my mouth was freed. "Answer me," he ordered.

I shook my head. The need to protect Jack curiously overwhelming me. "I know of nobody by the name of Sparrow."

"She lies," the man holding me claimed, and nearly before those words had left his mouth, the back of a hand came hard across my cheek knocking my hat off.

I gasped in shock as my bonnet sailed to the ground. "You were seen with him by my men, girl," he spat.

"Why ask then?" I retorted, the words leaving my mouth before I could stop them.

I braced myself, prepared to be slapped again for my show of insolence, but was surprised when it never came. "When you leave here, you are to tell Sparrow that Rodney requests a word with him, midnight tomorrow. He knows what I want," the man told me.

I could scarcely believe they were going to let us go, but despair descended when the man now known as Rodney grabbed my wrist. He examined the engagement ring on my finger, looking back at me and then Edward with a cruel smile. "If you'd like to see your fiancé at the altar, I'll expect you make certain Sparrow attends," he closed the discussion with an ominous statement.

"Edward," Ibreathed out, watching his frightened struggle.

I couldn't leave him in this way and yet I had no choice. My face burned from where I'd been struck and I realised that there was only one person who was going to be able to get my fiancé out of this predicament. "Go!" Rodney pushed me.

I stumbled back, and picking up my maroon skirts, fled, desperate to locate Jack.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Once again, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please review :) 


	6. Resurfacing

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC, but I do own this story and anything you don't recognize :)

**Chapter 6- Resurfacing**

I tore down the streets of Bordeaux in the hope that one of them would lead me to _The Black Pearl_. Where Jack might be, I could not guess, but I prayed that he had returned to his ship. Darkness had completely descended across the sky, so there was little light to guide me through the unfamiliar surroundings. Still, I had no idea if I was heading in the right direction.

Rounding a corner, my hair dancing wildly behind me, I ran hard into something solid. It omitted a loud 'oomph' and in my daze, I apologised with only a fleeting glance up. "Em?" A hand prevented me from continuing on my way.

At this point I looked up in recognition of the voice. "Jack!" I almost threw my arms around him in relief, but caught myself in time. "They've taken Edward!"

Jack looked away, his brow furrowing wistfully. "Who, now?"

This was definitely not the occasion for him to be playing childish games with me. My cheek still stung from where I had been slapped and my whole attire was in disarray. "My fiancé, Jack," I snapped. "Come on! If we make haste we may yet catch up with them."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him along after me. Jack still didn't appear to understand, but I had no intention of stopping to explain the finer details. On reaching the end of the street, I suddenly felt all the exhilaration deflate from me. My head slumped forward as I breathed a heavy sigh thick with despair. "I don't even know where we were when it happened," I realised.

Caught up in the rush of the moment, I'd completely abandoned all reason. Jack and I weren't about to engage in a stand-off with Edward's captives. Not that I even knew the location of our confrontation. I finally let go of Jack, though it could be said I had barely realised his hand was still in mine. "Ye need to slow down a tad, savvy?" Jack cut into my self-anguish. "Perhaps there be some prominent markings in the area?"

I calmed myself enough to consider Jack's words. Though it had been dark, I remembered clearly seeing a small storage area where a pile of sacks filled with straw had been deposited. I told Jack as much, adding that the location had also been a three-way street. "How do you always manage to get innocent people involved in your mistakes?" I asked him when resentment began to shroud my concern.

The pirate Captain chose to disregard my question and instead looked me over, a slight frown creasing his forehead. Unexpectantly, Jack touched his fingers to my right cheek. I flinched away from them in surprise. "Ye were hit?"

The sensation of his touch on my face left a soft tingle in its wake. "They've taken my fiancé, Jack," I prompted him, not caring for the simple infliction upon my cheek.

Jack scratched his chin in thought. "Can ye describe them to me?"

"There was a man who called himself Rodney. He told me he knows you," I said, watching Jack trying to recall the name. I knew his list of enemies would be long, so I shortened the options for him. "He was tall, bald on top."

At last it dawned on Jack of whom I was referring to and he made a face. It was a pained expression, one that you could tell just by looking at it that the pirate Captain definitely did not want anything to do with the topic that had just arisen. "What did he 'ave to say for himself?" Jack asked reluctantly.

"He asks that you meet with him tomorrow at midnight," I answered. "And that you should know what he wants."

For some time now, I had not experienced the rush of adrenaline or the desperation one feels when in a complicated and dangerous situation. When I'd been with Jack, everything had been different. I had always expected the pirate Captain and his crew would weave their way out of any trouble that arose. I, myself, had been privy to many such occasions. Naturally, I had learned to manage on my own and fight alongside the crew.

Now, though, I couldn't do this by myself. "Please help him, Jack," I asked, much more softly, placing a hand on the sleeve of his jacket.

Edward hadn't asked for any of this, nor had he ever been attacked in such a way. On this reflection, I felt a deep pang of sorrow. Edward was out of place and well out of comfort when he had accepted Jack's ship as a means of transport to visit my mother. Perhaps, after all, I should have waited for the festivities in Port Royal to be over. "When we get back to me ship, I'll get me crew together," Jack's voice seeped into my thoughts.

Relief washed over me. "Thankyou," I returned sincerely, and this time I did embrace him.

_With my arms wrapped securely around Jack, I gave him my most mischievous grin. Jack mirrored it. "'ave I told ye how lovely ye look today, darlin'?"_

_I made a show of thinking about it. "Not today," I concluded, my eyes shining._

"_Right, well, that will 'ave to be amended then," he said, pulling me in tighter._

I released my hold of Jack quickly, unable to meet his eyes. These memories were haunting me at the most inappropriate times. I hadn't held Jack like that since we parted, and I tried to block out the comforting sensation that always had, and still did, overwhelm me. Jack cleared his throat, sounding as though he too had been quite startled by the unexpected contact. "Shall we?" he asked, and together we headed back to _The Pearl_.

What followed that night was a long discussion of how Edward would be returned. I suggested just giving Rodney what he wanted, but it was brushed aside. Apparently, it was not a wise move if you expected the object or person to be handed over after the initial trade.

At last a plan was devised and I returned to my room to await the next evening. I lay down on the dark, empty bed, exhausted and worried, and my mind running over the day's events. Though my thoughts were with Edward and his safety, they continued to trail unwittingly back to a certain pirate Captain. Rolling over onto my side and wrapping an arm around the pillow in the hope I could fall asleep soon, I wanted nothing more than for the situation to be over.

------------

Midnight the next day came faster than I had imagined, and soon Jack and his crew were heading to the designated meeting place. Two crew members had been sent to locate the site Edward had been taken and when the time had come for Jack to leave, he had tried to convince me to stay behind. I had, of course, refused. "One," I'd told Jack. "You've never before had a problem with me coming along; and two, that's my fiancé he's taken and the blame lies with you. So if anyone has a right to make a decision here, it's me."

Jack had grimaced, opened his mouth, closed it and pulled another peculiar face before choosing to say nothing at all. As such, I was now travelling down the road I had fled from one night earlier, but on this occasion, with Jack by my side. "Over there," Tomas pointed to the open space in the distance where Edward and I had been set upon.

Jack turned to me. "Please, love," he begged me, his hands together as if in prayer. "Stay out of sight."

I agreed reluctantly, making myself scarce behind a deserted building hidden in shadows. Jack was supposed to be attending the meeting alone, so his crew also parted ways, secretly surrounding the area ready for attack; and then, we waited.

The streets in contrast to the bustle of the days, were almost silent once night fell. A dog barked somewhere in the distance, setting off others nearby. Then quiet. Footsteps signalled the arrival of Rodney and his men. I peered around the wall; Jack had his back to me and Rodney stood in front of him, his arms crossed in an act of intimidation. My eyes then fell on Edward. He appeared to be in good health, besides looking a little dishevelled. I held my breath as I quietly watched the scene unfold.

"Did you bring it?" Rodney asked Jack.

"May 'ave," Jack returned.

"You owe me a piece of the treasure, Sparrow," Rodney narrowed his eyes. "A fair trade, I call it."

The remark about the treasure of Queen Artemisia caught my attention. When I had mentioned the item of trade to Jack, he had skipped his way around telling me what it was. Though one thing had been certain, he was adamant in his refusal in giving Rodney what he wanted. I knew Jack had the treasure in a safe location and pieces of it in his cabin. I wondered why he wouldn't keep the promised negotiation when it could be the means to save my fiancé. "Then again, that girl aboard your ship would be plenty good enough as a replacement," Rodney continued, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

I frowned, not liking the way the conversation had turned. Certainly I knew that Jack would never take the option offered, but I had little doubt what the pirate Captain was thinking. Jack gave a wry grin. "Aye, that she would, 'ave no doubt. But the treasure it shall be."

As I began to roll my eyes at Jack's back, a soft scuffle in the pitch black around me alerted my attention. I stared intently into the impenetrable darkness, but could make out nothing. Guessing it to be my imagination or perhaps even a stray animal, I ignored it.

Jack tilted his head to the side to look past Rodney. "Right, I'll be having me that gentlemen you've taken."

Rodney laughed. "You sure are losing your negotiation skills, Sparrow."

"Same as yer losin' yer hostage then."

Preoccupied with watching the discussion, I hadn't noticed what was going on behind. Now I glanced past Rodney, who was whirling around, to find that Jack's crew had crept up on the other men and were holding them at knife point. Rodney spluttered out incoherent words and I guessed he must have had little dealings with pirates. "Never trust them," I whispered softly with a smile.

"Or noises in the dark," a low voice sounded in my ear as cold metal was pressed to my neck.

My heart leaped into my throat, making an exclamation of shock impossible. The silent assailant forced me out from behind the building with rough hands, and into the light. With his back still facing me, Jack had no idea of what was now occurring. Rodney's expression, once contorted in rage, changed into one much more pleasant at the sight of me. "Two can play this game, Sparrow," he said, nodding his head in my direction.

Jack swung around, his eyes going wide at the scene he now beheld. My captive held a pistol to my head and I dared not try and escape. "This is an interestin' predicament, love," he said to me casually, yet his face told otherwise.

For a moment, Jack, his crew and I had believed we'd won. Now things had turned for the worse. Jack had been right; I should never have come. However as the situation stilled, both parties considering their options, I realised something else. Something I thought I'd forgotten. The setting had provided a connection between my past and the present. There should be no reason why I couldn't get out of this in much the same way as I would have done when I use to consider myself one of the crew.

Yielding to these new thoughts, I glanced out of the corner of my eye at the pistol. I knew the trigger hadn't been pulled back yet so there was no chance of it going off prematurely. Steadying myself, I did what I concluded was warranted under the circumstances. Lifting a foot, I stamped down hard on the man's foot behind me. He let out an exclamation of pain as I lifted an arm and elbowed him hard in the stomach. He doubled over and swiftly I twirled around, removing the weapon from his hands.

Jack grinned, impressed. "Ye remember."

"You taught me," I began to grin back, my actions bringing to the surface my love for adventure and exhilaration that I'd believed had died after leaving Jack; but my smile faultered when I felt Edward's gaze on me while the crew called out heartened comments regarding my newfound vigour. However, I had no time to dwell on this as Jack tapped his tri-cornered hat at Rodney. "Wonderful doing business with ye."

------------

Back on _The Pearl_, I pulled Edward into a long kiss, glad to have him back unharmed. "Perhaps yer room would be an appropriate place for that?" I heard Jack say in passing by.

I grinned up at my fiancé. I couldn't be mad at Jack now that he had rescued Edward, but I decided to take up the pirate Captain's idea. Alone with my fiancé, I wrapped my arms around him in affection. "I was so worried about you."

While Edward's arms returning the gesture should have brought comfort, I sensed that something troubled him. I had no qualms in speculating what that might be. "I feel like I'm having to get to know you all over again," he finally said, an edge to his tone.

I chanced a glance up at his frowning face, loosening my hold on him. "I had no choice."

"Not that," Edward shook his head, moving away so he could pace the room."Mr Sparrow, even the crew, seem to knowyou betterthan I do."

"I've left all that behind," I replied softly. "I promise you that. What I did today was a one-off occurrence."

My fiancé stopped his incessant pacing and turned to look at me, running a hand through his short, dark hair. "Look Emily. If anything had happened to you…" Edward trailed off and suddenly I understood. "I could hardly contain my outrage when you were struck by that Rodney fellow. Then you went and got yourself caught up in that pirate's mess..."

My gaze softened and I took Edward's hand in mine. I lifted it up and placed his palm on the side of my face where I had been hit. "I'm fine," I smiled in reassurance at my fiancé and he returned a timid one back.

Just as he began to stoop down to kiss me, someone pounded relentlessly on the wooden door. Edward gave me a rueful look and then proceeded to the doorway, which, on opening, revealed the pirate Captain. His hands were behind his back, an unusual stance I took note of since he usually used his hands to animate his words. " 'm glad to see ye took me suggestion," Jack commented with a derisive wink at Edward.

Looking past my fiancé at the pirate Captain, I couldn't help but wonder if the reason he had come to visit was only in the hope he would be interrupting something. "If you'll excuse me, Edmund," Jack drawled, inviting himself in, meandering around Edward and then approaching me.

Edward drew in a deep calming breath and fortunately said nothing. Jack held out his hands, revealing the object which had been hidden behind his back. "m'lady," he said to me. "Yer hat."

My eyes flickered from the cream bonnet I had lost the previous night, to Jack. My gaze didn't leave his as I graciously accepted it from his hands. "Thankyou," I said sincerely, and with the tiniest accent of amazement.

"You're welcome," Jack returned, holding the intense look for a brief moment longer and thenturned to leave. On his way out, he paused next to my fiancé, who was a good deal taller than him and swivelled back around, making the beads in his hair jingle. "Celebratory drinks in the galley," Jack informed us before giving a meaningful glance at Edward. "If ye up for it, that is."

With that, he swept out of the room. Edward and I stared after him. "That man-" Edward began.

"Is impossible?" I finished. "I know."

My fiancé nodded. "To the galley then?"

"The celebration is for your safe return. I suspect we have little choice," I smiled.

Edward lent me his arm and we left the room. "For my return?" Edward questioned with a look of mock disbelief. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that's just an excuse to drink."

I laughed. "Believe me. Jack doesn't need a reason."

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you go, chapter six! Again, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review :) 


	7. Enigma

Disclaimer I do not own PotC

**Chapter 7- Enigma**

The so-called 'celebration' had gone well. Or at least that was until Edward got dragged into a drinking competition. Naturally he had declined, but the crew could be persuasive. One drink with them, they had claimed, and no more.

Edward was not much of a drinker. One glass of wine at a dinner function was more than enough for him. Unfortunately, a bottle of rum appeared to have a much harsher effect on him and soon that single drink turned into two, and then three. Now he was completely intoxicated and the crew had easily talked him into a game of cards.

I joined in for a short time, enjoying their company and looking on in interest at Edward, having never before seen him be so carefree, or, I thought to myself with a smile, so uncoordinated. As my fiancé continued to lose his money during lurid bets he hadn't a chance of winning, I displayed my own hand of cards face up in front of me. "I fold."

"Again, love?" Jack enquired, looking at me suspiciously from behind his cards. "'fraid of losin' yer hard earned money?"

"At least I earned it in a respectable manner," I returned, sitting back in my chair.

The crew let out an audible 'ooh' at my comeback before breaking into a round of laughter. Jack frowned at me and then his men and I patted his arm apologetically. Spotting Tomas siting quietly in the corner of the room, I passed my winnings to Edward who was in dire need of extra help and pushed my chair back, planning to leave. Jack noticed and leant over to me, flashing me a brief look at his cards. "Four Jacks', love. Imagine the possibilities," he quipped with a cheeky grin.

I shook my head. "I'd rather not," I replied, but couldn't help a smile that betrayed me.

Finally dragging myself away from the table, I made my way over to Tomas. After asking permission, I joined him. Tomas was sober, a feat that would have been deemed impossible on a pirate ship, but I recalled that he had experienced problems related to alcohol in the past and was now sworn off the drink. "Your quiet tonight," I stated the obvious with a friendly smile.

"I'm just watchin'," came Tomas' reply. "This is like old times, aye?"

I glanced over at the men seated around the table. Edward was now offering his grey jacket in place of money and the crew were laughing at him in friendly jest. Jack had a smug grin on his face as he took another swig of rum before proclaiming, "'m glad ye ran outta shillings, Eddie, cause a gentlemen's coat is jus' what I'm after."

Another round of laughter followed and my gaze didn't stray from Jack's smiling face as I answered with a sigh, "Yes, it is."

Tomas watched me out of the corner of his eye, sensing my nostalgia. "Ye ever miss it?"

I nodded, looking at him "Sometimes."

Tomas ran a hand through his blonde, untamed hair. "The crew missed ye too when ye left," he said in thought. "Why did ye go?"

I shifted my gaze back to Jack, my reflections taking me far away from the present conversation.

_My feet pounded on the gravel and the wind whipped through my long hair as I dashed towards the unscrupulous tavern. The Faithful Bride in Tortuga finally swam into view; numerous candles burning brightly surrounded it. Hurrying past wenches and other shady characters that roamed around the building, I disappeared inside. I'd been here with Jack on many occasions and knew exactly where I would find him._

_After dodging a brawl that started up just as I entered, I found the corner table I was searching for. Mr Gibbs looked up at me, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "Couldn't stay away from him, lass?" he winked at me, not noticing my tousled appearance._

_Breathing hard, I stared at the empty chair next to him. "Where's Jack?"_

"_Gone to get us another drink, Em," he replied, indicating the empty bottles on the table top. "What seems to be the matter, lass? You're supposed to be ill in bed."_

_Disregarding my health, I plunged into my short story, "I heard some men talking nearby and they recognized _The Pearl._ Mr Gibbs, they were men from the Royal navy!"_

"_Red coats? Here?" he sounded just as surprised as me._

"_You need to get back to the ship and prepare to leave," I said. "I'll get Jack."_

_Mr Gibbs nodded. "I should warn ye though, lass. He isn't in a very fit state," he cautioned me. Mr Gibbs appeared quite concerned about this and I briefly wondered why Jack's intoxication was cause for disquiet when it had never been before. "Funny that," he added, furrowing his brow._

_As Mr Gibbs left, I pushed my way through the rowdy patrons of the tavern until I reached the bar. A scantily clad bar maid looked me up and down as I approached, and still there was no sign of Jack. "Where is he?" I mumbled to myself, scanning the area._

"_Ye lookin' fer someone, honey?" the girl behind the counter asked me, placing a hand on her hip._

"_Aye," I said, in the hope and immense possibility that she would know who Jack was. "A pirate Captain, not much taller than me. He'd be wearing a tri-cornered hat and a navy coat. Captain Jack Sparrow's his name."_

"_All you had to say was Sparrow, girl," she answered. "Last I saw him he was headin' up the stairs. If he was lookin' for a good time, I've no doubt he'll get one."_

_I glanced at the stairwell through the crowds and then looked back at the bar maid. "What?" I breathed out in incomprehension, fervently not wanting to understanding._

_The girl gave me a strange look. "Men don't go up there alone, honey," she raised an eyebrow, suggesting the implications of those words._

_My eyes flew wide and I swirled around to make for the stairs._

"Emily?" Tomas's voice intruded on my memory. "Sorry, I shouldn't 'ave asked ye such a personal question."

"No, it's alright," I shook my head, trying to clear any further thoughts of that night from my mind. "I just…I think I need some air."

Excusing myself from his presence, I headed to the deck. The galley had been warm and stuffy, and the night air offered a refreshing change and the promise of peace and quiet.

Placing my hands on the side rail of the ship, I glanced out over the dark water as a slight breeze blew my auburn hair back away from my face. This is what I had loved about living on Jack's ship; the freedom one had. To just be able to breathe it in and live in the moment. "Needin' some fresh air?" someone asked, startling me.

I turned around. "Mr Gibbs!"

"Sorry to scare ye, lass," he smiled at me in apology.

Evidently he had been at the helm on duty this night, but I had been oblivious to my surroundings when I'd arrived on deck. Mr Gibbs frowned at me quizzically. "Are ye alrigh' Emily?"

Mr Gibbs was one man I knew I could rely on; it was through loyalty he had become Jack's First Mate, not to mention a very good friend to me. So I decided to chance a confession. "Tomas said something not long ago," I told Mr Gibbs, walking him back to his post.

"And wha' was that, exactly?" he asked, although there was a tone to his voice that made me wonder if he had already guessed.

"He asked me if I had missed everyone," I said. "And why I left."

"What did ye say?"

I looked out towards the water. "I told him that of course I missed being here."

Mr Gibbs placed his hands on the large, wooden wheel, commandeering the ship in a dissimilar way to Jack. "But ye didn't tell him why ye left without sayin' goodbye," he finished for me.

"How could I?" I said softly, feeling the soft spray off the ocean caress my cheeks. "It was difficult enough at the time. If only Jack hadn't…"

Mr Gibbs stopped watching the ocean to face me properly and rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Hadn't wha't?"

I glanced at him, perplexed. I'd come to visit Mr Gibbs before I went away, knowing I owed someone some sort of explanation for my sudden departure. "You know what happened," I said.

Mr Gibbs gave a slight nod. "Aye, I do," he replied half-heartedly, almost as though he understood something I didn't.

I frowned, puzzling over his peculiar behaviour. Feeling like I was required to reiterate why Jack and I had separated, at least for Mr Gibbs sake, I continued bitterly, "Jack didn't need me when I was with him. He had plenty of other women company to keep him occupied."

An unexpected ache nudged at my chest at the reminder. "Did he?" Mr Gibbs raised both eyebrows to eye me meaningfully.

"I saw him, Mr Gibbs," I said quietly, a brief painful image flashing through my mind. I wished Jack's First Mate would stop speaking in riddles.

Mr Gibbs returned his focus back to the ocean, his hands determinedly guiding the wheel. It seemed he had almost forgotten we had been speaking, until he finally said, "All I'm sayin' is, maybe ye did see that, but perhaps there's a chance ye didn't."

There was now anair of mysterysurrounding that night in Tortuga and it caused me to be apprehensive. The First Mate was hinting ideas that I had never conceived, or more rightly, that I had dismissed as impossible. "Mr Gibbs?" I asked, bewildered.

It was right at that moment the tension of the night was broken by loud, rowdy voices ascending from the galley, up onto the quarterdeck. I turned to see Jack and Edward stumbling out from the doorway. My fiancé's arm was slung around Jack in a true drunken pose whilst he proclaimed loudly, "You're a real gentlemen, Mr Sparrow, and don't you let anyone tell you otherwise!"

I winced. Edward was going to regret this night assuming he remembered any of it. I left the helm and Mr Gibbs to make my way down to the two men. "Honey!" my fiancé exclaimed with a sloppy grin. "Mr Sparrow's been telling me intriguing tales about you."

Edward laughed, leaning harder on Jack for support. I gave him a weak smile before narrowing my eyes at Jack. "Has he just?" I asked, my question aimed more at the pirate Captain rather than my fiancé.

"Don't fret, love. It was only the best ones, honestly," Jack promised me with a wave of his free arm, the other being clenched by Edward who was attempting to remain upright.

"I doubt many of the stories," Edward slurred. "You would never have done half the things Mr Sparrow claims."

Edward laughed harder, at what, it was impossible to determine, but he soon stopped abruptly. His face paled to an ashen colour and Jack leant forward to look upon Edward's nauseous expression. The pirate Captain hurried to distance himself from my fiancé, clamouring to my side before Edward made an awkward dash towards starboard.

Jack breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Edward emptied out his nights indulgement over the side of the ship. "That was a close one," Jack said, brushing himself off, grateful my fiancé hadn't been sick on him.

I pulled a face at Jack and then moved over to be by Edward's side. Rubbing a soothing hand over his back, I glanced over to see Jack speaking to Mr Gibbs at the helm. I prayed Jack's First Mate wouldn't menton our earlier conversation. After Edward had stopped spilling out the contents of his stomach, I called an unwilling Jack over to help me carry my fiancé to our room. Although he tried to send Mr Gibbs in his place, a threat to empty out his rum stash into Davy Jones' Locker was enough persuasion.

The pirate Captain dropped Edward down onto the bed and I propped him up properly, placing a pillow behind his head. Edward was now well and truly out. We stared down at the ruffled, still form of my fiancé. "Ye know, love, he needs to get out more often," Jack said pointedly.

Torn between frustration and amusement, I said unconvincingly, "This is your fault."

Jack kept his innocent and naïve demeanour. "The finger of blame should not be cast so freely, darlin'," he said, raising a hand.

I shook my head, ushering him out of the room and closing the door behind us. We found ourselves cramped together in a slim corridor that led on to the crew's quarters and then the deck. Our closeness brought discomfort to me, and so I took a small stepaway when I felt the door pressing against my back. In the dark, I could scarcely make out Jack's features, but I could sense his dark eyes on mine. "Where'd ye meander off to tonight, Em?" he asked, the smell of rum filling my senses.

"I was keeping Mr Gibbs company," I replied, opting for the half-truth.

"I see," he glanced down thoughtfully. I watched his outline swaying back and forth in the darkness until he went on, "While ye were gone, I'd been doing some thinkin'. Next port call, perhaps, we could 'ave that drink ye promised me? What say you?"

I dreaded the idea of having to spend time alone with the pirate Captain, and even worse, telling Edward who still had no clue as to the debt I owed Jack. However, a deal was a deal. "Fine," I sighed. "Where is the next Port?"

Jack gave me a strange look. "Tortuga."

My heart skipped a beat. I hardly dared to believe he would ask me to go there. That place had been the beginning of the end of our relationship. I swallowed back my indignation to repeat, incredulously, "Tortuga?"

"Aye, Tortuga," Jack answered, making to slip quickly away from me before hesitating. Turning back around, he added, "I think it will be good for ye."

With that, he left, and I remained behind to stare blankly after him.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** A big thankyou to those who reviewed! I really hope you liked this new chapter :) 


	8. Witness

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own PotC

**Chapter 8- Witness**

"_Tortuga."_

Jack's answer had played over and over again through my head all night. When I awoke, if indeed I'd ever truly been asleep, Edward was again bringing up the remaining contents of his stomach. He then lay in bed for the rest of the day with an insufferable headache and no clue as to what had occurred the previous night.

I would have preferred to keep it that way, but the crew decided to make things much more difficult. "How's ye head today, Ed?" Mervyn and Tomas came bounding into the room to catch a glimpse of his bedraggled appearance.

Mervyn then proceeded to give my fiancé a friendly thump on the shoulder. "Ye earned the day in bed," he laughed loudly, not seeming to notice Edward's grimace at the sound.

Tomas stood back, his hands on his waist. "And ye 'ave to look after this pathetic fellow, Emily?" he winked at me.

"So it would seem," I said, smiling. "But I'm afraid the two of you in here is not going to help him recover any faster."

Mervyn turned around and gave a meaningful look at Tomas. "Do ye 'ear that, Tom?"

Tomas nodded, returning the grave expression. "We're being kicked out, mate."

Glancing quickly at Edward, his eyes thanked me for saying what he wouldn't for fear of being rude. "Unbelievable," Mervyn shook his head at me, a mischievous sparkle in his eye. "Our best mate 'ere is suffering and ye want us to leave."

I laughed. "I think it's for the best," I told them.

Reluctantly Tomas and Mervyn left the room, grumbling 'for the best', under their breaths, making me laugh again. When they were gone, I noticed Edward was watching me. Now was as good a time as any to tell him about the deal I'd made with Jack. "Edward," I said, turning around and pretending to search for something in the dresser drawer. "Do you remember when I was…invited to join in a swordfight with Jack?"

"How could I forget?" his answer came back to me, but he sounded as though he wasn't really paying close attention to what I was saying.

"Well, Jack asked me to go into town with him if he won." I paused, waiting for Edward to make a remark on this. He didn't, so I continued. "Tonight we'll be arriving in Tortuga, so I'm expected to go with him."

I stopped searching pointlessly through the drawer to turn around and look at Edward. He was holding a hand to his head, his eyes squinting at me as if I was difficult to see. "As much as I'd love to spend more time with Mr Sparrow, I'm afraid I won't be able to," he said, his voice carrying an exasperated note to it.

I looked at him in puzzlement. "But it's best you don't disappoint him," Edward went on, closing his eyes again.

It was then it registered what Edward was saying. He had assumed he too was invited, and I was glad I didn't have to tell him otherwise. "I'll let him know," I played along, placing a quick kiss to his forehead.

----------

I combed a brush through my long, auburn hair before piling it in a respectable manner atop my head. I took a short sweeping gaze at myself in the only mirror I had brought with me. My reflection stared back, silently wondering why I was going to so much trouble on my appearance. _"For him?"_ it seemed to ask.

I looked away. This wasn't about making an impression. If Jack was going to force me to relive that dreaded night, I wanted to do it with him remembering what he lost too. Saying goodbye to Edward, I headed for the deck. That voice inside my head was unrelenting in questioning my motives. "Stop it," I told myself firmly, pulling open the door and stepping out onto the quarterdeck.

"Stop wha't?"

Spinning quickly to my right, I found Jack lounging next to the door I'd just emerged from and looking mildly interested in why I was talking to myself. "Ye know, love, talking to yerself is the first sign of madness," he went on, innocently inspecting his hands.

"Actually, the first sign of madness is looking for hair on the palm of your hands," I returned swiftly, raising an eyebrow.

Jack gave his palms the once over, frowning at them as though they might start sprouting tiny hairs at any given moment. "Point proven," I smiled to myself.

Giving his hands one more suspicious look, Jack's dark eyes found their way back to mine. "Ye ready, I see," he gestured at my mauve dress. "Shall we?"

------

Walking into Tortuga was akin to finding myself in a reoccurring nightmare. I kept my eyes to the ground, afraid to look up and see the same people and places that had haunted my dreams since the night I had left the pirate Captain. Yet the familiarity of the scents and sounds that surrounded _The Faithful Bride_ were impossible to ignore. If Jack hadn't taken my arm in his, I would have remained decisively behind on his ship.

Squeezing past the crowds inside the tavern, I could feel Jack leading me to the corner table we use to sit at. I made to pull back on his arm and refuse to go any further. However, I did not want to give Jack the satisfaction of knowing exactly how much being here was bothering me, so I proceeded to the chairs without complaint. The pirate Captain offered to get me a drink and I watched him go, torn between staying where I sat or fleeing.

"Honestly, love, I thought ye'd be gone by the time I got back," Jack said with a mischievous grin when he returned, passing me my drink of rum.

"So did I," I returned, half to myself.

Taking the drink, I took a long swig; heavens knew I was going to need it. Jack eyed me over his own rum. "I didn't bring ye 'ere to upset ye, darlin'," he offered.

"No?" I leant forward on one elbow. "Why did you bring me here, Jack?"

"Thought ye loved watchin' the tavern brawls, love," Jack said innocently, gesturing to one which had just started up.

I ignored him. "If this is so you can make up some daft excuse about why you were fraternizing with another woman, don't bother," I returned shortly.

"Lucky I'm not about to start makin' up excuses then, aren't I?" Jack smirked. "Actually darlin', I'm planning on showin' ye."

I stared disbelievingly. "You're going to show me?"

Jack nodded and then tilted his head to the left, indicating I should look in that direction. "See the girl behind the bar?"

I looked towards the counter, my gaze falling upon a blonde haired woman; the very same woman whom I had found consorting with Jack. I closed my eyes briefly, not wanting to see anything that would encourage the pain of that night to consume me. "She's familiar to you?" Jack's voice entered my thoughts.

"Not as familiar as you, I'm sure," I said flatly.

Jack pulled a face. "Keep a sharp eye on her, love."

"Your eyes aren't enough?"

"Emily," Jack insisted, placing his hand on top of mine which had been resting on the table. "Work with me 'ere."

I glanced down at his hand that was on mine, a soft tingle of familiarity warming me from the inside. "Alright," I agreed, only half-wishing he would withdraw his arm.

When he did, I took hold of my rum glass and emptied it. Jack raised an interested eyebrow. "That'll go straight to yer head, darlin'," he warned me.

"That's exactly where I want it to go," I replied with a wry smile.

-----

"How'd ye meet him?"

I blinked. "Who?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Edward?" I caught on, my mind not quite keeping up with the conversation.

"Aye, unless ye got another gentlemen hidin' in yer room neither me onesies or dear Edward know about."

Jack and I had now passed our third round of rum and if the pirate Captain was feeling the effects, he certainly didn't show it. I, on the other hand, would surely regret my attempts to drown my sorrow.

I laughed. "Why that would be impossible!" I exclaimed seriously, leaning forward on both elbows.

"Improbable darlin'," Jack suggested, following my lead and leaning forward too.

Jack's face seemed awfully close to mine. I felt as though all I had to do was lean in that little bit further...I shook my head, pushing my rum glass away from me. "I met Edward some time after you," I finally gathered my thoughts to answer the question.

"Good thing too," Jack said with smirk.

I returned a slight smile. "He was the son of one of my father's friends. Edward and I were a smart match, they thought."

"Indeed," Jack agreed, a twinge of sarcasm in his voice.

An awkward silence followed the short conversation. "Did she ever 'ave a reason not to like ye?"

The swift change in topics again confused me. "Who?" I asked.

"The lady in red," Jack nodded towards the blonde-haired woman in the distance.

"Oh," I said, now understanding. "Yes, she does."

It was a challenge for me to recall those past events with the intoxicating result of drinking too much clouding my mind. After a brief moment, however, I began to speak. "We were once childhood friends," I remembered. "Madison lived next door to me in Port Royal."

I watched her flirt with a couple of drunken men whom were more than pleased by her affections. "Did ye still steal one of her dolls, love?" Jack guessed.

I giggled, the idea amusing to my now hazy thoughts. "My mother was married to a wealthy man, as you well know," I went on. "While Madison was the daughter of an upper class family, it was respectable for me to visit her. Unfortunately her father abandoned his family for another woman and they were left to fend for themselves."

I glanced over at her sadly. "They lost everything. Their wealth, their class and status. Then my father refused to let me visit her anymore."

Her jealousy and resentment, nevertheless, ran deeper than I had ever considered when I discovered her working in the Tortuga tavern years later. However, I had never anticipated she possessed the cruelty to take Jack away from me. My eyes once turned upon her in sympathy, quickly changed to a much more sour expression. In any way I tried to look at the situation, it was unforgivable what she had done to me and Jack.

Jack seemed thoughtful after the story I had presented him with and he stared down into his nearly empty glass of rum. It was at this time, I chanced a look around the tavern. Nothing much had changed, I realized. _The_ _Faithful Bride_ was still as filthy, rowdy and disrespectable as it always had been.

My gaze wandered past Jack, not staring at anything in particular. The alcohol was now well and truly in my system, and my glassy eyes fell on a familiar stairwell in the distance. My gaze was transfixed on them, but I frantically wanted to pull away. I felt as though I was somehow floating in their direction, yet my feet remained firmly on the ground. There'd only been one time I had ever climbed those steps.

_My legs felt like weights as I ascended the stairs. There was no way Jack would have come here. He couldn't have…could he? The bar maid must have made a mistake, I convinced myself. My heart fluttered nervously and I tried to calm my fears. There had never been a reason for me not to trust Jack. So why was it so hard for me to believe he wouldn't do this to me now?_

_I reached the top of the stairwell and found myself looking down a short, wide corridor. A blank timber wall stared innocently back at me from the far end, and three wooden doors were on either side of the hallway. Only two doors were firmly closed, so I made my way down to the first. Scanning the area, I pressed my ear to the door. When I could distinguish no sounds, I muttered, "This is ridiculous."_

_To my surprise, the door suddenly began to swing open and I scurried away from it. Out stepped a young wench, dressed in a revealing blue dress, followed by a short, burly man with long, brown hair. They both gave me odd stares, as they disappeared downstairs and I breathed a sigh of relief._

_I then glanced warily at the last closed door. Even had he been intoxicated, Jack would never have gone with another woman. Even with these persuasive thoughts, I moved towards the door slowly and tentatively raised a hand to knock. Although not really expecting an answer, I waited. My heavy breathing of anticipation was the only reply I received._

_Then I could take it no longer; I had to know. My hand went to the handle. To my surprise it was unlocked, so I pushed it open quietly, disinclined to disturb whoever may be inside. If only I'd stayed oblivious to this mystery, then perhaps I could have saved myself the heart-wrenching scene of which I walked in on. Nothing could have prepared me for the ripping sensation that coursed through my chest, nor the feeling that the ground was swallowing me whole._

_The room was relatively bare, apart from a large, double bed and a small table with a low-burning lamp upon it. However, it wasn't that which had taken all my attention, but the two people entangled on the end of the mattress. Jack sat on the edge of the bed, his white shirt being opened by a blonde haired woman who sat on his lap, her legs wrapped around him. _

_His bejeweled hands caressed her thighs, her skirts having been pushed up to rest bunched up around her waist. Her lips, pressed to Jack's ever so passionately, moved down to his neck…and then, he saw me._

_In the moment Jack's eyes connected with mine, was the moment that I knew it was real. Initially I had been observing from afar, detached from the impossible scenario. Now the truth was crushing, and I could do nothing save stare back, my eyes betraying the anguish that rocked me. "Emily," I thought I heard Jack say, but I could barely focus on anything except the pounding of my heart._

_This was my Captain. His touch, his caress, his kiss; they were mine. How could Jack give something that was so special to me, away so easily? The woman on his lap began to turn around, but then Jack hurried to his feet and she slipped ungracefully onto the bed. Jack didn't appear to notice. There were only two people in this room now. Jack was swaying more than usual and his dark eyes, usually deep and mysterious were unfocused, yet somehow they still saw me and they filled with guilt. My mouth opened and I stumbled foolishly, "I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't realize…" I made to back out of the room when I somehow remembered the reason I'd come here. "There are red coats here…just thought you ought to know…"_

_My voice trembled with suppressed emotions begging to be released, but I could not allow them to escape; not now. Finally my mind awoke to make a decision. I swung around, pulling the door and the devastating scene shut behind me. The last thing I had seen was Jack taking a hesitant step forward to stop me, the look in his eyes something I would never forget. Delaying the tears that stung my eyes, I fled down the stairs and out of the tavern._

My eyes focused back on the stairs and my attention stayed on them as I envisioned the younger version of myself running down them. Then my gaze strayed to Jack as he watched a couple of men brawl over an unpaid drink. Certainly, he was handsome, although it had not been his looks that had attracted me. Jack had a sense of humor and charisma unmatched by any other man I had ever met, and his ability to take life in a lighthearted manner always amazed me. Not to mention the daft tales he was very proud of telling.

Jack's skin, in the faint light of the tavern, gave off a suntanned glow and I had the strange urge to be closer to him; to have contact with him, have him touch me in the way he use too. Suddenly I missed him so much; it felt like a part inside of me was being squeezed so tightly I could barely breathe and I almost reached out to make those deep, dark eyes of his fall back on me. "Why did you do it?" I said so quietly, I barely even heard myself speak.

Now that his eyes were upon me, I felt uncomfortable and wished I hadn't spoken at all. Jack tilted his head, frowning in question. Then he followed my gaze to the stairs in the distance and grimaced, showing off his gold teeth. Jack wanted not to be having this conversation, that much was clear. He scanned the tavern for a place to escape to, but when he determined there could be no avoiding me, he tried a different approach. "Ye want another drink darlin'? I'll jus' go get ye one."

Jack was halfway out of his chair when he suddenly stopped, his eyes focused on the bar. He quickly slid back into his chair and leant forward conspicuously to whisper, "Watch her."

Although previously lost in my own private memories, I did as I was told. Madison's long, blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders as she stood at the bar, filling two glasses with alcohol. She soon stopped, glanced quickly around the tavern before disappearing behind the counter. I furrowed my brow, glanced at Jack, then allowed my gaze to return to the woman at the bar.

Madison was now standing once more before the drinks, something clenched in her hand. I watched as she dropped something into each glass, but it dissolved not long after it had sunk to the bottom. What I had just witnessed took some time to register. I stared wide eyed at the bar as she picked up the drinks to return each to their respective owners. So stunned was I, that I sat tied to my chair by invisible bindings, desperately wanting to move or let out an exclamation of some sort, but at the same time, not daring to believe what I had just observed.

At last I found my voice. "She put something in their drinks!" I exclaimed, horrified by that notion.

I leapt to my feet, intent on rushing forward to prevent her from reaching the men who were her next prey, but the room was spinning much too fast. I stumbled back, knocking back into the table when Jack's hand caught my arm and steadied me. "Em," he said, offering nothing more.

"We have to warn them," I insisted, trying to pull out of his grasp.

Despite having just witnessed my once childhood friend resort to drugging men to earn her way, I was blind to the obvious implications of why Jack had brought me back to Tortuga. "Talkin' to gentlemen already too drunk to stand on their own feet doesn't often get ye anywhere, love," Jack said, still holding my elbow.

I looked up at him, ready to protest, when the words disappeared before they left my lips. I may have been intoxicated to the point my surroundings were out of focus, but Jack's innocence was suddenly and painfully clear. _I had been wrong._

Jack hadn't wanted to go with her that night. He hadn't made the decision to abandon me for another woman. That was why Mr Gibbs had been so concerned about him; Jack had consumed very little and yet was entirely inebriated and incapable of making a coherent choice. _He was drugged_. The reality of this revelation hit me sharply. If I'd known…if I'd realized…Jack and I could still be together. I felt sick, although it was hard to determine if it was due to the alcohol or the repercussions of my foolhardy actions two years before.

Jack and I stared at each other, for how long, I didn't know. My head was spinning, as was the room, and I grew more and more nauseous. I wanted to say something, apologize, but what could be said? "Jack," I said softly, uncertain what I was going to say next, but fortunately Jack seemed to know exactly what I meant.

His rough hand brushed my cheek, and his concerned gaze searched my blue eyes for something. "Think it's time we get back to _The_ _Pearl_, love" Jack said, taking my arm and leading me out of the tavern and into the fresh night air.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ **A huge thankyou to those who reviewed once again! I apologize if there are any errors in this chapter. I've been trying to post it for a few days but the document manager wouldn't open my file properly. It still wouldn't open it tonight, so I'm kinda posting it blind :) By the way, this chapter will sort of be in two parts. I had to end it there because otherwise it would have ended up incredibly long. So the next chapter will be up soon! 


	9. Regrets and Misgivings

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything associated with PotC

**Chapter 9- Regrets and Misgivings**

Crossing the grounds towards the rowboat we'd come ashore on was enormously difficult. The muddy grass kept sticking to the bottom of my dress and shoes and the whole world appeared to be on a strange slant, making it difficult to walk. When we reached the waters edge, Jack left me briefly so he could slide the small boat back into the ocean. On his return, I caught his arm. Even with the rum affecting me so, I knew something needed to be said. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I misjudged you," I said softly.

Jack looked down at the ground. "Aye. So am I," he said.

"I never stopped thinking about you; the whole two years," I told him carelessly.

This wasn't exactly what had been planned. I'd wanted to apologize for not trusting him and not having faith that he wouldn't discard me for another woman. Regrettably, it was now the rum doing all the talking. "There were times I hated Edward for not being you."

Jack shifted uncomfortably, for the first time uncertain how to reply. Scanning his golden face, his well-defined cheekbones and the two braids that hung down from his chin, I realized I didn't want the night to be over. I enjoyed being with Jack too much and I didn't want to let him go; not again. I'd made that mistake once before.

Forgetting myself, I swept closer to Jack and wrapped my arms around him in a warm embrace. It felt so good to just be able to hold him again. "I want to stay on _The_ _Pearl_," I whispered to him. "I don't want to be married."

Jack placed his hands awkwardly on my shoulders. To return the embrace would be inappropriate in light of the condition I was in, not to mention my engagement to Edward who remained on board the ship. "That's a discussion ye should 'eve with yer fiancé," Jack replied quietly.

I ran a hand down the side of his face and leant in to rest my forehead against his. Our closeness forced his hands down to my waist. "Do you ever think about us?" I asked, my nose gently brushing his as I looked up.

"At the moment?" Jack questioned and in the faint light saw a slight grin form across his mouth.

I giggled and I felt Jack relax against me. "Shall we?" he indicated the boat with his eyes.

Untangling my arms from around him, Jack began to turn to lead me towards the shoreline. Catching his wrist I stopped him and pulled the pirate Captain back to me. "Do you remember what it was like?" I asked, leaning against him to support myself.

Jack glanced down at my slumped form which rested on him. "Remember wha't, love?" he inquired, giving me a suspicious look.

"This," I said, and, not contemplating what I was about to do, and possibly incapable of making a rational decision, I brought my lips against Jack's. He held back for a moment, and then slowly he moved his mouth back against mine.

In that moment it all came back to me. There was no need to reflect on what Jack and I once had because now it was clear; we had never lost it. Jack's arms were where I belonged; I should never have left him. I could have let myself get lost in the passion, the taste of my Captain and the desire to stay with him, like this, forever. Only…Jack stepped away.

I reopened my eyes to look at him. His own gaze reflected my yearning, but there was something else there. Despite my hazy mind, I suddenly felt incredibly guilty. "I want to go back now," I said dejectedly, looking out towards _The Pearl_ and running my forefinger across my mouth, Jack's taste still lingering there.

Jack studied me and briefly I hoped he would take me in his warm embrace once more. "Wonderful idea," he said enthusiastically. "Although, as much as I enjoyed it, love, yer not in yer right mind." Draping an arm around my shoulders, he walked me over to the rowboat. "Probably a good thing ye won't remember it," I thought he added under his breath, but I couldn't be sure.

As Jack swept the oars through the black ocean, a silence had descended over us. On my part, it was due to tiredness and anguish. A lone voice of reason in my mind told me I had made a fool of myself, and yet at the same time I didn't care. My head was much too heavy and the bobbing of the boat in the water caused the disorientation to grow. Closing my eyes to rest them, I swayed backwards, and suddenly I was falling.

My eyes flew open and reached out to grab hold of anything that would halt the freefall. Something piercing cold and wet coursed through my body and I recognized the swirling bubbles and foam surrounding me as the ocean. My dress, already thick with layers, became heavier and I could sense my body being dragged down towards Davy Jones' Locker. My lungs begged and pleaded for air, and involuntarily my body tried to take a deep breath. Salty water gushed into my nose and mouth and stung my eyes, and after feebly attempting to resurface again, I allowed the weight of my dress to drag me down.

----

I gasped as oxygen surged through my body. Rolling onto my side, I coughed up the remainder of the suffocating water. Blinking away my blurry vision, Jack's wet face swam into view over me. "She's fine!" I heard someone yell out and it was only then I saw that the rest of the crew were also around me; I'd managed to arrive back on the ship.

Feeling nauseous and dazed, I remained where I was, not bothering to try and get up. Droplets of water rolled along Jack's face as he looked down at me and I stared back blankly, unable to focus my mind on the situation. It was then a pair of hands reached out and grabbed Jack's shoulders, yanking him away. Shouting that seemed a world away followed, but instead of concentrating on the argument, I allowed the darkness of sleep to finally overcome me and I heard no more.

----

A loud _bang_ awoke me from my deep slumber. As I pulled my tired eyes open, I heard someone mutter their frustrations under their breath. Despite my stomach turning over and the aching of my head, I quickly sat upright. Edward had his back to me and seemed to be holding his hand as if it pained him. "Edward?" I called to him uncertainly.

I wondered what he could possibly be so upset about. "Emily," Edward turned around, looking slightly guilty. "I must apologize for waking you."

"It's fine," I assured him. "Are you alright?"

My fiancé was flustered, that much was obvious by his red face and unkempt hair. He looked as though he hadn't slept all night. "I should be asking you the same thing," Edward avoided answering the question as he walked over to the bedside.

I frowned, trying hard to recall what had happened the previous night. I had no recollection of how I had managed to get myself to bed, and yet here I was, dressed in my night gown. "Perhaps this will help," Edward said, anger bubbling just below the surface. "Mr Sparrow got you completely intoxicated and almost allowed you to drown."

He raised both his eyebrows at me, awaiting my reaction. I opened my mouth then closed it again. Edward's barely contained outrage was, to my mind, entirely unfair and unnecessary; here I was, safely in bed. I couldn't remember anything past my third drink and I hadn't been the only one recently inebriated. This thought I decided to voice aloud. "Jack didn't force me to drink, Edward. It was my choice," I said, returning his annoyed expression. "Much like you too, had a choice."

This was definitely not a good time for him to have an argument with me. I desperately wanted to remember me and Jack's night in Tortuga and Edward's admonishing tone was not assisting in any way. Edward stared at me indignantly. "Emily," he began sharply, placing a hand on the bed.

It was then I noticed why he looked to be in pain when I had woken earlier. His right hand was sporting green and blue bruises. "What happened to your hand?" I interrupted his imminent lecture to inspect it.

"Working on a ship is hardly my forte," Edward said as a means of explanation, avoiding my interested gaze. Slipping his hand from my grasp, he asked, "Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head. What I really needed was fresh air to wake me up, so I slid the covers off me and stood up. Edward furrowed his brow in disapproval, but left the room soon after, allowing me time to change. Instead of making for the deck after I was dressed, I headed to the galley for a drink. It was there I found Mervyn searching the cupboards; for rum, I could only assume. "Good afternoon, Em," he greeted me with a smile.

"Is it that late already?" Having not been outside yet, I had had no idea how long I'd slept in for.

"Aye," Mervyn said, gathering as many bottles as he possibly could in his arms. "Yer a lot better off than your fiancé ever was though, specially after yer long night; taking a late night swim and all. Even the Cap'ns barely been outta 'is cabin."

The mention of Jack brought strange memories to mind and I decided it might be an idea to have a talk with said Captain. Leaving the galley, I arrived on the quarterdeck, and although Mervyn had commented on Jack's lack of presence at the helm, I was still surprised to see him missing. Edward was in the distance, having a conversation with Mr Gibbs who had taken up the pirate Captain's post. Waving to a couple of Jack's crew who had called out greetings to me, I made my way to the Captain's quarters.

Normally I was well-mannered, knocking and waiting to be invited inside. However, something told me Jack had no desire for visitors. If he wasn't at the helm, commandeering the ship he loved more than anything else, Jack wasn't about to allow my presence to intrude either. So, knocking and then announcing myself, I proceeded inside. "Didn't have enough last night?" I asked when I walked in on him taking a long swig from a bottle of rum.

"Ye can never 'ave enough, darlin'. Although, in yer case…" Jack said, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

A very bruised eye. I stared. I had had every intention of asking Jack what had occurred in Tortuga, but on seeing the mark on his face, the question flew out of my mind. "Jack," I said, picking up my skirts and hurrying over to his chair. "What happened to you?"

I surprised myself by the concern I had for Jack's well-being. After all, I had barely been this worried for my fiancé's bruised hand. I took in a sharp intake of breath. Edward's hand, Jacks eye; it all made sense. "No," I said, incredulously. "He hit you."

I could scarce believe my fiancé would resort to such violence to vent his frustrations. The evidence, however, was quite clear.

Jack leapt to his feet, hurried over to me and held up both hands. "It was an accident, love."

"An accident?" I repeated, dubiously. "Let me guess. You ran into his fist?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Aye! Exactly as ye said."

"I highly doubt that," I frowned. "When did this happen?"

"Las' night," Jack answered, pulling a face. "But really darlin', his hand looks much worse. In fact, me eye put up a better fight than he expected."

A slight smile crossed my face at that, but it disappeared almost as fast as it came. "Edward had no right to hit you."

"Actually, darlin', I may 'ave deserved it," Jack admitted.

I shook my head. I didn't honestly believe Jack would be defending Edward out of the kindness of his heart, but I had the distinct feeling he wanted to prevent an argument between my fiancé and I. Why that might have been so, perplexed me. Perhaps beneath the exterior carefree layer, Jack was actually concerned about creating a rift in my relationship.

At this thought, I touched my hand to his cheek, running my fingertips gently over the bruise that marred his face. "I'm so sorry about this," I said softly, apologizing on Edward's behalf.

Jack flinched even though I had barely made contact with him. It was obviously very tender. No matter how angry Edward had been, physically hurting the pirate Captain was not going to help matters. Jack placed his warm hand over mine which was still resting on his face. Slowly he brought it down and held it. "Please, Em," he pleaded with me, squeezing my hand. "Don't do anythin' stupid."

I held Jack's gaze for a moment, both alarmed and surprised to learn how desperate he was to stop the forthcoming argument. His hand still held mine, and I was distressed by how comfortable and right it felt. "I have to go," I said, removing my hand from his grasp and heading for the door.

The pirate Captain, however, dashed towards the door and held out his arms. "Promise me," he insisted.

Stepping to the left, I tried to go around him, but Jack followed suit, blocking me again. Resting his hands on my shoulder and tilting his head to the side so the beads in his dark hair jingled, Jack went on, "Why don't ye stay 'ere? Jus' for a short time. We can discuss las' night."

I furrowed my brow. "_Please_ move, Jack," I asked again.

With one final, pleading look, he moved aside. As I made my way across the deck, Jack added from the doorway, "If ye stay we can share the rum, the chair…the bed!"

A few members of the crew glanced up to look from their Captain to me and some let out an audible laugh. I knew what they were thinking; Jack and I were disagreeing precisely how we use to. Usually it had been over the most daft things, much to their constant amusement. I tried to ignore this fact and the grins on the crews' faces as I made my way to Edward and Mr Gibbs. Mr Gibbs looked towards Jack's cabin. "I think the cap'ns calling to ye, lass."

I chanced a quick glance over my shoulder to find Jack still staring after me, his mouth set in a permanent grimace. "No, he's not," I said with a small smile of amusement. "He's drunk."

Mr Gibbs nodded in understanding and I turned my attention to Edward. "I think you and I need to talk," I told my fiancé, not letting him miss the serious tone of my voice.

Together we walked down the stairs and entered the galley. Once we were safely out of earshot, I didn't waste anytime in getting to the point. "Why did you hit him?"

Edward opened his mouth and stared back disbelivingly. "The pirate ran to you, did he?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

I furrowed my brow. "A black eye is hard to miss, Edward," I returned. "Jack didn't want me to say anything, but I couldn't just ignore it."

"Am _I_ supposed to ignore the way Sparrow treats us then?" Edward asked, his face a mask of reproof. "You could have died last night, Emily!"

"That may be so," I said heatedly. "And I understand your concern for me, but you have no right to lay a hand on him."

Edward turned his back on me briefly to pace the room. "If I recall correctly, you once despised that pirate. Why now do you suddenly care what happens to him?"

The question caught me off guard and I hesitated in answering. It was true; I had been furious with Jack after he betrayed me and I vowed never to forgive him. Yet, on this reflection, a strange thought, or perhaps it was a memory, passed through mind. It was only fleeting and the harder I tried to hold onto it, the quicker it disappeared.

I frowned to myself. Had something taken place in Tortuga that I should be remembering? It was then I realized Edward was watching me, awaiting an answer. "I care because 'that pirate' kindly agreed to go out of his way to take us to Italy," I said sharply. "You would do well in remembering that."

"Well I will not stand idle and tolerate his idiocy," Edward proclaimed. "Sparrow could have done anything to you while you were intoxicated!"

"Jack would never harm me!" I exclaimed incredulously, angered my fiancé could even contemplate he would. "He may not be your ideal gentlemen, but Jack is a good man."

"Good man?" Edward scoffed. "Emily, he's not even a good pirate."

That final remark ignited something inside of me. "Jack is a bloody good pirate," I said loudly, ignoring my fiancé's look of horror at my sudden lack of decorum. "And you are going to apologize to him."

I turned then to leave, but Edward clearly objected to being told what to do by a woman. "If I refuse?"

Pulling open the door, I stopped to look back over my shoulder at him. My gaze didn't waver from Edward's as I answered, "Then don't wait up for me tonight. I won't be there."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** There you go, chapter nine ;) Thankyou so much to all those who reviewed! You guys are wonderful :-) 


	10. The Vindication of Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC

**Chapter 10- The Vindication of Truth**

My warning to Edward did not go unheeded; hours later he apologized to Jack. Whether my fiancé truly meant it or whether Jack truly forgave him were other matters entirely, but when Edward came to bed that night, it was clear things between us remained strained. My fiancé would hardly meet my eyes whenever we did manage to make conversation.

"Emily," Edward's voice broke the black silence of our room.

I turned to look at him from my position at the dresser table where I was untangling my hair, preparing for bed. "It wasn't just Mr Sparrow I needed to apologise to," Edward said. "I believe I also owe you an apology."

Finding I had no reply to that, I glanced down, sensing the awkwardness of the situation. "You were right, of course. I should not have hit him," Edward shrugged helplessly. "With everything he has dragged us into lately, I just lost my temper."

I gave a small nod of agreement. "I'd never known you to be like that before," I said quietly.

"It's relatively hard to stay sane around a man like Jack Sparrow," Edward answered.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," I corrected subconsciously, having heard the pirate Captain inform the unaware of his title on numerous occasions.

Edward sighed. "I've tried to like the man, for your sake, Emily," he told me. "But it's next to impossible."

I shook my head. "I don't expect you to like Jack, Edward. Just tolerate him," I replied, before adding. "At least until we arrive in Italy."

Edward ran a hand over his face, looking tired. "How long will that be?"

"Approximately two weeks," I said, sliding into bed and under the covers.

Edward soon joined me and when the candles, which had given off a faint light in the gloom, had been blown out, I rolled over onto my side to face away from my fiancé. _Two weeks_. Despite my strong words and the concern about the health of my Mother, two weeks seemed such little time. True enough, I had already spent over a month aboard _The Black Pearl_. However, when I had embarked on this voyage, I had been dreading spending time with Jack and could hardly wait for it to be over. Now though, something had changed.

When it occurred and what it was exactly, I couldn't be sure, but one thing was certain; it was coming between mine and Edward's relationship. Or perhaps, it had always been there. When I had met Edward, there was a wall between us that could not be overcome so easily. I had experienced a great deal of freedom when I was with Jack, but in the upper class society, that liberty had nearly completely been removed from me. With great difficulty on my behalf, I gave that freedom away to find contentment in a stable courtship and in the hope of erasing all memories of Jack's unfaithfulness.

Now it appeared that was all in vain. Tasting independence aboard Jack's ship had rekindled my love of the high seas and now Edward and I were back to where we started. Closing my eyes, I took in a deep, relaxing breath, convincing myself that my plans to marry Edward would remain unchanged.

------

That night, I was haunted by visions of Tortuga. My dreams warned me that I had been wrong in accusing Jack of betraying me; but it was merely a dream, wasn't it? The very idea that it might be true was implausible and I refused to believe that I could have made such a grave mistake.

The vision plagued me throughout the day and the following night, and every time I saw Jack, I fought the urge to inquire about our night in _The Faithful Bride_ tavern. Edward, meanwhile, was attempting to prove that the feud between himself and Jack was well and truly behind them, regardless of the faint bruise over Jack's eye that stayed as a reminder.

"So tell me," my fiancé asked the pirate Captain after we had finished our meal for the evening. "Have you found yourself a woman yet?"

Jack and I exchanged glances. I'd never told Edward the reason I had left Jack, only that things had not been working. At this particular moment, I very much wished I had. "Plenty," Jack answered with a cheeky grin.

I lowered my eyes to the table, not wanting to see him look so pleased about that fact. Edward managed to conceal his disgust at the behaviour of pirates when he tried again, "No one special then, Mr Sparrow?"

"It's a fine goal, to be sure. But what sort of man would want only one?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

I glanced up at him to pull a face. "One who does not need to buy the affections of every woman he meets," I supplied with distaste.

Jack winced, scanned the galley before standing up and saying, "I'll jus' get me coat."

He was, of course, wearing said coat, which completely stumped my fiancé. "He'll get his coat?" Edward asked me, perplexed.

I laughed, staring after Jack's retreating back. "That's Jack's way of avoiding a situation he doesn't like," I explained, knowing the pirate Captain would not return to finish the conversation.

Despite endeavouring to act as though everything was fine between us, Edward and I sat in reflective silence after Jack left. I wished he would return if only to distract us from the uncomfortable stillness that now filled his place. I knew the cause behind the disquiet; Edward, contrary to his apology, still held Jack in disregard and I could not forgive my fiancé's actions as easily as he hoped.

Hours later, we headed off to bed, the uneasiness only appearing to deepen. I desperately wanted to heal the rift, and before climbing into bed, we shared a brief kiss, offering a show of affection. Regrettably, this was without any true conviction.

------

Restless sleep and wild dreams pursued me for a third night in a row, until at last I pushed back the sheets and placing my bare feet on the cool floorboards, stood. Ensuring I did not wake Edward, I wrapped my dressing gown around me and silently padded out of the room. Then I headed for the one person whom I hoped could give me the answers I needed.

I knocked quietly on Jack's cabin door. Once…twice. On the third, insisting knock, it swung open. "Emily," Jack said, but not in question as to why I had come to visit him at this time of the night.

His dark, chocolate eyes looked heavy with fatigue and I wondered if perhaps, he too, had been having trouble sleeping. "May I come in?" I asked.

"Actually, Em," Jack ran his forefinger across his mouth. "I'm incredibly tired. Apologies."

While I could easily see how exhausted he was, I got the distinct impression he knew why I was here and was anxious to evade the discussion. "So am I," I ducked past him and into the room. "Which is why I've come."

Clasping his hands together in an imitation of one about to pray, he pressed his fingertips to his chin. Jack was nervous, I realised. "Darlin'," he pleaded with me. "I'm in the middle of somethin' important. Savvy?"

"I thought you were going to bed?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Only if ye were planning on joinin' me onesies, which is, unfortunately, highly unlikely," Jack stated looking forlorn.

I ignored the comment. "You're not at the helm tonight?" I asked, knowing Jack normally commandeered his ship alone under the moonlight.

"On my way there now, love," he said, pulling the door further open and hurrying out onto the deck.

I watched as he began to make haste towards the helm before swiftly following his drunken swagger out of the cabin. "Is it true?" I called after him.

Jack froze. Even with his back to me I knew a thousands thoughts were passing through his mind. Slowly, he turned around to face me. The pirate Captain didn't require any more information from me; he knew what it was I was asking. The bright moonlight cast shadows across his features as Jack studied me. "Jack, I need to know," I went on quietly.

The dreams I'd been having were so vivid, so real. The tavern brawls, the bar maid, Madison and the drinks she had drugged; but the visions had not stopped there. There had been flashbacks of Jack and I…together; So close I could feel his warm breath and the taste of his mouth even in my memories. Had any of it been real? It was much too blurry to distinguish between reality and the truth. While I dreaded it, Jack's confirmation was all I needed to hear.

"Aye," he answered. "Tis true."

I closed my eyes, the veracity piercing me. The ground was swallowing me whole much as it had the night I'd found Jack with Madison. Only this time, I was being devoured by my own shame and guilt. Jack had taken me to Tortuga, not to force me to endure my previous hurt, but to prove his innocence. In my naivety, I had drunk so much I nearly missed the purpose entirely. Yet now the truth was clear.

It took me some time before I could find my voice and open my eyes to meet his. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Ye ran off," Jack said.

"You should have come after me."

"I tried, love," he returned, and I knew he spoke the truth.

The day after the incident, I'd watched him searching for me from a safe distance. I had made certain I was not found. "You should have tried harder," I returned feebly, desperately wanting to lessen the blame on myself.

"Ye should 'ave trusted me."

"I did," I insisted, fighting to stay strong and hold back the all-consuming sorrow. "I do. After all the stories of your infamous ways with women, most, you'd told me yourself, what was I supposed to think Jack?"

"If ye'd stopped to ask instead of running off-"

I gave a short, disbelieving laugh. "You were in bed with another woman and I'm supposed to stop and ask why?"

Jack shrugged. "Couldn't 'ave done any harm, love."

I ran a hand over my face, attempting to remove any signs of grief that may be giving me away. My throat was tight and my hands shaking. The conclusions I had drawn from seeing Jack in Tortuga that night had completely changed the course of my life. Would Jack and I have still been together? Would I have ever met Edward? The answers to these questions were impossible for me to comprehend.

The gold band around my fourth finger would now be a permanent reminder of an engagement to a man I may otherwise have never chosen to betroth myself to. I stared hard at Jack, searching his impenetrable eyes to discover what he thought of me. To my constant frustration, he was exceptionally good at hiding his emotions.

My mind was numb as I tried to find the right words to express the lament that caused each aching beat of my heart. Unshed tears stung my eyes as I stared back at Jack. After my foolishness, there was only one conclusion I could draw from this. "You must hate me," I managed, my voice wavering.

Jack tilted his head to the side, his expression unreadable. Agonizingly slowly, Jack swaggered towards me. "Accordin' to The Pirates' Code, marooners are ne'ver to be forgiven," Jack informed me quietly while he approached. 'Course, ye 'ave to be a pirate for the pirate code to apply."

Jack stopped short of me and I swallowed back the lump in my throat as his hand reached up and rough, familiar fingers gently brushed my cheek. " 'm glad ye not a pirate, darlin'."

A rush of relief washed over me and unabashedly I buried my face in his shirt, further staining it with tears. No more words were said as Jack's arms wrapped securely around me, providing the comfort I needed.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry this chapter was a bit slow, but it kinda needed to be :) I hope you liked it anyway and another big thankyou to those who reviewed! 


	11. Rock The Boat

Disclaimer I do not own PotC

**Chapter 11- Rock The Boat**

The sky was fading fast from a dark, deep purple to a much lighter mauve. As the lavender ocean rippled unbeknownst beneath the impending sunrise, it could have been mistaken as the start of any other day. On this particular morning however, this was not so.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

I glanced sideways at Jack before returning my eyes to the colors of the horizon. I'd stayed by Jack's side during the night while he commandeered _The_ _Black_ _Pearl_. After all, with all that had recently occurred between us, there could be no denying we had a lot to talk about. Unsurprisingly, our discussion had stretched long into the early hours.

"Aye, she is," I replied.

I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth at the sudden slip of speech. I heard Jack chuckling next to me. "Always knew ye'd make a good pirate, love," he said, a cheeky smirk on his face.

I sat down on the dais that was home to the large, wooden wheel Jack was steering, smiling slightly at the comment. I knew I should return to my room before Edward awoke and found me missing, but staying a little longer, I decided, could do no harm.

"Still yet to miss a sunrise?" I asked Jack.

The pirate Captain glanced down at me, a sparkle in his eye. "Ah, yer forgettin',Em," he said.

It was then that I remembered what he was referring to and the memory caused the heat to rise in my cheeks. Jack had been at the helm to witness the birth of each new day since becoming Captain of _The Black Pearl_. However, there was one morning which he did not see; the morning after we had spent the night together for the first time.

I was not easily embarrassed, but Jack sure knew what to say to make me blush. "You still blame for that?" I asked playfully, although I avoided meeting his eyes.

"Aye. There was someone preoccupying me that mornin'," Jack went on, my face deepening to crimson. "Could swear on _The Pearl_, it was you."

I gave an uneasy laugh, shifting uncomfortably. The conversation breached what was deemed appropriate considering I was now engaged. Although it must be said, Jack had never been one to care for correctness. Knowing the sun would be rising soon, I stood and meandered to the bow of the ship, placing my hands on the rail as I looked out.

"How's yer Mother?"

Jack's question was most certainly unexpected and I gave a slight frown that he didn't see. "She's fine," I replied, although I felt guilty for lying to him after everything that had happened.

A silence fell briefly and then a soft jingling of beads warned me of Jack's presence behind me. Turning around to face him, I leant the backs of my elbows on the rail. "So yer wouldn't mind if I took the longer, more scenic view to Livorno port?" Jack inquired, sounding much too casual to be genuine.

My shoulders slumped. "You've known all along about my Mother, haven't you?" I asked, eying him.

"Let's face facts, yer always were a bad liar, love," Jack returned with a half smile. "Ye would never 'ave asked for passage with me onesies _jus'_ to visit yer family."

"That's true," I replied, laughing when Jack furrowed his brow at my answer.

"Does yer Mother still disapprove of me?" he asked, a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"Jack, she's always liked you," I corrected him, smiling. "But this," I reached up to touch the trinkets tied haphazardly into his dark, scruffy hair. "She disapproved of."

Jack's eyes met mine in a moment of awkwardness and my hand froze in his tangled hair. I quickly retracted it but the unease remained. Perhaps I wanted to deny it, but there was something still there. In fact, it had never really gone away. Even when I had believed he'd been with another woman due to his own desire, I had not been able to hate him. Now though, with the notion that things should have stayed unchanged, it was difficult for me to be so close to him knowing it could not be. Jack's dark eyes studied my blue ones and I knew he thought the same.

"What are we going to do, Jack?" I asked quietly, my voice barely above a whisper in fear it could yet break the fragile situation.

Even though he stood not far from me already, Jack swaggered closer until a suitable gap no longer remained between us. He leant the palm of his hand against the rail behind me, his body brushing against mine. "I've thought of somethin'," Jack answered, his golden face slowly moving down to mine.

I desperately wished I could tell him 'no'. Yet just when I needed my voice it had completely abandoned me. Jack's lips traced the outline of mine and my eyes closed on their own accord. I knew this was wrong, but my body had gone weak. Jack had a way with me that no-else did or possibly could.

The nervous flutter in my stomach and the temptation was improper for a woman who would soon be married. These thoughts stirred me from the false hope we were holding onto. "Jack," I murmured against his lips that were still teasing mine. "Please don't."

I knew what it was like to be hurt by betrayal, even though it had turned out to be untrue. I could not put my fiancé through the same thing. Jack studied my face as though to determine what to do and I prayed he would step back away me.

It was at the same time, a slight twinge of pink and orange was teasing the horizon until a flickering of yellow began to reveal itself. Within moments, golden rays seemingly broke the surface of the ocean as the sun greeted the new day.

Its warmth caressed my back, and even though Jack and I had stayed up to see the beauty of that phenomenon, neither of us saw it. A high, stray wave bumped the side of the ship making me stumble forward into Jack. The ocean, it seemed, willed us to be together and perhaps if we'd stayed in the warm embrace for a moment longer, the sea would have got its way.

Jack, however, respected what I wanted and pulled away to gesture towards the glowing horizon. "That would be the _second_ sunrise ye've made me miss, darlin'," he commented, holding up two bejeweled fingers.

Before I could reply, the sound of faint voices reached my ears. I slipped further away from Jack just as the crew began filing out of their quarters. Nevertheless, a couple of the men paused to eye us suspiciously.

"Em!" Tomas greeted me with a grin. "Didn't expect to see ye up good an' early."

I forced a small smile, afraid that just by looking at us the crew would realize what had just taken place here. "I should probably get back to Edward," I told Jack, remorse filling the sudden void in my stomach.

"Aye, yer fiancé will be missin' ye."

I somehow repressed the desire to say that it could not be nearly as much as I missed him and hurried back to my room. Walking in on the naive, sleeping form of Edward caused the utmost guilt to envelope me. I'd already made one big mistake in my life and I could not afford to make a second. Edward didn't deserve this. Lying down, I draped an arm over him. "I'm sorry," I whispered, although I knew he did not hear me.

--------------

"One rung at a time, Ed," Mervyn called to my fiancé.

I inwardly grimaced as I gazed upwards, shielding my eyes from the glare of the sun. Mervyn had stolen Edward's pocket watch and for the crew's amusement, had hidden it up inside the Crow's Nest. Despite his protests and demands for someone to retrieve it, Edward was now clinging onto the ropes halfway up.

What had taken place on a beautiful morning one week before felt like a dream, but all I had to do was steal a glance at Jack to know that this was not so. What should have been resolved to a certain extent had only succeeded in making things even more difficult, regardless of the comfort in knowing Jack had forgiven me. Nevertheless, I suspected the pirate Captain was involved in what was now currently occurring and I fought back my own amusement.

"Edward, honey, you don't need to do this," I pleaded with him, although privately hoping he would. If my fiancé returned to the deck safely with the watch in hand, he would, I could only assume, finally earn some respect.

Unfortunately, it was not to be. One rung later, Edward's foot slipped off the rope and the unexpected shift in weight to his arms caused him to plummet backwards. He attempted to reach out and latch back on, but gravity got the better of him. In an instant, I dashed forward with my arms out, prepared to prevent the impact. It was, of course, a daft thought to believe I could hold his weight, but it was not my wellbeing that was important.

I'd closed my eyes, an apprehensive reaction to the impending collision. However, the crushing sensation never came. I opened one eye, then the other, and glanced up. Edward's left foot had become entangled in the ropes and he was now dangling upside down. Laughter resounded all around him; the crew clearly enjoying the spectacle.

"I 'ave to apologies, Ed," Mervyn managed, wiping the laughter from his eyes. "I've jus' ne'er seen a gentlemen in a suit look as daft as ye."

"Would've be'n even better if Em had caught him," Tomas added, with the biggest grin I'd seen in some time.

Even I had trouble keeping away the silly smile that threatened to cross my mouth. Jack was at the helm, but as I suspected, he had been watching the event unfold. "Can't say any of me crew 'ave attempted to climb up feet first," Jack quipped, his eyes sparkling. "Ye'd 'ave to be the first, Eddie."

The pirate Captain winked at me and I laughed, unable to restrain it any longer. "Will you please get him down?" I asked Tomas, a childish grin now set on my face.

Tomas placed his hands on his waist, looked up at Edward and seemed to consider the question. "We could leave him there for a bit longer," he said. "He's jus' hangin' 'round anyway."

Even that frivolous answer was enough to start up the laughter again and when Edward finally had his two feet back on the ground, it was obvious that the only thing injured in the ordeal was his dignity. My fiancé, however, managed to dust himself off and fix his suit with surprising grace."When I return, I expect my watch to be returned to me," he said to the crew with an unnatural calmness.

Silently, we all watched him march away and disappear below deck. I looked at Tomas guiltily, who in turn glanced at Mervyn. "Race ye to the top, Merv?" he grinned.

Tomas and Mervyn scurried swiftly up the ropesand reached the Crow's Nest at the same time, but it was Tomas who nabbed the watch. He did not get long to bask in the glory because Mervyn was calling down a warning to Jack. "Looks like there's a storm a brewin', Cap'n," he said, staring out to sea.

Jack pulled out his spyglass and peered through it in the direction his crewmate was looking. Pocketing the instrument he said, "Aye, I think ye might be right, mate."

To my eyes, the weather looked fine, but then again, it was in reverence to Jack and his crew that I knew that they had yet to be wrong about an approaching storm. The pirate Captain turned to his crew who were now speaking loudly amongst themselves. "Listen 'ere, ye scavenges dogs!" Jack called out from the helm to gain their attention. "We're naught but four days outta port, but were in for rough weather. Prepare to make ready the ship. Savvy?"

"Aye, Cap'n!" the crew chorused back as they began heading off to complete their respective duties.

Tomas handed me Edward's pocket watch as he past by me and I saw Jack's eyes flicker in my direction before his attention returned to the sea. Clutching the watch in my hand, I hurried below deck to return my fiancé's possession and warn him of the impending conditions.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry for taking so long to update, but finally here is chapter 11! Hope you liked it and thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers:) 


	12. Tempest

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC or anything associated with it

**Chapter 12- Tempest**

The storm didn't hit until late that afternoon. It was a slowly developing trough, with the sky darkening for a number of hours before a low, rumble across the threatening clouds warned us that it would strike before long. Edward and I glanced upwards towards the heavens as the crew hurried past us, completing last minute preparations to ensure _The Pearl_ withstood the onslaught.

Mr Gibbs stopped next to us, looking alarmed to see we had yet to make for shelter. "Ye best get undercover, you two. She'll be upon us soon enough, and its frightful bad luck to be on deck durin' a storm if ye not use to it," he advised us.

My fiancé looked at me, as though he knew that if given the chance I would offer my assistance to the crew. I remained quiet, aware he would protest in any case. To my utmost surprise, it was Edward who proposed that he stay. "I'd like to lend a hand," Edward told Mr Gibbs, my eyes growing wide. "If you're willing, of course."

"It'd be a good thing to 'ave an extra pair of hands aboard," Mr Gibbs said, as a ripple of lightning lit up the ship, followed by a tremendous crash of thunder.

Edward and I flinched at the sound and Mr Gibbs chuckled. "Mervyn might need some 'elp with those ropes, Edward," he gestured towards starboard. "And Emily, ye might want to get below."

As though that was a cue for the storm to start, the first large drops began to fall from the clouds. I turned to Edward. "Are you sure-?" I began, but my fiancé was already nodding.

"I can't be expected to stand back, Emily," Edward said with a wry smile. "The crew are yet to let me hear the end of the watch incident."

A silly smile spread across my face at the reminder, but I was completely aware that this was still an attempt on his behalf to win the respect of the crew. It was then I also realized if Edward was planning on staying, then so was I. After proceeding to announce this to Mr Gibbs, my fiancé looked about to object, but a loud, clap of thunder drowned out any sound that he might have made. His brow was furrowed, but thankfully Tomas called me over to help with the ropes and I hurried away to make myself useful as I had always done during such conditions.

The storm lasted much longer and was a lot rougher than I had anticipated. I wondered how Edward was coping, but barely got a chance to speak with him. As _The Pearl_ tilted on its side and I stumbled backwards once more into Tomas, I considered a change of clothing may not have gone astray. My skirts were heavy with water and it made any sort of quick movement almost impossible. Water cascaded down my cheeks and my long, auburn hair had unravelled itself from atop my head and was now attaching itself to my face.

The rigging had been completed, but the ship was certainly taking quite a beating. Wave after wave swamped over the side, threatening to drown those on deck. "If the storm lasts much longer, even _The Pearl_ won't be able to hold," Tomas called to me, as lightning ripped open the sky.

I indicated agreement, before noticing one of the ropes that had been tied to the side of the ship starting to loosen. Fortunately it was within reach and I managed to latch on just as it became free. The ferocious wind threatened to rip the rope from my grip, but Tomas emerged through the grey veil to join my plight as the ship bowed heavily towards starboard. For a brief moment, I feared _The Pearl_ would not rise again because it lingered for much too long against the surface of the water. When it finally swayed back upright, I voiced my concern to Tomas.

"Ye think we need to lighten its load?" he called back.

I nodded, although I doubted he could see it with the wind whipping the rain into our eyes. "Jack won't like it though," I yelled back. "Wasting supplies does not sit well with him."

"Losin' _The Pearl_ would be worse," Tomas answered with a grim smile.

There could be no arguing with that, I knew. Handing the ropes over to Tomas, I stumbled across the deck to convince Jack supplies would need to be set adrift to lift the weight of his ship. Somehow I managed to reach the stairs leading up to the helm unscathed and began to ascend them.

I was almost to the top when _The Pearl_ began climbing an impossibly high wall of water and I braced myself for the impending descent. My strength, however, had been temporarily damaged by the burning sensation of the ropes which had fought for freedom in my hands. I gripped the railing as the ship plunged down the wave on an unfeasible vertical slant, but could not prevent myself from hurtling forward.

I flew headfirst, landing hard on my hands and sliding forward on the slippery deck. When I came to a stop and glanced up through the tangled hair which hugged my face, a hand reached down and offered itself to me. Without further ado, I gripped it with my own and was pulled to my feet.

"Dear Edward's showing ye up, love," Jack greeted me with a wild grin, his love of these dangerous conditions obvious.

How the pirate Captain could make out his crew, let alone my fiancé from the helm astounded me, but as I attempted to push back the offending hair from my face, I remembered why I had made the dangerous trek across deck. "We need to lose some supplies, Jack," I warned him. "_The Pearl_ won't be able to hold the weight of the water for much longer."

Jack frowned, looking from his open compass to the swirling, black vortex of the ocean. "No worries, darlin'. It's over," he said.

The sky was so dark and the rain, still torrential, it was difficult to believe Jack could be correct. _The Black Pearl_ rocked precariously to the left and I stumbled forward. Jack caught me just as the clouds broke and sunlight spilt through. The change was so sudden, one could have been forgiven for thinking it had all been in one's mind. However, the glistening rain water which dripped from the sails and rolled down the faces of those aboard ship, confirmed that the storm had, in fact, come to pass.

I stared up at the waning clouds briefly and then dropped my gaze back down to Jack. The pirate Captain shook his head, a grin tugging at his mouth. "Throw supplies overboard, love?" he repeated my earlier suggestion with a raised eyebrow. "Clearly ye've never heard of waste not, want not."

I laughed. "You're only thinking of your precious rum, Jack," I returned, and then glanced down towards the quarterdeck.

I spotted Edward leaning heavily against the side of the ship, staring back at me. Even from a distance, I saw an odd flicker of curiosity cross his features. With the sudden realisation I was still in Jack's arms, I stepped back from his comforting touch and wiping my wet face, hurried down to my fiancé.

-------

The turbulent swaying of the ship had taken its toll on Edward, and late that night he awoke feeling incredibly unwell. I offered to get him a glass of water and throwing on my dressing gown, lit the lantern in our room and made my way down to the galley.

Ominous shadows danced on the timber walls as I passed by, the orange flame a single beacon of light amidst the thick black. Entering the galley, I found an empty, and what I hoped to be, clean cup, and filled it with water from the supplies. I turned to leave, lantern in one hand, drink in the other, when I thought I heard a soft sound emanate from the darkness.

Turning sharply, I peered into the black, waiting for my eyes to adjust. When they didn't, I crept closer, the galley table slowly beginning to materialize before the light. Perhaps, I considered, my mind was playing tricks on me and I had heard no sounds at all. However, my eyes were becoming accustomed to the dark and I began to make out the shape of something on the table.

I reached out with the lantern, lighting up…Jack's hat. I blinked.

"Thirsty, love?"

I leapt high into the air, the lantern slipping from my fingers and crashing to the table.

"Jack?" I gasped, my eyes now falling on his figure which was lounging in a chair nearby.

"Hat!" Jack exclaimed, leaping up from his seat.

I stared as he began gesturing wildly at the bench. It was then I realised Jack's tri-cornered Captain's hat was on fire; the flame from the lantern had clearly made contact with it when it had fallen from my hands.

Jack scooped it up, waving it around as though the friction against the air would somehow put it out. "If you'd just hold it still…" I tried to suggest, fighting back amusement at Jack's frenzy.

The pirate Captain, on the contrary, appeared to have no inclination whatsoever to stop his inane actions. "No, not good!" was all Jack seemed capable of saying in his flurry.

In fact, Jack fled the galley with his hat in tow, batting at the flame madly with his hands. I wondered bemused, as I hurried to follow, if Jack was about to dive into the sea, effects and all, to extinguish what could only be described as a tiny flame that threatened his hat.

I arrived on deck seconds after Jack, just in time to witness the pirate Captain attempting to blow it out. Remembering the cup in my hand, I splashed the water out in his direction, extinguishing the flame and wetting Jack's face in the process. The hat was scarcely damaged and when the pirate Captain glanced up at me diffidently, I bit back a smile.

"Thanks for rescuin' me hat, love," Jack offered, clutching said possession to his chest. Wiping away the water from his cheeks, he went on, "Guess ye didn't think me onesies got wet enough today."

I laughed. "That was to cool you down," I returned with a warm smile, before furrowing my brow and looking towards the galley entrance. "What were you doing sitting in the dark anyway?"

Jack squinted at the minuscule singe on the edge of his hat, placed it on his head and then held out his hands innocently. "Tastin' the finer qualities of rum, Em," he replied.

It wasn't until this point that I caught a faint whiff of alcohol on his breath. It was only a slight hint of rum, which indicated he had not yet indulged too much in his favourite past-time. Still, it explained the overreaction to the hat incident. Though it could be said, Jack was never one to be subtle when it came to emotions related to his material possessions, especially if they were under threat.

"And," Jack seemed to consider, placing a hand on my shoulder, "How wonderful it is to 'ave yer pleasurable company aboard me ship again."

In a round-about way, Jack was saying that he missed me and I could not prevent the flush of my cheeks, nor the peculiar sensation that warmed my insides at his words. The feeling fluttered nervously in my stomach, something that had been occurring recently when I was around him. I had, of course, initially convinced myself these feelings were perfectly normal. After all, Jack and I had been together for quite some time; three years, to be more concise.

I may have become a more respectable lady since we had parted, but essentially, I had not changed and neither had Jack. Which, one might say, was part of the problem. Jack was still the daft, scallywag I had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"May I see the ring?"

"Sorry?" I shook my head, trying to clear the adverse reflections from my mind.

"Yer engagement ring, love," Jack looked at me curiously, a slight sparkle in his eye. "Forgettin' yer gettin' married already?"

"Oh," I said, wishing my thoughts could stay focused.

I held out my left hand to him. Jack took my fingers into his hand and lifted them up, his dark eyes studying the silver diamond. Despite the night sky, the diamond caught the bright glow from the moon and glittered contently on my finger. I watched Jack examine it, wondering why he now had an unexpected interest. "What do you think?" I asked, although I knew he would probably not give me his true thoughts on the matter.

Jack stayed silent a moment, considering his reply. "It's…nice," he managed, although his scrunched up nose indicated otherwise.

"Nice?" I repeated dubiously, raising an eyebrow.

He raised his own back at me and then leant down to allow his lips to linger on my fingers before pressing a gentle kiss to them. "What I mean to say, darlin', is it's not nearly as lovely as ye are," Jack offered flattery and a cheeky smile instead, hopeful I would forgive his earlier brusque comment.

He had a struck a weak point with me, something the pirate Captain was well aware of, and I gave him a friendly hit to his chest with the back of my hand, the other still holding the empty cup. "Edward!" I suddenly remembered aloud.

Jack looked perplexed as he scanned the deck, looking for my fiancé. I shook my head, holding up the now vacant cup. "The water was supposed to be for Edward. He's not feeling too well after today," I explained.

"Ah, I see," Jack said, rubbing his chin in thought.

I gave him a small, awkward smile, feeling terrible that I had completely forgotten about my fiancé. "I better return with the water I promised," I said.

Jack nodded, the beads in his hair jingling softly. We stood their hesitantly after my announcement, as though we were both waiting for something significant to happen. I sensed Jack wanted to speak, or at the very least, had something on his mind. When nothing occurred and the pirate Captain remained silent and contemplative, I turned and started to head back to the galley, feeling somewhat disheartened.

"Emily," I heard Jack call after me.

I stopped and turned around to face him, the refreshing, night breeze off the ocean pushing back my auburn hair.

"Perhaps I should 'ave said this earlier, but..." Jack touched the tip of his finger to his bottom lip. "Congratulations, darlin'."

My soft, blue eyes lingered on his deep, dark ones and with my heart in my throat, I could do nothing save nod back my gratitude. While the pirate Captain's acceptance of mine and Edward's relationship should have been comforting, it only caused me deeper grief than I imagined. Thus, I broke my gaze with Jack and hurried away.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** Thankyou so much to those who have been reviewing! Sorry for taking so long to update again, but I hope you like the new chapter :) 


	13. Reflections

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter 13- Reflections**

On a pirate ship, there are few places one can escape to when desiring quietness to contemplate a difficult matter. As it were, I knew the movements of the crew well, and when they retired to the galley late in the afternoon to briefly partake in a hand of cards and a refreshment of rum, I made for the newly acquired calm that enveloped the deck.

Jack and I seemed to have an unspoken agreement to avoid each other. It was either that, I considered, or the unusual and quite impossible chance that neither of us had run into the other aboard _The Pearl_ since Jack's acknowledgement of my impending wedding. Mr Gibbs had taken control of the helm in the meantime and gave me a friendly smile when he spotted me silently crossing the quarterdeck to look out across the shimmering water.

Glancing down at the engagement ring, I slid it off my fourth finger. It was almost unfair, I thought dejectedly as I stared at the diamond, that I should feel so uneasy in regards to an engagement I had been more than happy to accept previously. That, of course, had been well before I had learnt the truth about Jack's night in Tortuga.

Despite this, I knew I should not allow it to interfere with my relationship with Edward. Surely I loved him if I had accepted his proposal? I took a deep breath. I did love him, didn't I? The truth, however, was much more complicated. When Edward had asked me to marry him, I couldn't have been more pleased and consented due to our shared affections for the other. Unfortunately, it was also as a means to escape the previous hurt bestowed on me by Jack. That hurt had since become obsolete.

"Doing some thinkin', lass?" I heard Mr Gibbs call down to me.

I looked up towards the helm and nodded.

"Ye know the best place for that?" he asked me with a warm smile before glancing up at something.

I followed his gaze, although I was certain I knew of what he referred to. When I found myself looking up at the Crow's Nest, a slight sparkle lit my eyes and I turned back to Mr Gibbs.

"You wouldn't tell?" I asked, despite knowing Mr Gibbs had always been a faithful friend to me.

He gave me another friendly, fatherly-like smile and said, "Not a word, lass."

I grinned back, almost forgetting my predicament when I began to climb the ropes. It just so happened I'd chosen a dress much less heavier and fuller than usual to wear this day and found scaling up to the Crow's Nest not all that difficult. With no-one below, the concern someone might see up my skirts was also unnecessary, which, I do believe, was a very good thing indeed.

Nonetheless, when I reached the pinnacle and glanced out towards the horizon, I gladly breathed in the salty air and the fresh wind on my face. At this height, one could describe the sensation akin to flying, or at best, it was the closest thing to such a dream. I wondered if I could leave this freedom I had rediscovered on the high seas. I had become attached to the idea of never having restraints placed upon my person and up here, staring out over the water, it seemed as though nothing could possibly bind me from what I wanted or what I could do.

It was during such moments of elevation, I completely understood why Jack loved his ship so much.

"Yer second only to _The Pearl_, love," he used to tell me with a cheeky smile that told me it was said in jest.

Though I didn't doubt for a second the pirate Captain would do anything to save his ship, or in that regard, do anything for me. Which is why, I knew, Jack had offered to take me on this voyage to Italy.

I closed my eyes briefly, attempting to rest my mind and just forget, for a short time, these thoughts constantly on my mind. On re-opening my eyes, I saw in the far distance what I thought to be the top of a building rising above the water's edge. A few minutes later and it was clear it was not my imagination. I could see the beginnings of a busy port where many a ships appeared to be docked.

I looked down from the Crow's Nest. "Land ahoy," I called down with a laugh, relishing the last time I may ever get the opportunity to do such a thing.

Although I did not hear him, I could see Mr Gibbs chuckling at the helm before he beckoned for me to come down. This, could be said, turned out to be a lot more difficult than going up. As my feet hit the ground, Jack emerged from below deck and gave me an odd look, clearly wondering if it had been my voice he had heard calling the sighting of land.

In any case, Jack seemed to dismiss the idea, but not before giving me one last peculiar glance, and then swaggered over to Mr Gibbs. I watched them converse briefly before deciding I should inform Edward that we were approaching land.

Entering our room, I paused in the doorway to look upon Edward lying feebly under the covers. My fiancé sensed my presence and opened his eyes, which he had been resting, to look at me.

"We're just arriving in port, honey," I told him, moving forward and kneeling down beside the bed.

Edward turned his head to me. "I've been thinking, Emily. Perhaps it's better if I stay here?"

I gave a slight frown, confused. "Why? I'm certain my mother would like to meet you."

Edward shook his head. "I'm still not well," he replied. "And your mother is very sick. It's best not to risk another illness on her."

Edward's pale face looked back at me and I nodded, understanding my mother's health was of prime importance. My fiancé would hopefully have another opportunity to meet with her.

Glancing down at the sheets, then again at me, Edward went on, "But someone should go with you," he said quietly. "Why don't you take Mr Sparrow?"

I stared, more than surprised he would suggest such a thing. "Jack wouldn't want to go," I returned, looking away.

"Have you asked him?"

"Well, no," I said, playing with the covers.

Edward gave me a small smile and I realised it had been quite some time since I had seen that expression of happiness upon his face. "I'm sure he won't refuse. Your mother liked him, remember?"

I laughed, recalling all too well how fond she was of him. In fact, my mother had liked the pirate Captain from the moment she met him. This was quite an accomplishment, considering how inappropriate and awkward their first meeting was.

_The knock on my bedroom door was not entirely unexpected. I knew this time would come and yet I still found myself unprepared. My hand reached for the handle and upon opening the door, I found my mother standing outside it. Her russet hair was pinned up and the long, golden gown she wore framed her curvaceous figure well._

_She had a peculiar expression upon her face and I wondered why she didn't look more displeased about the reason she was here._

"_Emily, honey," she began with a twinkle in her blue eyes. "I wanted to inquire about those rumours I've been hearing of late."_

_I swallowed back my apprehension, awaiting her questions. If my mother had heard about Jack, I was certain she would ensure I ended any sort of relationship I may have had with him._

"_You mean the ones about a certain pirate?" I shrugged it off as nothing. "I have no means to consort with such a man."_

"_Not even one who goes by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow?" my mother asked, giving me a stern look, though to my eyes, she seemed to be somewhat teasing me._

_I fervently shook my head. "Never. It is just idle gossip."_

_My mother placed her hands on her hips. "No?" she said with the air of someone who had plenty of patience. "Then you would not know why that certain pirate was sneaking through the kitchen?"_

_It was then my mother moved away from the doorway and my eyes went wide as Jack stepped into view. He appeared quite nervous about the predicament, but it was nothing, I was certain, to the anxiety that was suddenly crushing me._

"_I may have heard of him…" I offered, not quite able to meet my mother's eyes._

_Jack looked me up and down, as though seeing me for the first time. "Goodmornin' Miss…" Jack paused and turned to my mother. "Apologies. What did ye say yer lovely daughter's name is?"_

"_I found him devouring my freshly baked cake," my mother ignored Jack's question. She knew, after all, that he knew very well what my name was._

"_Unfortunately I 'ave a taste for the finer things," Jack said, feigning sadness. "But fortunately, m'lady, yer cookin' was jus' that."_

_I watched my mother bite back a smile at that, but felt no immediate relief. Despite Jack's charming ways, I was sure she would not succumb to such flattery. To my shock, she replied, "I expect an apology and a replacement on your next visit, Mr Sparrow."_

_The pirate Captain raised his eyebrows and tilted his head in a slight bow of acquiescence. "Agreed," he returned._

_I stared at my mother, perhaps considering she'd lost her mind. While she concealed a smile, her sparkling eyes gave her amusement away._

"_So you intend to court my daughter, Mr Sparrow?" she said._

_Jack frowned. "Court?" he asked, sounding suspicious of the term._

"_Yes, court, Mr Sparrow," my mother sighed heavily, although appeared entertained by the question. She didn't bother to explain and instead went on, "You own a ship, I expect?"_

_Jack nodded warily._

"_With a crew?" my mother went on._

"_Aye," Jack nodded again._

_My mother frowned slightly, looking thoughtful. "Well, I trust you'll allow me a word with them before I permit Emily to go sailing with you."_

_Jack and I exchanged bewildered glances, before he clasped his hands together and quickly agreed once more._

_My mother nodded, seemingly to herself and turned to depart. At the same time, Jack meandered towards me, but before he could wrap his arms around my waist, a voice being cleared interrupted. Jack quickly dropped his hands to his side and I flew away from his reach._

_Looking with interest between us, my mother requested, "This door is to remain wide open, Mr Sparrow. Do I make myself quite clear?"_

_Jack grimaced. "Inescapably clear, Mrs Somers."_

"_And I do hope you'll do something with that hair of yours," she added, before finally leaving us._

_I watched Jack roll his eyes up to look upon the top of his head, which clearly he had no chance of seeing without a mirror. A smile crept across my face as I looked at him, suddenly realising there would be no need to steal away from prying eyes anymore. Jack caught the expression upon my face and returned it with a mischievous grin, showing off his gold teeth. _

"_Did you really eat the entire cake to yourself?" I asked, intrigued._

_He swaggered over to me and placed his hands on my waist, pulling me into him. "I may 'ave," he said nonchalantly._

_On closer inspection, I found evidence that told me he most definitely had. "You have crumbs in your beard, Jack," I giggled, attempting to brush them out._

"_I was savin' them for ye, love," he lied, bending down to place a warm kiss on my lips._

"So you'll ask him?"

I blinked. Edward was still lying on the bed, watching me and awaiting an answer to his question.

"Alright, I'll see if he wants to come with me," I agreed somewhat reluctantly, and giving his hand a squeeze, left the room.

Jack swaggered over to me as I arrived on deck and looking over my shoulder asked, "Where's Eddie?"

"He's still unwell. We decided its best if he stays here while I go ashore," I answered. "Jack…"

I trailed off, unsure how to go about asking him. Though maybe, just asking the question would have been much more sensible.

"Mmmm?" Jack raised an interested eyebrow.

"You're not wanted in Italy, are you?"

Jack grinned. "Not yet, love," he returned.

"Good," I smiled. "I was wondering if…you would like to come with me to see my mother?"

Jack's eyebrow's disappeared beneath his red bandanna.

"That was the last thing you were expecting, I know," I said, looking down at my feet and feeling awkward. "I just…"

I'd tried to claim the silliness of the question when Jack chimed in, "It'd be my pleasure, darlin'."

I felt my body relax, though I'd had no idea I had even been tense.

"Cap'n, ye want the boat prepared?" Mervyn called out from behind the pirate Captain.

Jack's eyes were on mine, silently inquiring if I was ready.

I nodded, looking back at him. "Let's go."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** I know I've taken a _very_, very long time to update and I'm really sorry :( You can blame university for that ;) But here's chapter 13 and I really hope I can update _much_ sooner:) 


	14. The Good Old Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter 14- The Good Old Days**

We ran.

If truth be known, I'd had no idea why Jack and I had suddenly found ourselves fleeing down the streets of Livorno Port with soldiers in blue in hot pursuit. With one hand hitching up the bottom of my lavender skirts and the other hand holding down my cream bonnet, I'd made quickly for the safety of my mother's home. When we arrived outside the front door and knocked incessantly, I finally found my voice to speak.

"Jack," I managed between heavy breaths. "What, pray tell me, was that?"

"That," he gestured away from the house at invisible pursuers, "Was a very unfortunate mistake."

Pressing a hand to my beating heart, I frowned. "Mistake?"

Jack's so-called mistake had caused us to flee through someone's well looked after garden bed and the dense foliage that accompanied it. I was now covered in leaves and stray sticks that had attached themselves to me, and although I hadn't found any evidence as of yet, I was certain my dress had been torn in numerous places.

"The harbormaster left a bag of coins on the pier," Jack explained with a grin. "I couldn't resist, love."

As Jack tentatively reached out to pick a leaf off the lacy sleeves of my dress, I wished I could have been more annoyed with him. However, his dark, innocent eyes which lingered on mine lulled me into forgiveness. Nevermind how hard I tried, I couldn't help the rush of exhilaration and the contagious joy of mischief that always came with one of Jack's misadventures. As it were, I found myself mirroring his grin in return.

The door clicked open and a familiar face peered out at us, glancing peculiarly from one roguish face to the other.

"Emily?" the elderly woman asked, only a slight trace of an Italian accent evident in her voice.

"May we come in, Ms Carlingford?" I asked my former maid pleasantly.

"Of course!" she hurried us in, clearly recognizing something was amiss. "Just like old times then?"

"Not quite," I said quickly before Jack could speak.

The aging maid looked both of us over, unable to conceal her amazement at finding us seemingly together once more.

"Either way, I'm glad to see you again," Ms Carlingford conceded, embracing me. "Though I've no doubt it's not me you've come to see."

I gave a vague nod. "How is she?" I asked anxiously, swiftly turning my thoughts to why I was here.

"It's best you come in and see for yourself, Emily," she replied, expertly avoiding the question.

Giving Jack a quick interested glance, one he raised his eyebrows at, Ms Carlingford led us past a small, marble tiled entrance hall and down through a long, wide hallway. She came to an abrupt stop halfway down and rapidly about-faced, almost making me collide with her.

I gave her a strange look as she studied my face carefully, before reaching down and lifting my hand to inspect the ring upon it. I opened my mouth to question her, but found that I was so taken aback by her actions that I didn't quite know what to say. Instead, my frown deepened.

"You're still engaged," she stated rather than asked.

"Engaged and engaging," Jack offered unhelpfully, grinning pleasantly at his own remark.

Perhaps at another time I would have laughed, but this time I ignored him, intent in getting to the source of my former maid's change in manner.

"Of course I am," I answered, less politely than I had intended. Pulling my hand out of her grasp, I asked, "Why is it that you enquire?"

Ms Carlingford held my own fixed gaze as she replied, "Because your mother does not know."

Bewildered, I stared at her a moment. "What do you mean?" I questioned. "I sent her a letter months ago confirming my engagement."

"It arrived," Ms Carlingford said. "But I thought it was in your mother's best interest she did not see it."

I gaped at her incredulously. "You read it? It was addressed to my mother and you opened it?"

Scarcely containing my anger, I almost didn't notice Jack shifting uncomfortably next to me.

"If you'll allow me to interject my professional opinion," Jack stepped forward to interrupt an impending argument. "Perhaps the lady 'as a very good reason, aye, love?"

Jack placed a hand on my shoulder, looking at the maid expectantly. His touch dissolved my frustrations long enough to await an explanation.

"If I could speak to Miss Somers alone for a moment, Mr Sparrow," Ms Carlingford said, and after exchanging glances with me, Jack swaggered down the hallway, though I was sure I heard him muttering something about feeling excluded.

Ms Carlingford gave a heavy sigh, thick with emotions and exhaustion. Clearly, the weight of staying strong in face of my mother's failing health was taking its toll on my former maid. Suddenly guilty for my abrupt judgment and harsh words, I waited patiently for her to speak.

"Emily, there is something you _must_ understand. When your mother received the letter telling her you and Mr Sparrow had parted, she was devastated for you," Ms Carlingford explained. "Mrs Somers was more concerned for you than she was for herself."

As Ms Carlingford spoke, a peculiar feeling washed over me and a weight dropped into my stomach. I had not known of my mother's sickness at the time I wrote the letter. Certainly, if I had, I would never have sent it.

"From then on I kept a sharp eye on all incoming letters. Maybe it was not my place, but I did what I felt was right under the circumstances," Ms Carlingford went on, before sensing my grief.

"She worries much for you, Emily," she told me gently, reaching out and placing a hand on either side of my arms. "If I may be so bold, your letter in regard to the engagement seemed somewhat uncertain. Your mother surely would have sensed it too."

"Uncertain?" I said quietly.

"Like you weren't entirely pleased with the prospect of marriage."

"Ms Carlingford," I was about to protest this doubt but the elderly maid interrupted me.

"If marriage to this Mr Pearson is truly what you want, then I leave it to you to prove to your mother whilst your here."

Without giving me a chance to reply, she turned and began to head down the hallway. I hesitated briefly, trying to make sense of all that she had told me, before hurrying to follow. The maid stood outside of a room I could only assume was my mother's and held the door open with her hand. I glanced at her awkwardly and then entered the bedroom, quickly slipping off my cream bonnet.

The room was quite warm and gave off an air of familiarity and comfort. The white curtains were drawn back to allow the pleasurable light from the sun play across the pastel walls. The frail figure who rested under warm blankets in the bed at the end of the room, seemed diminutive in comparison to her surroundings.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you," she said, her features lighting up with a joyous smile.

"Hello mother," I greeted her by returning the warm smile, though my underlying sorrow protested against the action.

I lingered at the foot of the bed, afraid to move any closer. How should one act around someone who may have only little time to live? I did not know and was visibly hesitant.

"Come over here, Emily," my mother lifted a weak hand to gesture to me, and slowly I made my way towards her.

My mother's face once flushed and full with life, was now drained of any colour. Age lines caressed her sunken cheeks and while blue eyes betrayed exhaustion, they still managed to shine with the life she once possessed.

"I'm sorry you must see my like this," my mother said, her voice barely above a whisper. "But I am glad you came."

"So am I," I returned affectionately, occupying the wooden seat next to the bed and taking her slender hand in mine. "I just wish I'd known earlier…"

"And allowed you to worry?" she broke in, sounding stronger than she looked. "Don't be silly. I'm doing fine, honey, really."

The last remark was made to convince both me and herself, and though sceptical, I gave a slight nod. My mother was anything but healthy and it broke my heart to see it. In this regard, I was thankful when she changed the subject, for I did not trust the lump that held back my true despair.

"What of yourself, Emily?" my mother asked, the old, amused gleam returning to her eyes. "I thought you were well past the age of wanting to climb trees."

I blushed deeply, allowing my gaze to fall to my ruined garments and the stray flora that still adorned it. I had half-hoped she wouldn't notice.

"It is a strange tale, indeed," I granted.

My mother nodded. "Well, we have plenty of time," she smiled, keen for me to go.

Thinking back on the day I received the letter informing me of my mother's illness, I recalled, "There was a big to-do back in Port Royal. The Governor's daughter was to be wed that week."

The mention of marriage promptly reminded me of my own, and in particular, the engagement ring on my finger. I suddenly became very aware that I wished my mother not to see it; at least not yet. Subtly, I slipped it off and placed it on another finger.

"A marriage to a fine young gentleman, no doubt," my mother said, somewhat to herself.

An odd look developed on her face then and she studied my face. Not giving her a chance to ask after any relationships I may have had, I told her, "It just so happened an old friend of mine was in port and offered very kindly to bring me here. Perhaps this person can explain better than I why I'm now covered in dirt."

I stood up and began to head towards the door.

"I'll just be a moment," I said over my shoulder with a smile.

Stepping out into the hallway, I caught sight of Ms Carlingford and Jack at the end of the corridor. The maid looked slightly flushed from where I stood and I could only assume the pirate Captain's charms were working efficiently on her. Jack appeared to be enjoying himself and I had only a fleeting amount of sympathy for spoiling his fun.

"Jack," I whispered his name loudly, not wanting my mother to overhear.

Jack swung around from the maid, the beads in his hair jingling with the sudden movement.

"You don't mind if I borrow him for a minute?" I asked Ms Carlingford.

"For you, Em, I'll give ye two," Jack kindly offered with a cheeky smirk.

My former maid hurried off and the pirate Captain met me outside the door.

"Come in," I said, taking his hand in both of mine and leading him inside.

My mother's surprise and joy at seeing Jack possibly surpassed the happiness she exhibited upon seeing me.

"I should have known," she conceded with a warm smile in Jack's direction. "You're the only person who always gets my daughter into such a state."

Jack chuckled. "The leaves compliment the colour of her dress. It's quite flattering really," he lied, studying my attire carefully.

"Ah, yes, purple and green. Your fashion judgment is still impeccable, Mr Sparrow," my mother laughed in jest.

Smiling inwardly, I felt great warmth towards Jack for distracting both my mother and myself from the distress and despair of her illness. I was not entirely sure the pirate Captain was aware of the vivaciousness that spilled forth from his person when he entered a room, but I most certainly noticed it. It was something I had always loved.

Jack spent the rest of the day and well into the late afternoon relating an infinite amount of tales and adventures to my mother who listened with rapt curiosity and interest. When Jack had visited me years before, he had been more than willing to fill my mother in on all his voyages; it seemed some things would always remain the same. However, while certain tales were too far-fetched to be believable, neither my mother nor I would ever question his word. For I knew, as well and if not better than anyone, that while some of the pirate Captain's stories sounded absurd, there was always some remnant of truth that lay behind it.

Ms Carlingford had brought us plenty of food and beverages throughout the day, and when it was clear my mother was feeling fatigue that she would not admit too, I decided it was time to retire. Placing a hand on Jack's arm, I indicated that we should probably be leaving.

When she saw this, my mother beckoned to Jack. He bent down slowly and uncertainly, until my mother took his face in her hands and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Knowing Jack would be alarmed and desperately wishing I could see his expression, I bit my finger to keep from laughing. He took a step back, bumping the chair behind him, but before he could escape, my mother held tightly onto him.

"It was a pleasure to see you, Mr Sparrow," she said, laughter dancing in her own eyes.

"The pleasure's all mine, Mrs Somers," he said, grimacing as he squeezed out of her hold.

Although Jack sat thankfully back in his chair, my mother wasn't quite done yet. Sitting up a bit higher, she leaned over, took my hand and then placed it in Jack's. Looking down at our entwined hands, I glanced up to find Jack's eyes on mine.

"I'm delighted to see you two have resolved your differences," my mother said softly. "You will look after her, won't you, Mr Sparrow?"

The pirate Captain was silent a long moment, appearing thoughtful and for one of the few very rare times, quite serious.

"I swear on _The Pearl_," Jack finally said, holding my gaze.

Butterflies twirled in my stomach and I took a shaky breath, attempting to ignore the warmth that stirred within me. Perhaps I should have mentioned my engagement, but I felt that now, more than ever, I was doing the right thing. It was not right to burden my mother with my hearts indecision. Ms Carlingford had told me, _"If marriage to this Mr Pearson is truly what you want, then I leave it to you to prove to your mother…"_ Spending so much time with Jack had completely changed everything and I knew I could never feign desire for a wedding I was so uncertain about.

Sliding my hand out of Jack's, I bent down and kissed my mother's forehead.

"Perhaps someday you'll be able to convince that pirate to fix his hair," my mother had one last piece of advice to whisper to me.

However, it was easily loud enough for Jack to hear and as we both turned as one to look upon said hair, he pulled a face. When at last we exited the room, an awkward silence descended over us.

"I think I might stay here tonight," I said, looking at the floor. "Will you tell Edward for me?"

Exhaustion had set itself deep within my body and the thought of returning _to The Black Pearl_ with so much weighing on my mind was overwhelming. Right now, all I desired was a quiet place to think, and after traveling such a distance, I wanted to be close to my mother.

Jack nodded, a silent understanding passing between us and he made to leave.

"Thankyou for today," I called after him.

The pirate Captain turned around to face me, his expression unreadable.

"I was really glad you came with me, Jack," I gave him a shy smile.

"It was enjoyable, to be sure," Jack returned with a cheeky half grin. "But next time, I'd prefer to be served rum rather than tea. Savvy?"

I laughed. "Be careful on your way back. You've been here five minutes and you've already upset the local authorities," I reminded him.

"But yer forgettin' one very important thing, love," Jack said, holding out his hands.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," he finished with a grin.

Tipping his tri-cornered hat in my direction, Jack disappearing out the door and into the darkness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A _huge_ thankyou to all my reviewers! You guys are wonderful! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) 


	15. A Lament

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the PotC films.

**Chapter 15- A Lament**

I lay awake that night staring intently at the high white ceiling without particularly seeing it. The day had been long and stressful, not to mention the tiresome voyage, yet my mind refused to rest. Had I made the right decision in not telling my mother about my fiancé? And if I had, what then did it mean for my relationship with Edward? It could not bode well, that much was certain.

I let out a loud sigh, rolling over onto my side. Again and again I found my thoughts drifting to a familiar sun-browned face until I no longer tried to prevent it. Jack brought me the taste of freedom and adventure that I sorely needed. I didn't care for decorum and the would-be trappings of upper class society. Indeed, I enjoyed his company to such a degree that I barely noticed nor concerned myself with what others may have thought about our affiliation.

These memories stirred an ache inside my heart. The sort of sensation where one yearned for something that was just out of reach. I didn't dare put a name to this feeling, for I feared admitting the truth and extinguishing any doubts I may have previously had. Rather, I focused on my gratitude to the pirate Captain. He had, without a doubt, cheered up my mother and distracted her from the current situation. For this alone, I was eternally indebted to him.

With another loud sigh, filled with anxiety and memories, I closed my mind to these thoughts and attempted to sleep. I did not know when I fell asleep, or if indeed, I'd managed to rest at all, but what felt like only a moment later, a hand on my shoulder forced me to awake.

I mumbled something even I, myself, could not understand, brushing away the offending hand.

"Emily," Ms Carlingford's voice prompted me to open my eyes.

It was still dark in the room, but the faint light from the open doorway revealed the maids form hovering beside the bed. Even in the shadows, I could see an odd expression upon her lined face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, siting up quickly.

The words had barely left my mouth when I feared I already knew the answer. Ms Carlingford took my hand gently in hers.

"The angels call to your mother, my dear," she said softly, her voice wavering.

Numbness overcame me and my mind went blank. I was not ready to hear this. I did not _want_ to hear this. I allowed my former maid to lead me from the bedroom, down the wooden staircase and along the shadowed corridor and into my mother's quarters. What had initially brought me comfort upon my arrival, now left me strangely detached.

The room, certainly, had not changed, and my mother remained where Jack and I had left her, lying asleep under the covers. Though here, now, I knew she would not wake. My throat and chest were tight as I moved stiffly to sit by the bed. Dressed only in my nightgown, the cool, dusk air pressed cruelly against the flimsy material. It could be said, I did not notice the chill until Ms Carlingford wrapped a white dressing gown about my shoulders.

Staring down at the pale, yet peaceful face of my mother, I knew it was futile to wish her eyelids to blink open and for my mother's shining blue eyes to look upon me one last time. To see her chest rise and fall with life-giving air was all I wanted. Yet my mother's body remained still.

Her face began to blur before me as painful tears formed and fled down my cheeks. Hollowness grew in the pit of my stomach and leaning over my mother, I wept. Wave after wave of sorrow and grief passed though me, for how long, I did not know. In truth, it did not matter.

When at last I raised my head, revealing sore red eyes and a pale complexion, I found Ms Carlingford had remained by my side.

"She went peacefully," the maid told me softly and I gave a slight nod of acknowledgement.

I understood my mother would not want me to grieve so much for her, but the pain of loss is surely one of the most difficult to bear. To know you will never again witness their smile of joy, the sound of their voice or even their tears of sadness is not easy to comprehend or imagine. Memories, of course, live forever in one's heart, but at the moment of their passing beyond reach, it is the future without them that appears much more significant.

Tracing the side of my mother's face with my fingers as I blinked back fresh tears, I asked, "What do we do?"

The question could have meant a variety of things, but Ms Carlingford appeared to understand.

"Your mother arranged everything," she informed me and I looked at her in surprise.

This meant my mother had known the illness would claim her soon, even upon my arrival. Yet she drew enough strength to convince Jack and I that she was doing well. Resolving to find that same strength somewhere inside, though uncertain I possessed such a quality, I gave my mother one last lingering kiss on her cheek.

I longed to delay the final time I could see her face, but knew grief would only consume me if I stayed too long. Brushing my hair away from my eyes and turning away, I stood.

"I must send a letter to my brother," I thought aloud.

The situation remained somewhat surreal and to keep busy seemed like a likely option to distract the pain.

"I can do it for you," Ms Carlingford offered, her forehead creasing.

I shook my head. "It should be me from me," I replied.

"Then perhaps it's best done tomorrow or in a few days when…"

"James needs to know as soon as possible. He will want to attend the funeral," my voice faltered on the last word.

It was too soon to be thinking ahead to such things and I knew my former maid wished I would take more time to grieve. Time, however, does not always heal grief. Some pain goes too deep, burying itself deep within. One could conceal it; mask it for days, months, perhaps even years. Yet when it resurfaces, and it always does, the ache is just as unbearable. For now, I desired to face the sorrow at a later time.

I hurried out of the room and made for the study. After much frustration, I found paper and a quill and sat down to write. It was then I realised why Ms Carlingford had offered to pen the letter herself. One of the most difficult things to do in life, I decided, must be telling a friend or relative that a loved one has passed away. Words of sorrow and sympathy seemed empty and incapable of expressing what one truly felt.

With a heavy heart, I stared blankly at the white paper. Ms Carlingford had been right. I could not write this letter; at least not yet. Folding my arms on top of the desk, I leaned down and rested my head. I did not know I had fallen asleep until hours later when my stiff back protested to the uncomfortable seating and called me awake.

As I began to stretch out the cramps in my body, I caught sight of the blank parchment lying patiently on the table. What at first had been a horrible nightmare to my mind, suddenly once more became a reality. My mother was gone. That sharp reminder forced a lump to return to my throat and threatened a new release of tears.

Ignoring the ache inside, I left the sanctuary of the study and began to head down the corridor in search of Ms Carlingford. A loud knock at the front door stopped me in my tracks and I hurried to the entrance. When the door swung open to reveal the pirate Captain and my fiancé, I became very conscious that I must look as poorly as I felt.

Edward, however, broke into an exclamation of annoyance.

"Emily, perhaps you could explain to this pirate why it's improper to force a gentleman…'

But whatever else Edward may have said, I did not hear.

"Oh, did he?" I offered a feeble response after he finished, my thoughts not focused on the conversation.

My fiancé stared at me and Jack furrowed his brow, aware that something was not right.

"Emily, is something wrong?" Edward asked, glancing from me to Jack.

The pirate Captain, however, did not ask me. He saw the pain in my eyes and knew. Without saying a word, I stepped forward into comfort and familiarity, Jack's arms, and concealed my tears in his shirt.

--------

The funeral was conducted a week later, much sooner than I was prepared for. The procession was a simple and quiet affair and I was grateful to have Jack, Ms Carlingford and Edward beside me. The crew had also attended, having met and been lectured by my mother on a number of occasions. None of them, it appeared, held any sort of grudge about this. She had, as they surely recalled, often invited them inside for a meal when my father had been out at work.

My brother James had also arrived and attended, Ms Carlingford having penned the letter herself when I could not. He stayed only as long as what was necessary, but left only a couple of days after the proceedings. I did not reproach James for this. He had a family of his own to return to and his staying could never completely comfort my grief.

As such, the night he departed I stood by my mother's freshly covered grave, silently contemplating life without her. She rested next to my father, who had died thirteen months earlier. Both of my parents had loved the Italian way of life and it had been their desire and wish that they be buried there together when the hour came. The dark, overturned soil clashed with the vivid palette of crimson and cream chrysanthemums that adorned their final sleeping places.

The presence of someone behind me made itself known by a soft jingling of trinkets.

Not bothering to turn around, I said quietly, "I just needed a moment."

"Or two," Jack's voice came back.

He hesitated briefly, until he was certain it was alright to approach, then the pirate Captain swaggered next to me.

"Ye know, love, the old maids made ye an…interestin' meal. She'd be much obliged to see ye eatin' again."

I took my eyes off the small white cross to glance at him.

"Interesting?" I repeated. "That doesn't sound like much of an incentive for me to eat then, does it?"

Jack began to grin and then quickly lost it, noting a cemetery may not be the place for such an expression. I sighed, looking into Jack's dark eyes and voicing one final thought that had been plaguing me.

"I did not get to say goodbye," I said softly, half wondering if Jack felt the same.

After all, the pirate Captain had known my mother for quite some time. Jack reached out and tucked a stray strand of auburn hair back behind my ear.

"Ah, but ye got to say 'ello," he reminded me. "Ye arrived in time for her to see ye again, Em."

On his words, I knew Jack was right. I _had_ arrived in time. In spite of the concern I would not get the opportunity to speak to my mother again, I had, in fact, been able to achieve what I'd set out on the voyage to do.

"As a bonus, yer mother got to see me onesies again," Jack added pointedly, a shy glint in his eye.

Remembering the joyous smile that lit up my mother's face when Jack and I had entered her room, I knew the pirate Captain was indeed, correct. Not only that, but my mother had got a chance to see that Jack and I had reconciled our differences. That, I had come to believe, had been especially important to her. Returning my own warm smile upon Jack and suddenly feeling a weight lifting from my shoulders, I took his offered arm and headed back towards my mother's home.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Apologies for the slow chapter especially when everyone is probably all hyped after seeing Dead Man's Chest ;) Wasn't it fantastic! And thankyou to all my wonderful reviewers :) You guys are the best! 


	16. Letting Go

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC

**Chapter 16- Letting Go**

"He still likes you, my dear."

I stared at the reflection of my former maid in the dresser mirror that was in front of me. Ms Carlingford appeared not to notice, instead focusing her attention solely on my hair she was pinning atop my head.

"I've seen the way he watches you, Emily," she continued unbridled. "And I daresay I've seen you looking at Mr Sparrow in much the same way."

"Ms Carlingford," I held up a hand, signalling the maid to withhold anymore observations.

For a brief moment, I found no words to deny the speculations. Thinking back on what had occurred during the voyage, I realised I had yet been able to speak to anyone about the thoughts that had been passing, haphazardly, through my mind.

"Jack and I reached an understanding on board his ship," I told Ms Carlingford's reflection, and after an uncertain pause, went on, "I had gravely misjudged him."

I lowered my eyes to the top of the desk as the maid placed the last pin in my hair and finally turned her gaze upon me.

"All this time has passed," I said quietly. "I could have still been with him."

Ms Carlingford rested her hands on my shoulders. "What's preventing you?"

I glanced up to fix my eyes on hers. "I'm engaged. My fiancé has been nothing but good to me. I cannot do that to him."

"Marrying a man you do not love is what you have always dreaded, Emily. Letting Mr Pearson go may be better for him, and for you, than if you stay with him out of clemency." The elderly maid stopped her chiding to frown thoughtfully. "The past err with Mr Sparrow is just that. _In the past_."

I swivelled around in my chair to finally face her properly. "I know this," I said softly. "But I've made my choice. I must remain with Edward."

"Are you certain? Even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision," she promptly returned.

I knew Ms Carlingford was trying to help me, but I did not need this right now. My Mother's death was still fresh in my mind, though thirteen days had since past, and Edward had become so distant we had barely said a word to each other. Bridging the gap between us had become an exceedingly taxing task.

Ms Carlingford seemed to notice that I had no intention to continue the conversation. "Begging your pardon, my dear," she said as she turned to leave the room. "I'm just saying what I see."

When the maid had gone, I glanced back into the mirror. My reflection stared cautiously back at me.

"I love him," I said, attempting to convince the confused girl in the mirror.

My gaze remained sceptical. '_Who_?'

Sighing, I left the room, avoiding the questioning look in my own eyes. When I reached the dining room and caught sight of Jack seated at the table, I hesitated in the doorway. My former maid was serving them what smelled like a deliciously appetising meal as I lingered around the corner.

"They all look forward to a proper feed," Ms Carlingford whispered to me as she passed by.

Watching the crew, I nodded agreement as the maid swept away. Jack's crew were also seated around the dining room table and it was clear they had anticipated a healthy, home-cooked meal after months of ship galley rations. They had each treated themselves to a bath whilst here, but they still appeared much too rugged and unkempt to be sitting amongst the fine furniture and china that surrounded them.

Fortunately, their social standings meant very little to Ms Carlingford and I.

"Are ye eatin' that?" Mervyn peered at the large potato on Tomas' plate.

Without awaiting an answer, he reached across the table and took it, with his hands, for himself.

"Doesn't seem to matter if I was now, does it?" Tomas returned before stealing a replacement off Mr Gibbs plate when their First Mate wasn't looking.

Mr Gibbs turned back, glanced down at his plate and after a moment seemed to realise something was missing.

"Could've sworn I had more grub than this," Mr Gibbs mumbled suspiciously to no-one in particular.

Tomas and Mervyn snickered into their plates and inwardly I noted that manners too, needed to be overlooked when inviting pirates in for dinner.

I hovered by the door, content to just observe the crew's casual banter as they enjoyed the meal Ms Carlingford had served. I wished I could share in their ease and simplicity, but I held back, finding myself feeling somewhat nervous in the pirate Captain's presence. It seemed my heart knew something that I dared not allow my mouth to speak.

"Go and join them, Emily," my former maid startled me out of my reverie as she reappeared around the corner. "And here," she pushed something into my hand. "Give this to Mr Sparrow."

I glanced down to find a bottle of rum in my possession. The maid gave me a knowing wink and I returned a slight smile. Resolutely, I meandered over to the table and took a seat next to Jack. I held the bottle up for him to see and Jack's eyes lit up. As he reached out to take it from me, the pirate Captain's hand gently brushed mine and I was quick to drop my arm down by my side. Whether or not he noticed the nervous reaction, I couldn't be sure.

"Ye took me advice, love," he sounded surprised but pleased.

"One more offer of tea would have sent you madder than you are," I gave him a friendly smile.

The pirate Captain appeared briefly offended before grasping said bottle of rum in his hand and clutching it possessively to his chest.

"Oi! Em, where's ours?" Mervyn leant forward as he spotted the rum.

I glanced around for an escape as all eyes fell on the bottle in Jack's bejewelled hands and then onto me. It was then I noticed my fiancé was missing.

"Where's Edward?" I asked without pretence.

"Is he supplyin' more rum?" Jack enquired hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," I replied, standing up. Then to the crew, I held out my hands apologetically. "Looks like you'll all have to share with your Captain. If he's willing, of course."

Jack gaped at me incredulously and I hurried out of the room as the crew turned their attention on him. Finding Ms Carlingford near the entrance hall, I asked after Edward. Being told she last saw him leaving through the front gates, I headed outside. Night had fallen and stars were scattered across the sky. A lamp post outside lit up the pathway that led to the front door and underneath its flooding light my fiancé was walking towards me.

"I didn't know you were going for a walk," I greeted Edward as I met him halfway along the path.

I gave him a slight smile but Edward remained quiet, his hands behind his back.

"Actually, I wanted to go alone," he said quietly.

"Oh," was all I could think to say in reply.

Edwards face was clouded in shadows and though I could not see his expression, I knew the slump of his shoulders meant that something greatly burdened him; I was sure it could not be good. Certainly, the distance between my fiancé and I had never before felt so foreboding. Whatever the case was, I did not want to press the matter. So instead, I waited.

"Mr Sparrow says that you might make the return voyage within a few days?"

I nodded, uncertain where this was leading.

"Emily," Edward turned slightly so that his face was now bathed in light. He wore a troubled expression. "I won't be going."

Not entirely unprepared for this and actually feeling quite relieved, I was quick to agree.

"We'll find another means to return home," I assured my fiancé. "I'll explain it to Jack. Though I doubt I'll need to underline the reasons."

The last was said in jest, but Edward appeared not to notice. Instead, he shook his head and again struggled to tell me exactly what bothered him.

"I wish for you…to go with him," he said softly.

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Edward?"

Becoming suddenly aware of what he was suggesting, I lost my voice momentarily and a sharp sense of dread dripped into the pit of my stomach.

"What are you saying?"

Deep down I knew what it was Edward meant, but I struggled to acknowledge and embrace what was now unfolding.

"I think we both know things have been difficult between us for some time."

I gave an uncertain nod. "This isn't working, is it," I said rather than asked.

Edward studied me, genuine sorrow behind his blue eyes. "I'm afraid not."

My insides squirmed uncomfortably. The time had come for a decision to be made, and, it seemed, that this was it.

"Despite our fathers' insistence that we were a perfect match, I think that's as far as our similarities went," my fiancé went on wistfully, though he turned a strained smile upon me.

I tried to return it but found that I could not. Despite the unease, I held my thoughts together. With my arms hanging helplessly by my side, I took a quiet, steadying breath.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I did not mean for this to happen."

My apology, in its complete sincerity, wrapped us up in a blanket of understanding. Our relationship was never going to work; whether we had taken passage on _The Black Pearl_ with Jack or not. Edward and I were two very different people and what we wanted, what we _really_ wanted, was to live the life we each desired.

For Edward, it was the safe boundaries of upper class life, and for me, it was the freedom of being amongst the untameable sea and the forever changing winds. Being on the ocean and experiencing the beauty of each sunrise and sunset had rekindled my love for that sense of freedom.

I had, of course, tried with every depth of my being to convince myself I did not want go back to my old ways, but the spray off the ocean that caressed my cheeks awoke that instinctive yearning that had lain idle inside of me for much too long. With Jack proving his innocence along the way and my realising the full extent of my mistake, the conflicting emotions in my heart only grew.

Ms Carlingford was right, as she always seemed to be. It was not fair on Edward nor myself that we keep up the pretence that everything was alright. It wasn't and could never be. Grappling with this, I slipped the engagement ring from my finger and slowly returned it to Edward. The awkward moment that was to follow was cut short by a shout that came from the house.

Edward and I turned in the direction of the sound just in time to see Jack running out the front door. One arm was flapping madly by his side, the other clutched a bottle tightly to his chest. There was no prize for guessing what vexed the pirate Captain.

Perhaps I would have laughed if not for the current situation and the seriousness of Jack's deeply tanned face as he hurried over to us.

"Ah, Em!" he exclaimed, before acting startled at seeing Edward. Tilting his head in acknowledgement, Jack added. "Edward."

Surprised by the pirate Captain's use of his whole name, as opposed to the nickname 'Eddie' he had bestowed upon him, Edward raised his eyebrows.

"You want something, I suppose?"

Jack was quick to leap on his. " 'm glad ye asked, Eddie."

Edward sighed.

With inane hand gestures, Jack explained, "Ye see, it jus' so happens this bottle of rum is the only said bottle of rum in the house. It also jus' happens to be the one thing everybody is after."

"Everybody being you and your crew," Edward said pointedly.

Jack dismissed this with a wave.

"If said encumbrance was removed, then the tension and hostility that all are sufferin' from would also be removed. Savvy?"

Jack looked closely at Edward and then me to see if we had followed.

Edward frowned. "What are you suggesting?" he asked, sounding slightly irritated.

I didn't blame him. The pirate Captain had, after all, interrupted a considerably personal conversation.

"I'm _proposing_," Jack corrected, stepping closer. "That I down the rum, hand ye the empty bottle and explain to the crew exactly how ye confiscated it from me onesies, due, of course, to ye slight alcoholic inclination. What say you?"

Edward took a moment to consider this offer, and, I was certain, to allow his mind time to process what Jack had just said. That moment, however, was much too long for the pirate Captain. With a panicked look towards the open doorway, Jack reiterated, "What say ye, aye?"

"Mr Sparrow, that still leaves me holding an empty bottle," Edward said thoughtfully. "And a crew who are searching for one that is full."

"Ah, but me, they can mutiny upon, but ye," Jack used his index finger on both hands to point at him, "they can't." He forced a desperate grin. "It's a win-win situation really."

Edward remained cynical. "They'd mutiny over rum?"

"Ye 'ave no idea, mate," Jack replied sadly and it was at that point, a call of 'he's outside!' came from the doorway.

The pirate Captain quickly retracted from us, drawing the rum bottle closer to his body.

"Bloody pirates," Jack said mostly to himself before he dashed frantically around the side of the house, three of the crew in hot pursuit.

Now that he was gone, and taken his lunacy with him, Edward and I were finally left alone. I gave him an apologetic look, but surprising me, Edward chuckled. "I've said it before, but it will do no harm saying it again," he said. "I still have no idea how you cope with that man."

I managed a slight smile with a shrug. "By trusting in a foolish hope that someday he will regain his rationality," I replied with a sparkle in my eye.

He nodded and then, at long last, the awkward silence I had been anticipating decisively fell over us. Glancing down at his closed hand, the ring inside, Edward said eventually, "There's an inn nearby. I'll stay there tonight."

I stayed quiet, having the sense that no words could quite convey the unpleasant feeling of saying goodbye to this man I had been engaged to. Instead, I simply exchanged one final look with him and he began to walk away from me. He hesitated after a few steps and then turned back.

"You'll look after that pirate, won't you?" he asked with a wry smile. "Heaven knows he needs you, Emily."

Recalling the similar words my mother had said to Jack in regard to me, I nodded and concurred with a lump in my throat, "I'll try."

At that, Edward tilted his head in a slight bow. Silently, I watched his retreating back until Edward disappeared into the dark mists of the night air.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter anda big thankyou to everyone who reviewed:) 


	17. Fall Again

Chapter 17- Fall Again

**Chapter 17- Fall Again**

The incessant soft pattering of raindrops on the roof had continued tirelessly for four days. The plan had been to leave on the third, but I had convinced Jack and the crew to remain until the weather cleared before setting sail. Not that ill conditions were a problem, but I much preferred to depart on a pleasant day. I doubted, however, the rain clouds over my own head would be faded by the time we were to leave.

Taking the pins out from my hair to allow the long auburn tresses to fall freely over my shoulders, I took a bottle of rum that was on the dresser and made my way over to the window. Jack had found a stash of rum somewhere, on his ship was my wager, and I'd grabbed one on passing by the crew drinking in merriment earlier that evening.

Pushing back the cream curtains, I took a seat on the inside ledge to watch the water falling from the night sky. It was peaceful, I decided, listening to the steady rhythm of the rain as it spilt from the heavens to meet the earth. But no matter how calming it seemed, I still found my mind on the same subject that had preoccupied me for the past few days.

It wasn't that letting Edward go had been wrong or that we had parted on difficult terms; it had been the best thing to do and neither of us were truly hurt by it. In fact, it was almost a relief that the weight of the engagement ring was no longer there. Still, I could not help the sorrow I felt that things could have been, no, _should_, have been different. I should never have accepted Edward's proposal.

I wanted independence and adventure, but it was _The Black Pearl_ which had provided it. It's what I wanted, what I'd never stopped wanting, and it was why, even now, I couldn't stop thinking of the pirate Captain who had made it possible. Indeed, Edward had been given my affection, but I had not loved him; not like I'd loved Jack.

Further contemplation was forestalled when someone knocked at the door. Without invitation, the pirate Captain strolled into the room. Predicting Jack would question Edward's whereabouts, although by now I was certain he had acquired the answer, I supplied, "If you've come to gloat, don't bother."

Though it was clear I had no plan to discuss the situation with him, Jack dismissed my rudeness. I fervently wished he would let me be.

"I had no intention of it, darlin'," he claimed. "As a matter of fact, ye ol' maid said I should visit ye. But if I'd known ye'd stolen me fine liquor, I would 'ave come sooner."

Annoyed Ms Carlingford had been speaking of me so, I returned shortly, "I'm fine. Now you can report back to her that she does not need to concern herself with my affairs."

Jack held up a finger. "Actually she's not, Em. That pleasant duty appears to 'ave been passed onto me."

Anger and frustration had pent up inside of me. It had nothing whatsoever to do with Jack, Ms Carlingford or even Edward. The irritation, in fact, was at myself. However, having no way to vent said displeasure in a sane manner, I was now directing it towards Jack. Frowning deeply and unimpressed such measures were being exhibited to ensure my wellbeing, I turned my attention to the bottle of rum and proceeded to open it.

If Jack understood I did not wish for company, he ignored it entirely.

"My incredibly intuitive sense of the female creature tells me yer troubled," Jack noted as he edged closer to the window.

"And it doesn't tell you I'd rather you leave?"

"On the contrary, love. You long for me to stay and use my unsurpassable wit and charm to amuse ye endlessly."

I chose not to reply, knowing it would only supply him with further reasons to stay. Jack wandered over and took a seat next to me, the ledge just managing to seat two people comfortably.

"If I may be so bold as to take a gander at what may distress and vex m'lady, I'd say it was the missin' ring around yer finger."

Averting my gaze from his momentarily, I realised it was impossible to ignore this forever. There'd been no doubt he had noticed this detail as well as the vacant presence of my former fiancé. Resolved to tell Jack only part of my problems, I glanced down at my fingers with a sigh.

"Edward and I have parted," I told him. "It was agreed our relationship wasn't exactly going according to plan. It was the right decision for both of us."

Looking sideways to see how Jack would react to this, I only saw him furrow his brow as he stared out the window thoughtfully.

"As gentlemanly as he was, love, ye 'ave to admit he was a bit of a stick."

I turned sharply. "Edward treated me well, Jack. We were just not suited to each other," I said crossly, angry he dared to have one last remark about him.

"Aye, he did," Jack said. "But dear Edward was holdin' yer onesies back."

Glaring at him, I asked cynically, "From what?"

Jack took his glance away from the rainfall to meet my eyes. "One word, love; freedom," he informed me complacently.

His answer was like a cold splash of reality. Jack had noted this problem with mine and Edward's relationship from the very beginning though I'd tried to convince him he was mistaken. Not liking the cheeky sparkle in his eyes and liking even less that the pirate Captain was right, I abandoned Jack and the bottle of rum in the window sill and flopped face down on my bed with my arms folded beneath my chin.

Jack was much too quiet for much too long and I privately hoped he was leaving. As it were and should have been anticipated, this was not so. A soft _thump_ followed by the bed sinking down on the right, informed me Jack had, uninvitingly, removed his boots and taken residence beside me.

I wanted very much to be mad at him and for a brief moment I managed to stay that way, but it soon gave way to grief and regret.

"Everything has gone all wrong, Jack," I confessed, a faint note of despair in my voice.

Jack said nothing and I hesitated before continuing.

"It was going so well, wasn't it," I said mostly to myself, knowing the context seemed to imply I referred to Edward, but in fact, I spoke of Jack and I. "Why do I keep making the wrong choices?"

I remained lying face down, not bold enough to turn to him.

"Most would say fraternisin' with pirates caused the frightful misfortune, love," Jack suggested, his voice sounding close to my ear.

"But that's when I was most content," I countered, my voice sounding muffled in the head rest.

"The pillow may be able to hear ye well, Em, lying beneath ye and all. But 'm havin' a little difficulty," I heard Jack say, before he proposed, "We could, er, change positions?"

I smiled into the pillow before rolling onto my side to look at him. Jack lay with one leg resting over the other and his hands supporting the back of his head. There was only a slight gap between us, any closer and we would have been touching.

The room was quiet and still, the only sound that could be heard was the soft sound of Jack breathing and the beating of my own heart as I mindlessly studied his sun-kissed features and well-defined cheekbones. Despite being a scallywag and a rogue, Jack was, on all accounts, a handsome man. And, I noted despondently, I'd given him up regardless of the pirate Captain being entirely loyal to me.

I watched him a moment longer before saying, "You shouldn't be here." I made no further move, however, to make him leave.

"Are ye tellin' me to go?" enquired Jack, the look in his eyes telling me he knew I requested no such thing.

We looked a long time into the others gaze. I imagined for a brief moment, that I could see my own reflection in Jack's eyes. Being so near, if I had wanted or dared, I could have reached out and touched him.

Something stirred within my chest. I wondered that with him lying there and me lying here, how Jack did not sense how deeply I felt for him. Surely it radiated forth from me; from the throbbing of my heart to the butterflies in my stomach and the blush that rose in my cheeks when those dark eyes met mine. Surely Jack knew he made me weak.

Silently I hoped Jack might trace his bejewelled fingers along my side before pulling me to him. Aching to have him hold me, I didn't know why it was I couldn't say so.

When both he and I remained where we were, I closed my eyes, content, for now, to just stay like this.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I miss you."

The words had left my heart before I could stop them. There was an awkward silence; one which I did not regret what I had confessed, nor opened my eyes to see the pirate Captain's reaction.

" 'm right here," I heard Jack reply.

"You weren't," I said softly.

The call of fatigue began my drift away from the present. I fancied, at some point during my sleep, that his rough fingers brushed past my cheek, though I could not open my eyes to see because exhaustion had claimed me entirely.

For how long Jack had lain with me, I had no memory, for he had disappeared by the time I awoke. The means by which I recalled he had been there at all were the ruffled sheets and the scent of sea salts. Breathing in the alluring aroma of the pirate Captain and missing him all the more for it, I dwelt a little longer in bed.

I found myself falling back into dreams and when I awoke for the second time, found the sun streaming in through the window. Suddenly recalling the previous day Ms Carlingford had requested Jack and I meet her in the study, I changed quickly into a maroon gown and hurried to the allocated meeting place.

Ms Carlingford and the pirate Captain had been waiting for me.

"Are we in trouble?" Jack asked on my arrival, a smirk showing off his gold teeth.

"Should you be?" Ms Carlingford returned swiftly, raising her eyebrows.

Jack quickly lost his smile and looked serious.

Ushering us over to a box on the floor, my former maid gestured to it. "Emily, your mother left some items in your possession. And," she explained without preamble, her eyes crinkling round the edges in a smile, "the house has been left to you and your brother."

Not expecting this at all, I found myself quite speechless. Certainly, this had been my parents home for several years and I could not have imagined anyone else living in it. My own home, however, was in Port Royal.

"You're not expected to stay, but it is here for you to visit whenever you come by these shores," Ms Carlingford read my mind. "I'll stay on, if you'll keep me, and ensure your parents home is well looked after."

"Thankyou," was all I found myself capable of saying, and truly, I was sure my gratitude and sincerity showed.

With a slight bow and a warm smile, Ms Carlingford left us to our own devices. Jack gave me puzzled look, clearly wondering why he had been asked to come. Finding myself exceedingly nervous around him after last night, I could only shrug. I bent over the open box to look inside. It was filled with a number of trinkets my mother had owned, but what caught my attention immediately was a rolled up parchment.

"Jack," I called him over. "There's something here for you."

The pirate Captain looked at me suspiciously, as though I may have been teasing him, and then glanced down at the contents. Without a doubt, there was, in fact, a scroll with his name written on it. Jack lifted it out and unravelled it, a grin quickly spreading across his face.

"Yer mother sure was full of surprises, Em,"

Standing up, I hurried to his side to get a glimpse of the paper.

"A map," I exclaimed, my eyes lighting up.

"Not jus' any map, love," Jack explained, the sparkle in his eyes mirroring my own. Gesturing to the red wax seal on the outside, he said, "It's a _treasure_ map. Once fabled to belong to one of the cruellest pirates that sailed the seven seas, long since been in Davy Jones' locker."

I frowned. "How did she get hold of such a valuable item?"

"Must've been plundered. Always suspected the lady had pirate in her," Jack said, sounding rather proud. "Mother like daughter then, aye?"

I understood my mother to have had an uncommon interest in pirates and adventure, which, as Jack suggested, had been passed onto me. His smugness, however, was cause enough for me to counter it.

"I hardly go round stealing treasure maps," I denied the claim.

"Not insinuatin' that ye do, love," replied Jack nonchalantly. "But I do recall a day when ye preyed on an unfortunate and unwittin' gentlemen in Singapore," he continued, animating his words with his hands.

Depite experiencing a small thrill that he remembered, I narrowed my eyes. "I stole that man's coins because you told me he owed you," I reminded him. "I thought I was doing you a favour."

Jack chuckled. "Ye did, Em," he pointed out. "And I'm forever grateful."

I hit his chest playfully with the back of my hand, before, underhandedly, unclipping the pirate Captain's compass that hung from his belt. The motion had been swift and I hid said instrument behind my back out of reach.

His smug grin disappeared. "That's not very nice," he said seriously.

"Neither are your unflattering comments about my mother and me," I said.

"Let's face facts, love, yer a scallywag and I'll be havin' me compass back."

He held out a hand, but I shook my head. "Not unless you apologize."

"She'd be proud," he claimed.

I took a step back. "No apology, no compass," I reiterated, continuing my slow retreat.

"No compass, no apology," he advanced on me whilst tucking the map away.

Believing I had the upper hand, a small triumphant smile crossed my features. Despite this, Jack swaggered forward looking carefree and habitually confident. It wasn't until my back met the wall that I realized why. Though I could move no further, it hadn't stopped the pirate Captain from sauntering uncomfortably close.

"How's about we make an exchange?" Jack said. "Me compass for somethin' I know ye want."

Wary of the sort of thing he would suggest, I asked anyway, "And what could you possibly offer me?"

Jack rested his palm on the wall behind me as he moved in even nearer, his body nearly brushing against mine. He was barely touching me yet I felt knots forming in my stomach. I knew I shouldn't have been tempting the pirate Captain, yet I found myself responding to his advances.

"You offer your company?" I guessed, trying to ignore my pull towards him.

"Something much more better, love," he answered. "My _pleasurable_ company."

I swallowed back apprehension as he looked me over curiously and it took a great deal of concentration to disregard the familiar sensations washing over me. I pushed further back into the wall as though hoping to dissolve into it in order to escape the now ever-present longing I had inside.

Feigning ignorance to his proposition, I asked, "I know the purpose of this compass, but what would I do with you?"

Jack's hand followed the curve of my side and stopped at my waist. My body tingled in response to the contact.

"Whatever ye like, darlin'," his suggestion being far from subtle as his dark eyes travelled lazily over my figure. "But I prefer to think of it as not what _you_ would do with _me_, but rather, what _we_ would do…together."

Was it wrong, so soon after Edward, for me to give into this? To want to rekindle what Jack and I had and what I knew we had never truly lost? With my skin prickling at only the slightest touch, it was clear I still harboured feelings for Jack. My attraction to the pirate Captain could not be confined to mere words or one definitive emotion. As such, these feelings were deeply ingrained and nearly impossible to ignore as something that would simply pass.

Being very much aware of his warm breath on my face, his eyes on my lips and his body now flush against my own, I managed softly, "How can you be so certain I'd agree to such an exchange?"

Jack's other hand slid into my hair and with his lips nearly against my own, said, "Tell me you don't."

Instinctively I had closed my eyes, breathing in the strong scent of ocean and rum and my own mouth desperately wanting to taste it. I knew this as an attempt to woo me back, much like he had done whilst on _The_ _Pearl_. Only, if I could have, I would have told Jack he didn't need to sway me; I'd already fallen for him, long ago. It had dawned on me the previous night that while I had been uncertain about many decisions I'd made in my life, the one and only thing I had ever been sure about was Jack.

This time, I would not deny it. I had no reason too.

I wasn't sure which one of us moved first. Indeed, I had abandoned all nerves and thrown my arms around Jack to embrace him, our lips on the verge of meeting with a passion I hadn't known since we parted. My mouth came upon his, they had touched…

The door to the room whistled open.

"Mr Sparrow! Emily!"

I jumped, for a second thinking it to be my mother's spirit returning to ensure Jack and I pursued no such actions under her strict instructions. It was, of course, only Ms Carlingford.

If she was flustered when she rushed through the door, it was nothing compared to the moment she laid eyes on Jack and I. The pirate Captain had one arm around my waist and the other in my hair. My own hands had dropped to his chest on the maids' unexpected entrance.

Gathering herself together, Ms Carlingford managed, "You've really done it this time, Mr Sparrow."

Jack groaned. "Nay, I really haven't," he insisted, his voice strained. "Trust me, Ms, I haven't done anythin'."

He paused and turned to sweep his gaze over me.

"Yet."

If Jack had misinterpreted the maids' words, or chose to misunderstand them, I decided on the latter, he was clearly wishing Ms Carlingford was on the far side of the world. I agreed.

Neither of us had moved from our compromising position and despite the elderly maid appearing rather red in the face, she went on, "The local authorities have finally caught up with you. They are heading to the door as we speak."

With his face having contorted into one very pained expression, Jack regrettably and slowly slid his hands off me.

"With the weather clear this morning, you had plans to be away, did you not?" Ms Carlingford pressed on, her anxiety not being matched by us.

I closed my eyes to gather my thoughts and with a sigh answered, "That was the intention, yes."

"Well you must be off as soon as possible. You cannot stay here," she took my hand and began to lead me from the room, gesturing for Jack to follow. "Send some of the crew back to get your bags."

I stopped her outside the door. "I have to go too?"

"They were after the both of you the day you arrived," Ms Carlingford explained. "They'll search the house and neither of you must be here. Take the back exit and stay out of sight."

This information was barely registering with me, Jack's touch seconds before having numbed everything else except my longing for him. Closing my eyes briefly, I focused my mind on Ms Carlingford who had been so good to me over the years.

"I have to thank you…" I began a heartfelt appreciation for my old friend, uncertain that such words would ever be enough, but my maid interrupted.

"I know, my child," she smiled, her eyes shining as she gave me a warm hug. "I know."

There was a silent pause after this, where words, it was understood, did not need to be said. Hearing a jingle of beads, Ms Carlingford and I turned as one to see the pirate Captain hurrying away.

The maid looked alarmed. "Where does he think he's going?"

Jack must have heard for he returned an explanation, of sorts, over his shoulder. " 'm not leavin' without me hat."

I was exchanging amused glances with Ms Carlingford when my wits finally returned to me. I glanced down at my empty hands, surprised; the compass was gone. Jack had effectively retrieved it.

I stared after the pirate Captain's retreating back.

"Pirate," I smiled.


	18. Home is Where the Heart is

**Chapter 18: Home is Where the Heart is**

Jack had retrieved his hat and his effects and together we had hurriedly left the house via the back door. My mind was still not quite on the situation; what had been about to occur between Jack and I seconds before Ms Carlingford had entered the room was still fresh in my mind and could not so easily be forgotten nor ignored.

In any case, the matter was pushed aside when soldiers in blue were spotted heading our way.

"Fermati!" they called after us and I privately wondered if we could get away with claiming ignorance to their language.

Jack was clearly thinking along the same lines as he turned to me asking, "What are they sayin'?"

"Stop!"

The pirate Captain and I exchanged glances, now realizing there was no possibility in feigning misunderstanding. Jack, however, had another idea.

Taking my arm and pulling me after him, Jack said something which sounded very much like an excuse he'd used before, "You and me 'ave gone temporarily deaf, savvy?"

Stumbling as I attempted to keep up with him, I merely gave a short nod. I hoped for both our sakes that Jack knew where he was going for I was blindly putting my faith, and my life, in his hands. As we weaved through narrow streets and looks of disapproval, the pirate Captain finally came to an abrupt halt.

"In here," he gestured to what appeared to be a neglected and badly maintained home.

Glancing up at it uneasily, I asked hesitantly, "In there?"

"It's abandoned, love," he assured me confidently, judging it simply from appearance and opening the door.

As he proceeded inside, I was spared from voicing any further doubts on the matter as a shrill scream omitted from the home. Jack quickly emerged and pulled the door shut behind him. He swung around to face me.

"I may 'ave been mistaken."

There was certainly no 'may have' about it, but without further comments, we quickly fled the area. Though sounds of pursuit were close behind us, I was struck by a peculiar thought. Jack had only taken a measly amount of coins from the harbormaster when we had arrived weeks earlier. Surely that did not warrant the countless amounts of soldiers who were so anxiously after us.

"Jack!" I called out to him.

The pirate Captain cast a glance over his shoulder at me, indicating I had his attention.

"You didn't, by any chance, partake in any other unscrupulous activities I don't know about?"

Jack threw me a tentative look before asking, "By unscrupulous, Emily, do ye mean irreverent, unprincipled, and dishonest?"

I frowned at his back, already guessing the answer. "Exactly that," I replied.

Hurrying to get closer to him, I reached out and gripped one of his flailing arms, forcing him to stop his outlandish run. Taking a moment to catch my breath, I questioned him.

"What did you do?"

Jack pulled a face, looking past me for signs of pursuit.

"The crew really wanted me rum, darlin'," he more or less made a confession. "And yer onesies only gave me one."

"And share isn't in your vocabulary," I added, raising an eyebrow. "So you stole the soldiers rum to compensate?"

Jack held up a finger. "Borrowed," he corrected with a slight grin.

"You can't _borrow_ a drink, Jack," I said pointedly.

"On the contrary, love, I was goin' to return the empty bottles," he returned.

As I opened my mouth to refute this futile argument, I saw a look of panic cross Jack's face.

"Time to go, Em," he informed me, grabbing my hand and pulling me after him once more.

We stumbled further on down the street, the sound of a shot resonating in the air and in my mind sent dread into my heart. I held onto Jack's hand tighter, not daring to let our grip slip for a moment. Rounding a corner, I saw a hay wagon stopped, incongruously, in the middle of the street. Before I was even able to make the suggestion, the pirate Captain was tugging me towards it.

Without any instructions or prompts, I hurled myself head first into the middle of the haystack, hoping this was exactly what Jack had had in mind, although it was difficult to ever be sure what was going through the pirate's head. The loud disturbance of the hay beside me was enough for me to learn that Jack had, in fact, followed suit. Breathing heavily, I almost choked on some hay which had found its way into my mouth, before trying to peer through the thick array of golden grass for Jack. Seeing a dark, smiling eye staring back at me, I couldn't help but grin in return.

Suddenly, I felt the wagon start to move as the wheels began to creak and the horses' hooves cantered along the dirt road. I looked at Jack in question.

"Stay here, love," he whispered back at me. A moment later I heard him, too, choking on some hay and I clamped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing, especially in what seemed like an entirely inappropriate time for humour.

It wasn't long before the clip-clopping off the horses ceased once more and curiously I wondered where we had had been brought to and if it was safe yet to arise from our prickly hiding spot. Movement next to me told me Jack had taken it upon chance to emerge from the haystack. Seconds later, a hand on my leg assured me it was safe.

Emerging from the warm, claustrophobic space and into the fresh, cool air, there were no blue guards in sight. Fortunately, it appeared they had been dumbfounded by our miraculous disappearance. I spotted _The Black Pearl_ peacefully floating in the harbor at the end of the pier. The wagon had brought us to the port, exactly where we needed to go. While still sitting amongst the hay, I stared at Jack in amazement.

"Did you know the wagon would bring us here?" I asked.

"Of course," Jack said a bit too confidently. "Thought I'd do ye the courtesy of savin' yer the walk, love," he smiled at me before adding thoughtfully, "Or the run."

I smiled, finally feeling a sense of relief that the chase was over, at least for now. The Italian navy had not yet made the connection between Jack and his ship in the short time we'd been here. As such, it was safe to say we would be able to leave peacefully. "How everything always turns out well for you, I'll never know," I said, running a hand through my tangled hair.

"Ah, it's no great mystery to be sure, love," the pirate Captain explained to me, waving his hands about in attempt to visualize his words. "It simply takes a large amount of skill, tact and talent, all of which me onesies has in innumerable quantities."

I laughed, shaking my head at his modesty, or lack thereof, and finally climbed out of the wagon. Jack stayed a few moments longer, searching for his Captain's hat and became increasingly frustrated when all that he kept finding were large clumps of hay. At last he retrieved it, placed the tri-cornered hat importantly on top of his head, and together Jack and I made our way along the pier and onto _The Black Pearl_.

It was here we found the crew, who had left earlier that morning to prepare supplies and make certain their Captain's ship was in perfect working order.

"Ah, Cap'n, Emily," Mr Gibbs gave us a slight nod in salute before squinting his eyes at me. "Did yer get into a fight, Em?"

It dawned on me then that I clearly looked disheveled; after all, I had just been chased and shot at by the Italian navy and jumped into, and hidden amongst, a pile of hay. My face was red, my auburn hair was knotted, my shirt was stained and my skirt had a tear in it. Perhaps if circumstances had been different, I would have been slightly ashamed or embarrassed by my appearance. However, a glance at the impervious Captain Jack Sparrow out of the corner of my eye quickly erased any possibility for indignity if I had had any to begin with.

"It's a long story," I finally answered.

"A fine tale to tell over a hot meal then," Mr Gibbs winked at me before turning around and calling out, "Tomas! Mervyn! Emily will be wantin' her belongings now so ye best be on yer way to get 'em."

The two respective pirates meandered towards us, stopping to make a complaint.

"It's all well and good ye need yer stuff Emily, but sendin' us feeble men back the way we came to retrieve five bags, which are no' ours, is not particularly just," Mervyn stated. "Don't ye agree, Tom?"

"Wholeheartedly, Mervyn," Tomas proclaimed.

"Yer in luck then, gentlemen," Jack stepped forward. "Cause I heard there were only four to be got."

Mervyn let out a groan as the two pirates turned to leave, knowing full well there was no worming their way out of their duty. Before they left, however, Tomas turned around to look at me.

"Ye don't suppose yer old maid has a fear of spiders, Emily?" he asked.

My eyes widened. "She's terrified of them," I said. "Why?"

"Jus' wonderin'," Tomas replied, as he and Mervyn exchanged identical grins of mischief.

I had every intention of warning them not to play a cruel joke on Ms Carlingford, but clearly anticipating that I would, they hurried off.

Jack placed a hand on my shoulder, staring after their retreating backs. "And that, Em, is why honesty is not always the best policy," he informed me.

"They wouldn't," I said out loud, more to convince myself than Jack.

The pirate Captain began walking towards his cabin, saying over his shoulder with a smirk, "'Course not. They're pirates, love. They'd never do anythin' unscrupulous."

I watched him disappear inside, taking a moment to decide whether or not to go after him. Jack had left the door half open and I had the feeling he had expected me to follow, and as such, I proceeded inside.

I found Jack standing at his desk and upon my entrance, he turned around to face me.

"Ye never could stay away from me," the pirate Captain grinned.

I rolled my eyes, something I'd done an exceeding amount of times since spending so much time with him. For a moment, I did not say anything. I wasn't certain whether it was because I didn't have anything to say, or whether, in fact, I simply did not know where to begin. I decided that my silence had mostly to do with the latter and as such, I merely watched him, hoping Jack would be the first to speak.

The pirate Captain, however, remained where he was, maintaining a lengthy space between us. Not too long before we had seemingly, and resolutely, been about to close this gap. With this memory flooding into my mind, I broke the stalemate which had arisen by taking a small, but steady step forward.

"Jack," was all I managed.

The pirate Captain glanced down to where I had stepped, and then back up to meet my eyes.

"Emily," he returned, mimicking my movements as he also took a step forward.

"Back at my mother's home you were…well I…we were about to…" I began and then quickly stopped.

How exactly was I going to finish this sentence, I thought fervently, wishing I'd contemplated my words before I'd opened my mouth. Seeing an amused smile forming at the corner of Jack's mouth, I put a hand on my hip.

"You know what it is I mean to say," I said, feigning annoyance.

Jack shook his head making the beads tied into his hair jingle briefly. "Actually, I have no idea what ye mean, darlin'," he returned innocently.

While Jack certainly did enjoy making things difficult for me, he had forgotten, I concluded, that he had taught me how to play his games even better than himself.

I let out a loud, audible sigh.

"Nevermind then," I shrugged. "I suppose I'll just go back outside."

As I made to turn around, Jack waved his hands wildly in a panic and scampered over to me, preventing me from leaving by catching my arm and making me face him.

Jack's eyes were soft as they searched mine. On other such occasions prior to this, I had experienced immense nerves and anxiety as my feelings for the pirate Captain yearned to let themselves be known to him. Due to this, I had withdrawn from his touch, not wanting him to know this secret held within my heart. Now, however, I had past the threshold and embraced these emotions as real and true. I understood that there was one person who I truly, completely and undeniably loved, yes, loved, beyond all else. It was this pirate who was standing before me.

"I don't want ye to go, Emily," Jack said, the look in his eyes telling me much more than those words.

Reaching up, his hand touched my hair.

"And ye still have hay in yer hair, love," Jack added, withdrawing his hand and showing me the evidence. "I didn't want ye going outside lookin' unsightly."

I laughed. Studying his tanned, mischievous face momentarily, I threw caution to the wind. With one hand, I reached up and removed his Captain's hat and with the other, I gripped the front of his white shirt and pulled him closer. I caught a sparkle in his chocolate eyes only fleetingly before his lips came upon mine.

At that exact moment, all I knew was Jack; his touch, his taste, his scent. Everything else was forgotten in this instance of immense passion. His calloused fingers caressed my cheek as we remained embraced like this, neither caring nor wanting to part from the other. The very core of my being was overwhelmed with happiness and I wondered if Jack was experiencing the same joy as I was. At last I broke apart from him, a smile shining so brightly on my face it would have been nearly impossible for anything to remove it.

I touched the pirate Captain's face. "I still love you, Jack," I said softly. "I never stopped."

Jack twirled a strand of my auburn hair around his bejeweled finger. "I still think yer alright too, darlin'," he confessed, flashing me a brief grin.

I was certain, more certain than anything else I had previously thought I'd known, that the pirate Captain meant those words just as much as I had meant mine.

Throwing my arms around his neck, his face came back down to mine so our noses were gently touching. His dark eyes stared into my blue eyes and certainly, had I been able to keep this moment, lock it away forever, precisely like this, I would have done so. To be sure, I had not felt so much liberation and elation in a very long time.

I kissed him and Jack kissed me back.

"Ahem," someone coughed impudently.

We turned as one to see Mervyn and Tomas peering boldly around the doorway.

"Sorry, were we interruptin' somethin'?" Mervyn asked, not sounding, or looking, particularly sorry at all.

Clearly the question was obsolete and only posed out of feigned courtesy. As such, Jack and I gave no immediate response.

"We'll take tha' as a no then, shall we?" Tomas suggested, gallantly entering the cabin, closely followed by his crewmate. They put my luggage on the floorboards. "Here are yer possessions, Emily. Captain, the ship is ready to set sail whenever yer ready."

After this seemingly innocent statement, Tomas and Mervyn looked curiously at Jack and I once more, exchanged amused glances between each other and then headed out of the room.

"Oh, Emily," Mervyn ran a hand through his dark hair as he stopped in the doorway. "Ye were right."

I looked at him, puzzled. "I was?"

Mervyn nodded, looking peculiarly sad. "Yer maid _is_ terrified of spiders," he said, unable to maintain his innocent façade, a wicked grin beginning to appear.

Mervyn quickly made himself scarce before I was able to reprimand him, although I made a quick mental note to scold him later.

I turned back around, giving Jack a small smile. "Where are we setting sail, Captain?" I asked.

"_The Pearl_ can take ye anywhere ye want to go, love," Jack replied, a flicker of eagerness lighting up his eyes.

This remark promptly reminded me of something I had been forgetting, and as such, I delved into the pocket of my maroon skirt, retrieving a small coin. I held it up, showing Jack.

"You promised you would take me to see the treasure you and your crew found," I reminded him.

"That I did," Jack grinned, pleased I hadn't abandoned the idea during the long and arduous few months.

The pirate Captain then reached into his coat, recovering the chart my mother had left him. "And after that, we follow yer mother's plundered map," Jack said with a smile.

Eager to set sail, I took the pirate Captain's hand in mine, led him out of the cabin and to the helm. Jack ran a hand over the large wooden wheel, fitting naturally and logically under his command.

"She's all yours," I smiled, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Aye, she is," Jack said, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

Mr. Gibbs came up the stairs at that moment and stopped at the dais. "What course, Cap'n?" he asked.

"The treasure of Artemesia, Gibbs. The lady is yet to see it," the pirate Captain replied.

Mr Gibbs looked pleased at this prospect and his eyes sparkled as he asked, "Just like old times then, Cap'n?"

Jack looked at me and I, in turn, looked at the pirate Captain's first mate.

"Aye, Mr Gibbs," I said. "I think it's going to be exactly like old times."

--

_**Epilogue**_

_Many moons ago, I contemplated why bad things happened to good people. While I have never claimed to be a philosopher, it could be said that I've begun to understand this seemingly incomprehensible phenomenon. I have, in my time, passed through fear, sorrow and regret, yet I have also experienced pleasure and joy. Without having ever met the depths of shame and grief, can one ever truly know what is good and true?_

_Of course, it is easy to simply say what makes us happy and glad to be alive. Often, however, we lack the capacity to sincerely appreciate what has been given to us and what opportunities have been presented to us along our journey. As such, I believe the bad things that happen are served as a reminder for us to recognise and acknowledge the positive things we still possess or, perhaps, could possess. I now understood that chance had smiled upon me, granting me a second opportunity to find happiness._

_As I gazed warmly at Jack sleeping beside me, I knew that I had found it._

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Firstly, I have to make a _HUGE _apology for making all my loyal reviewers wait a _very _long time to finally read the conclusion of this story. It was not my intention to stop writing- unfortunately it just kind of happened. It's been playing on my mind on and off for quite some time and at long last, I found some inspiration and have finally completed _'The Special Two'_. I hope that my old reviewers have returned to read the last chapter and I say a very big thankyou to those that do!

I really hope both old and new readers enjoyed the story and at long last are pleased with how it ended :)

InTooDepp


End file.
